


The Intern

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom L (Death Note), Creative License, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crush at First Sight, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Misa, Geniuses, Getting to Know Each Other, Halloween and birthday shennanigans, Happy Ending, Headcanon, I seriously hate her, L (Death Note) is a Dick, L and Light explore bedroom stuff, L is autistic, L is confused and oblivious, Learning to love someone, Life at Wammy's house, Light is a lovestruck mess, Light works with L as a Detective, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, Matsuda ships LxLight, Meeting the Family, Misa bashing, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Yagami Light, True Love, Watari ships LxLight, We Die Like Men, Workplace Relationship, Yagami Light is a Dick, Yotsuba Arc, misa is kira, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light Yagami, a recent Criminology graduate, secures an Internship at the Kira Task Force HQ thanks to his father. The Detective and the Intern learn what love and friendship is all about when sparks fly and feelings hit *hard* but, in between all that, they have a corporate giant to take down and the threat of a deranged but deadly girl to deal with...





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is chock full of my own head canons regarding L, Light and the other characters. I genuinely believe L displays Autistic tendancies and I feel like they could have become friends and lovers if Light wasn't Kira. My take on Light having the crush of all crushes on L from the begining is kinda OOC but I thought it would be fun to write the suave Light Yagami getting flustered 😂
> 
> Obviously I am aware not everyone will share my option or views, but i'm using creative liscence here anyway. I should also warn you: if you're a Misa fan... You might not enjoy this fic cos I bash her pretty dang hard (fair warning!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and as always, feedback is treasured so please leave some!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light joins the Kira Task Force and makes quite the first impression on L...

Light Yagami had never seen such a high tech building in all of his twenty years. As he followed his father through the labyrinthine corridors, he wondered at how *lucky* he was to be accepted on the Kira case. Having just recently graduated, Light knew there wasn't many young men offered this opportunity. It was thanks to his father, Souichiro Yagami, that Light was going to have the opportunity to intern on the Kira case. He'd overheard his father talking to his mother. At first L had flatly refused and stated he didn't particularly want to work with the Task Force let alone have *another* 'wet behind the ears' rookie running around the place. The words had stung and filled Light with a fierce determination to prove himself otherwise. He was far from wet behind the ears. He would become a great Detective. Great enough to rival L himself. 

"Will I actually get to see L and work with him?" Light asked in a hushed whisper as Souichiro scanned them inside yet another set of steel blast doors and called down an elevator. 

"... Perhaps. Ryuzaki is what he has asked to be called, Light, please remember to use that alias" Souichiro loosened his tie slightly and straightened his spine as he waited. "Also… if you *do* have the opportunity to meet him I should advise you to say little and listen well to what he says. He does not like repeating himself, and I had to work rather hard to convince him to even allow you to help out on this case. He is a remarkably intelligent young man, if not a little… unusual"

Light grinned, images of an eccentric, Albert Einstein type genius flashing through his mind. L was his idol, and he'd been following the mysterious detectives trail blazing track record of tackling the world's most complex cases for the last five years. Hell, he'd even written his thesis on 'The Detective L'

"What's he look like?" Light did his best to contain his excitement as he tried to imagine a *young* detective. He'd always assumed L was at least middle aged given his record. When his father had told him to the contrary, well, Light couldn't stop the little flutter of excitement in his belly at his fathers words. If L was young and of a similar age to him maybe they could become friends?! 

"Light" Souichiro turned to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Are you asking this because you are interested in knowing or because you…you know…" Souichiro flushed and trailed off. Light had recently come out as gay and the Yagami family were still trying to traverse that minefield. Sachiko Yagami had accepted the news with a grim-faced determinedness, Souichiro was still struggling and Sayu had simply laughed and chuckled 'Knew it!'

"Because I'm interested!" Light defended hotly, keeping his real intentions to himself. His dad didn't need to know about his full blown obsession with someone who had, up until now, possessed a robotic, synthesized voice and was no more than a gothic 'L' on a screen. 

*No one* needed to know that, because Light was a bit embarrassed about it himself. Souichiro was not convinced but decided to let it go. He had been young once, and while he would admit to himself he was disappointed in Light's sexuality (and the possibility of no grandchildren from his son) he would never condemn him for it. Light had a hard road to walk down and as his father it was his duty to help him walk it the best he could… 

"He's of mixed heritage. Pale, probably more English than anything else. He speaks English a lot anyway. He's tall, nearly as tall as you are. He has…" Souichiro scoffed, the mood lightning as he looked at his son's impeccably groomed appearance, "The most horrendously spikey, *messy* black hair"

Light grinned. Messy hair! Fancy that! He spent at least twenty minutes each morning wrestling his into submission. 'Guess L has better things to do than worry about having a good hair day though'

"What else? What colour are his eyes?" Light couldn't keep the hint of breathless anticipation from his voice. He *really* wanted to be L's friend. He wanted more than that, but he couldn't even admit that to himself. It was preposterous… 

"Gray" Souichiro cleared his throat. "They're quite striking. It feels like he looks *through* you, not *at* you sometimes. His posture is awful, he holds things in a way that is quite frankly *bizzare*" Souichiro checked a little bit. He was *gossiping* now, but damn if it didn't feel good. The Kira case was weighing on him heavily, and this little reprieve was welcome. 

Light's eyes were enormous. He had never heard of someone more fascinating. Gray eyes, messy hair, fascinating quirks. 'Damn I wish I'd known all this while I was writing my thesis. I know it's all confidential but still' Light bit his lip and remained quiet as he waited for his father to continue. 

"Wouldn't surprise me if he's on the autistic spectrum, honestly, his brilliance and quirks certainly point to it" Souichiro cleared his throat and Light's eyes narrowed. 

"So what if he is? That doesn't make him any less of a brilliant detective. It doesn't make him any less of a *person* dad"

The elevator dinged and Souichiro looked away from those blazing amber eyes. His son's blistering defense of his idol had made him wince. Light was the sort of man who saw value in everyone. He accepted everyone. It seemed he had a lot to learn from his son… Perhaps L himself could learn a lot from Light Yagami? Souichiro knew his son and he knew the first thing Light would try and do is befriend the standoffish detective. 

"This is the main floor we all use. The HQ is located here. Once you are settled in you will have your own code" Souichiro explained as he led Light over to an imposing set of black steel doors. "Light, don't expect to be thrust straight into the investigation-"

"I *know* what is likely to be expected of me. At first anyway" Light smiled at his father, a hint of arrogance in his voice. "I will prove my worth to L-Ryuzaki" Light smoothly corrected. "And I will help catch Kira"

The doors opened and Light got his first glimpse of HQ. Monitors were everywhere, the cavernous room seemed to stretch for miles and was filled with pieces of tech even Light wasn't sure of. 

"Wow" Light stepped inside and snapped his head to the right. Three men were sat around a coffee table and pouring over documents. 

"Chief!" The younger, more affable looking one beamed at the sight of him. "And this must be Light!! Nice to meet you, I'm Touta Matsuda!"

"You'd be *dead* if Yagami-Kun over there was Kira, you idiot" an irritated, monotone voice sounded over the speakers and Light felt his stomach flip. 

L! 

"If you have an alias perhaps it would be best to use it" Light smiled charmingly as he shook 'Matsuda's' hand. "Afterall, I may be the chief's son, but you know nothing about me. It's always best to err on the side of caution"

"... Finally. Someone with some common sense"

Light's lips twitched at the dry commentary. 'Please come and see me, L. You sounded impressed. I want to impress you' Light thought as he watched Matsuda's shoulders slump. 

"Yagami-San, I would like to run something by you. Please ask Watari to escort you to my private office. And… bring your son"

Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda exchanged stunned glances. L wanted to meet the intern?! 

"Very well, Ryuzaki" Souichiro shot his son a glance. Light knew what it meant. It was the same look his father shot him and and his sister ever since they were little kids. It meant 'Behave!'

'I'm 20, now, Dad, not 10' Light thought haughtily. He kept his thoughts to himself and gave his father an innocent smile in response. 

Light turned to see a tall, elderly man in a trench coat and hat stride towards him and his father. He could only assume this was Watari himself, L's closest associate and mouthpiece. 

"Good morning, Souichiro-San, Yagami-Kun, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me, Ryuzaki is waiting to speak with you"

Light brushed his hair back and glanced in the reflective chrome surfaces he passed for any imperfection, real or imagined. He found none. Light listened with half an ear as the two older men discussed the case and L's breakthrough. 'Yotsuba?' Light thought. He'd heard about that group. They'd always been a business powerhouse but in the last few months they were *killing* the stock market. All of their competition seemed to conveniently disappear… 

They arrived at a heavy mahogany door and Light noted the change of atmosphere. It seemed L's private quarters were just ahead and he steeled himself to meet his idol. Watari knocked and they heard a muffled 'Come in!'

Light squared his shoulders and plastered on a demure smile. He was actually going to meet the Detective ! He followed his father and Watari into the opulent suit of rooms, cast his eyes around eagerly and… 

'Huh' Light glanced left and right. Where was he? 

Suddenly, he spotted a mess of spiky black hair and frowned. L was, for some reason or other, hanging upside down on the back of the sofa. Light took a step forward. L was reading a document upside down! 

"Ryuzaki" Watari cleared his throat, "Souichiro-San and Yagami-Kun are here"

Light watched as L suddenly flipped the right way up and felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew exactly what his father meant as those deep grey eyes bored into his. 

"Hi" Light cleared his throat, "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Ryuzaki"

L blinked at him, his wide, dark eyes analysing the young man in front of him. 'Polished, well groomed, intelligent, perhaps a little arrogance in that smile. Generally speaking, a potential asset to the case from what I can tell so far. I will have to profile him, but this Intern may not be a lost cause. Not like that idiot Matsuda at any rate'

"Hello, Yagami-Kun" L finally replied. He worried his lip with a thumb as he continued to stare, owl-like, at the intern. "I should probably tell you right off the bat I didn't want you here. Your father, however, put up a compelling argument and here you are. You do know your involvement in tackling the Kira case puts your life at risk?"

Light nodded his head, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He felt *naked* under the intense stare L was pinning him with. 

"How old are you? Nineteen, twenty?" L continued his questioning. Watari and Souichiro shared a look before drifting over to the cart to prepare some tea. 

"Twenty. Just turned. What about you?"

L's lip quirked. "You tell me"

Light smiled at the issue of a challenge. He examined the detectives pale face and shadowed eyes. L was fairly young but Light suspected he was still a few years his senior. There was no hint of wrinkles or broken caperiles on that pale, angular face. Light thought Ryuzaki was beautiful. 

"I would say you could be anywhere in the region of 19 to 25 and that you probably wouldn't tell me anyway. My apologies, I was merely curious"

Light watched a small smile tug on the corners of L's lips. Watari noted the *pleased* expression on L's face and wondered if L might have finally found someone on his level, a kindred spirit…he hoped so. It wouldn't hurt for L to have a friend and who knows, perhaps the intern would teach him a thing or two as well? 

"I'll give you a riddle. If you figure it out, you will know my age. Which, by the way, is classified information" L reached for a piece of paper and scrawled down the most complex equation he could think of. He held out the paper to Light and watched intently as Light's brow furrowed as he read it. 

"I tested everyone. No one could answer it" L steepled his long fingers together and found himself hoping the intern would figure the equation out. Light's face was blank as he slowly reached for L's pen and wrote something at the bottom of the page. 

Wordlessly, he passed the paper back to L and smiled smugly. 

'You're 22'

L's eyes flew up to Light's face and he shared a rare, rather sweet smile. He stared at Light, each weighing up the other, before L nodded his head. 

"I think you will settle in quite nicely, Yagami-Kun"


	2. A tentative friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light expriences his first day at the Kira HQ and finds himself falling hard. L is just confused at the bold intern and Watari is hoping a tentative friendship may blossom...

After a tour of the building and the facilities conducted by Watari, Light was itching to get started. However, he would soon learn just because he was now a de facto member of the team it did not mean he was trusted enough to even access the secure server L used. 

Light rationalized that it made sense. He was a new face, and this was the *Kira* investigation. He would just have to be patient and continue to prove himself. Light knew he was smarter than anyone else on the team, save L himself. He was used to being the smartest person in the room, but what he wasn't used to was having to work for something. Usually whatever he wanted landed right in his lap. 

'Well, Ryuzaki, I think you are something worth working for. I will earn your trust and your friendship… maybe even your heart, one day' Light smiled at the thought and closed his eyes. It was a silly whim of his, but whenever he really wanted something he always closed his eyes and sent up a prayer. He might not know the man but he knew he really wanted L… 

Light glanced around the room and internally rolled his eyes as Matsuda flustered and knocked a pile of documents over. He was *certainly* far more competent than that idiot anyway. 

"Yagami-Kun!" Matsuda flushed as he spotted the Intern's impassive gaze fixed in his direction. "Don't suppose you could help me re-sort this lot out?" Matsuda gave him a sheepish grin as he gestured to the papers scattered around his feet. 

'Well, start small and work your way up' Light climbed to his feet and smiled sweetly. "Sure I will, Matsuda-san"

Light scooped up the papers, skim reading as he went. L was onto Yotsuba then. Light made a mental note to do a bit of digging himself. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes could uncover something that would help the investigation? 

"Um, yeah, supposed to be digging into Yotsuba's public business records while L hacks their system" Matsuda scratched his neck. "Need to make a start on that, really…"

"Well, I know I don't have access to the server yet, but maybe I could work with you and help you out?" Light handed Matsuda the neatly stacked pile of documents with a bright smile. 

"Sure! That would be really helpful, Yagami-Kun! Thanks"

"No problem" Light sat down next to Matsuda and watched the rookie cop log in. 

'His password is his name. Oh my god' Light bit back the overwhelming urge to bury his face in his hands and sigh. He was starting to understand L's reservations. He knew the man didn't like working with outsiders at the best of times, but having *Matsuda* on his time must have been really frustrating for him. Light had only just met the guy and he was already clenching his jaw with irritation. 

"So! Ryuzaki said we needed to pick out their net growth over the last six months and compile it into a chart-"

"Yes, however, their publicised figures aren't really going to be a true reflection of their *actual* profit margins. They're going to obviously want to hide that to divert suspicion" Light tapped his chin in thought, "In fact, I think what we will find will be a marginally *low* increase of revenue, Matsuda-San"

Matsuda turned to him with wide-eyed amazement. "Wow! You're just like Ryuzaki! That's what *he* said would be the case but he wanted the figures anyway! God, you're really smart, Yagami-Kun!"

Light smiled blandly while he thought 'Well, obviously'

Light jerked his head up in surprise as Ryuzaki slouched into the room. He was dressed in his usual baggy denim and white shirt combo, and Light felt a sudden desire to see just what kind of body the detective was hiding under those baggy clothes. He quickly shut off *that* train of thought as Ryuzaki's eyes met his. 

"Yagami-Kun, I've been speaking with your father. Watari has set you up on the server, your talents are wasted just sitting around and making coffee"

Light brightened at the news.

"Plus, another pair of hands while I hack Yotsuba's files would be useful. Done much hacking before?"

Light slowly shook his head, his smile faltering. 'Dammit! I knew I should have looked into that' he thought. He prayed L wouldn't just chalk him as inexperienced just because of his sub-par hacking abilities. Light knew his way around a computer and he was confident he would pick up what he needed to know. 

L didn't seem perturbed. He simply nodded his head. "Regardless, I believe you, out of all of my… *esteemed* Task Force, will be the most suited to assist me. Come and sit next to me and we will get started"

Light bolted from Matauda's desk and had to concentrate on walking calmly over to L's, even as his heart thudded frantically in his chest. Up this close, Light could smell the scent of vanilla and sugar that seemed to hang around the detective. 

'His hair looks so soft. I want to run my hands through it' Light cleared his mind as he sat down next to L. It was time to concentrate, not think of such things. He figured he'd have time to think on that later. 

L crouched down in his chair and Light had to bite back a smile. What a funny way to sit! Surely it couldn't be comfortable? L swiveled his eyes to him, daring him to make a comment. 

"Why are you sitting like that?" Light was careful to keep his tone light and curious. He didn't want L to feel judged. 

"It increases my deductive ability by roughly 40%, Yagami-Kun. When I am thinking I need to sit like this. And I spend most of my time thinking… so I sit like this a lot" L added as an afterthought. 

"That position must put a lot of pressure on your joints" Light couldn't help but comment, "Osteoporosis for you in twenty years time, no doubt"

Again L's lips curled into a smile. "Doubtful, Yagami-Kun, I've found in my line of work it's always best to not presume you will live to an age where such afflictions will bother you"

Light raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. He'd clocked Mogi and Aizawa whispering to each other about how friendly they appeared. Light's heart swelled at the words and he shifted closer to Ryuzaki. 

"It makes you look like an owl" Light declared. "Not that that's a bad thing. Owls are symbols of wisdom and knowledge in Western symbology, are they not?"

L returned the raised eyebrow. "You are an intern, who has recently joined the team, and yet you feel bold enough to liken me to an owl?" He asked in a softly disbelieving tone. Light could read the admiration in his voice and he relished it. 

"I suppose I do, Ryuzaki-San" Light smiled. 

"..." L honestly didn't have a response for that. He could only blink at the arrogant, bold young man smiling at him in shock. 

Watari noted L's blank confusion and shook his head. Perhaps Light Yagami might teach L the subtitles of communication amongst peers? The young man was certainly bold enough to talk to L as though they were fast friends and Watari believed that was something L needed. Watari believed L needed to find more of a balance in his life. He was too young to be consigned to a life indoors in his opinion. His Autism presented a challenge as far as communication went, but Watari suspected Light Yagami may be just the person to break through. He could see a connection between the two young men and he meant to encourage it. Maybe L would learn from the Intern things even he could not teach. 

"...I see" L mumbled. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes"

"Oh" L tilted his head. 'This is new. I actually don't know what to say. Never mind, I suppose I should cease this idle chatter and… No. Odd. I don't *want* to stop this conversation. He's interesting' L logged into the system using his fingerprint and cast a lingering look at Light from lowered lashes. Light flushed and hastily looked down. 

Despite his flustered embarrassment, Light's eyes gleamed with pleasure when he spotted how L logged in. Of course L wouldn't use a password least of all his own damn name like Matsuda. It was L's anonymity and secretiveness that prevented Kira from killing him. As long as L's name and face remained a mystery L was safe. 

'And I want that more than anything. I want you to be safe from Kira. I want to be by your side and help you bring them to justice' Light thought as L brought up the Yotsuba groups website. 

"Pay attention, because this is quite complex" L reached for his personal laptop and placed it next to the computer. Light leaned forward and listened intently as he watched L's fingers fly over the keyboards. In just ten minutes L had cracked the coding, effortlessly evaded six firewalls and was inside Yotsuba's internal network. Light had assisted him by swiftly following L's orders and entering the code L dictated to him. It wasn't easy, and by the end of it Light felt adrenaline pulse through him. Finally, a challenge! 

"Well done, Yagami-Kun, as I suspected you learn fast" L praised. 

Light inclined his head and smiled proudly at the praise before he leaned forward and pointed at the screen "Look there! Yotsuba's net profits! Let's compile them against the figures Matsuda's found and go from there. I'd also suggest getting some bugs and wires planted in Yotsuba's HQ as well for correlating evidence"

L scrolled through the figures and data in silence. His suspicions had been confirmed. Somehow Yotsuba were linked to Kira and using Kira's power to eliminate their business competitors. 

"I agree" L finally replied. He turned to Watari and gave him a nod. "Get Aiber and Wedy in. We need to know exactly what is going on with Yotsuba, and as soon as possible. We don't have much time, Watari"

Light's mouth dropped open as he saw what L was on about. Yotsuba had a kill list, not to mention meetings scheduled to discuss who would next be targeted in the interests of 'Yotsuba's continued growth'

"Very good, Sir" Watari dipped his head and excused himself as the other members of the Task Force turned to L for answers. 

"Someone affiliated with the Yotsuba corporation is Kira" L said bluntly, "Or *a* Kira at least. I suspect there is more than one person active in Japan who possesses this ability to kill with a name and a face. I am calling in outside help with this. Aiber and Wedy will be arriving shortly"

"Aiber and Wedy?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes, "Considering you were loathe to work with us on this case, isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to suddenly call in more outside help"

L smiled as Watari handed him a cup of tea. Light watched him drop seven sugar cubes into the cup before L finally returned his attention to the afro-haired cop. 

"You misunderstand me, Aizawa-San. Aiber and Wedy work *for* me. They are far more than 'outside help' as you will soon discover for yourself" L replied blandly. 

"They're detectives too?" Matsuda blurted out excitedly. L and Watari glanced at each other. Light noted the small twitch on Watari's moustache that gave his amusement away. 

"They are *criminals*, Matsuda-San. Aiber is an internationally renowned con man whilst Wedy is a surveillance and safe cracking expert. I prosecuted them several years ago but decided to simply lock them up would be a frivolous waste of their considerable talents. In exchange for their freedom I offered them the chance to work for me and assist me in some of my more challenging cases" L took a loud slurp of tea, "Naturally they said yes"

Aizawa looked just about ready to burst. Light immediately chalked the man up as having pretty severe anger issues. 

"That's… that's… abominable behaviour!" Aizawa exploded. The man was actually shaking with rage. Souichiro sighed and went to fix himself a coffee. It was still too early in the day for an Aizawa/L conflict in his opinion. Light watched with growing interest as L seemed to block out whatever Aizawa was saying in favour of toying with some cream containers. L let Aizawa rant away at his 'Sneaky, Underhand and Reckless' actions while he built up a cream pot tower.

"Are you quite finished, Aizawa-San?" L muttered around a mouthful of Jello. 

"... Agh! You drive me insane!" Aizawa flung his arms up in defeat and stomped back to his desk. 

Light met L's eyes and gave him a small smile of understanding.He admired L's inclusion of criminals on his shady payroll. Who better to catch a criminal than a criminal themselves? L was simply exploiting all available assets. Unlike Aizawa, Light knew that was a *smart* and ingenuitive thing to do. 

A calm seemed to descend over the Task Force as Aizawa went on an early lunch. The team settled back to work and Light relaxed as he sipped at his tea. 

"Ryuzaki, must you wind him up so" Watari tutted as he collected L's empty plates. 

"It's not my fault he's so easy to annoy, Watari. It seems my very presence is enough to set him off"

Watari muttered an 'Oh, honestly' under his breath and went to poor himself a much needed cup of tea. L flicked over his tower and watched the pots fall to the floor. Light followed L's stare to the monitor in front of him. On it flashed a single Gothic 'N'

Without a word L left his half full cup of tea and muttered in English to Watari that he would take this call in private. Light watched him go with a fierce hunger biting at him. Who was this 'N' and why was L contacting them in private? 

Light sighed and returned his gaze to the screen in front of him, trying his best to hide his displeasure at L's abrupt departure. 

"I believe he quite likes you, Yagami-Kun" Watari called over. His words gave Light heart and Light sat up straighter. 

"I quite like him too, Watari-San. I'd like for us to be friends" Light replied sincerely. He ignored the glance his father sent his way and focused his attention on compiling the revenue charts L wanted. 

The smell of vanilla and sugar lingered and Light ached with want. He shifted a little in his seat as his cock began to harden and pulse in his pants. Through sheer will alone Light dampened down his arousal and doggedly compiled his data. 

L did not return for the reminder of the afternoon and by the time the Task Force were preparing to leave, Light had had three startling realizations:

The first being he was utterly in lust with Ryuzaki. The second being he was more than prepared to do whatever it took to make friends with the man, and the third was that he completely understood why L had not wished to work with other people. 

Aizawa was a hot head, Matsuda was an idiot and Mogi was as dull as dishwater. Only his father seemed to actually contribute anything worthwhile to the investigation. He was a meer intern but he had done more work in one afternoon than the rest of the team put together! 

Watari thanked him for his hard work and wished them a good evening as he locked the doors and secured the HQ behind them. Light couldn't help but glance back longingly. 

"I'm proud of you, son" Souichiro clapped a hand on Light's shoulder as they walked to the carpark. Light couldn't stop himself from thinking bitterly that it wasn't his father's pride he wanted. Nevertheless, he bowed his head and thanked him. 

Light went home with his father, sat down to dinner and did his best to maintain his composure as the tableau of family life played out around him. But once he was in the privacy of his own room it cracked and he let it crumble to pieces. He tore off his pants and hastily threw himself on his bed. Spitting in his hand he slicked up his aching cock and quivered with relief as he *finally* had the opportunity to do what he'd been aching to do since meeting Ryuzaki that morning. He masturbated with an ardent longing as stormy eyes and messy black hair flashed in his mind's eye. His imagination ran wild as he imagined tearing off those baggy clothes, pushing Ryuzaki onto his desk and engulfing the man's throbbing cock in his mouth. Light bit into his fist as he jerked himself faster and when he finally came it was with Ryuzaki's name on his lips…


	3. The Three Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's got a plan. Three stages to securing L's friendship. But will they work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was eating muffins when I wrote this and thought, 'Hey, what's the best way to L's heart?' *CAKE!*

The next day, Light was up by seven, eyes glued to the news as he sipped his coffee. Six new murders, surprisingly though, the victims were not those high up in the business world. The six victims were all actresses. 

"L said there was a discrepancy between the murders. He was right and this proves it.There is more than one Kira!"

Light grabbed his file and hastily flipped through his notes on the Kira case. He found the section where he had made the same deduction and re-read his notes. Would L feel insulted if he showed him his notes? Or would it help? Light deliberated for a moment before he grabbed his file and shoved it in his bag. It wouldn't hurt to show him anyway, besides, maybe L would even be pleased with his dedication? 

Light sighed at the thought. He'd give anything for L to be proud of him… 

'Jesus Christ, I'm acting like a love-sick schoolgirl' Light mentally scolded himself, even as he blushed as he remembered what he'd done the previous night… 

'I just needed to blow off some steam' Light reassured himself. He wasn't going to let his emotions run away with him. The first step was to become Ryuzaki's friend… anything else was a bonus. He'd keep his little crush to himself for now. He hurried to get ready and was downstairs, impeccably dressed and ready to go by eight. Even his father was still swigging his coffee as he struggled with his tie. 

"Morning, Dad" Light chirped as he dropped into his seat at the kitchen table. 

Souichiro blinked. While his son had always been a morning person it was unusual to see him quite so *bright* first thing in the morning. 

"Morning, Light. You certainly seem bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning" Souichiro wondered if the reason Light was so happy was because he would be working with Ryuzaki today. His son might try and hide it but it was blatantly obvious to the Chief he had a *crush* on the Detective. 

'Well, I suppose he will have to learn the lesson of heartbreak sooner or later' Souichiro thought as he looked away from his son. The Detective L wouldn't have time for such a green crush from his intern, and Souichiro suspected the young man was probably Asexual. He displayed no real interest in anyone or anything, save candy and solving cases, anyway. Ryuzaki was not your typical 22 year old, but then, neither was Light. 

'I hope for Light's sake at least a friendship could form. Tch, thinking about friendships when Kira is killing people!' 

"Dad?"

"It's nothing. I'm sure you've seen the news. We should get going, we'll have breakfast at HQ"

Light tossed the rest of his coffee back and grabbed his bag. "Let's go then!" Light smiled as an idea hit him. "Oh, if we have time can we stop at the bakery to grab breakfast?"

Souichiro nodded, not really listening as he thought about the six actresses killed and what it would mean for his investigation. Light grinned and decided he'd buy L some muffins. L loved sugary things, right? 

*******************

"L"

L mumbled and turned his face away. The source of the noise and prodding didn't take the hint and continued to irritate him until L realised he would have to wake. Which was more the pity as he was having a rather interesting dream about Dinosaurs rampaging through downtown Tokyo… 

"What, Watari?" L cracked open an eye and saw his handler hovering over him with a small frown on his face. 

"It's nearly eight thirty and you are sleeping at your desk, Ryuzaki. Might I suggest you go take a shower before the Task Force arrive?"

L lifted his head and frowned as he looked around in confusion. He hadn't slept in three nights, so L chalked it down to exhaustion. He wondered at the small thrill of excitement that shot through him at the prospect of the Intern returning. 'Why on earth do I even care? Sure, he's smart but he's just another person I'd rather not deal with…' L's eyes widened with a start. He *did* want to 'deal with' the Intern though and now that he thought about it, he was looking forward to talking to him more. 'Wow. Perhaps there is a social butterfly in me yet' L snickered quietly at the thought. Watari rolled his eyes at his proteges snickering and assumed he was probably cooking up a new plot in that brilliant mind of his. 

"Guess I needed to sleep. " L mumbled through a yawn, "I was speaking to Wedy and then I was going to hack Yotsuba again… I suppose I must have passed out. Eight thirty you said? I need to shower and change. Tell the others I'm busy or something. I will be down by nine, and then I will be working with Yagami-Kun" L didn't wait for Watari's response and hopped off his chair/bed. Watari tutted as he watched L slouch out of the room. 

'L Lawliet, you are hard work sometimes!' Watari thought as he began to tidy up the mountain of candy wrappers L had left all over his desk. 'Still, at least you've come around to the idea of Yagami-Kun working here'

Watari tidied the HQ and had just finished when Souichiro and his son arrived. They were always the first to arrive, and Watari gave them a warm smile in greeting. It wasn't lost on him that Light immediately glanced around the office for Ryuzaki. 

'It seems young Yagami-Kun has something of a crush on Ryuzaki. Who would have thought… I won't tell him, for this intern may well provide L the challenge he needs of getting to know first hand how relationships work…' Watari smiled as he plotted. Yes. Yagami-Kun was perfect for the experiment. He was good looking, charming and intelligent. He was perfect for L, L just didn't know it yet. 

"Morning, Watari-San. Uh… Ryuzaki not here yet?" Light tried to keep his tone casual, but he knew by the knowing glint in the old man's eyes he was onto him. He flushed but did not look away from that knowing gaze. Somehow he could sense Watari's *approval* of his feelings for L. That was interesting and not at all expected. 

"He is currently detained in a meeting. He should be down shortly. Would you care for some tea while you read through the latest developments?" Watari asked smoothly, wryly amused at the slight slump to the young man's shoulders at the news L was busy. He might be an old man, but he wasn't blind. He saw how attracted Light Yagami was to his ward. He'd loved and been loved in his long life and he wanted the same for L too. 

'I just hope you are as patient as your father claims you to be, Light Yagami, because you are going to need patience in bucket loads if you are serious about pursuing L!' 

As nine o'clock neared the others began to drift in. Aizawa was scowling as usual and Matsuda greeted Light with a big grin. Light smiled politely and glanced towards the steel staircase. Where was L? Mogi stumbled in looking a little worse for wear and Light smirked in amusement as his father gave him a discreet dressing down. Just when Light had started to lose hope in ever seeing Ryuzaki again, he saw him standing at the top of the stairs, hair still damp and talking quietly into a cell phone. 

His breath hitched in his throat and Light knew in that instant he had it *bad* for the Detective. 'Fuck. Even seeing him makes my heart pound like a bass drum' Light thought to himself as he admired how nice L's hair looked damp. It seemed to spike out even more and while Light knew some might find it unruly and slovenly to walk around with messy, damp hair, he thought it was adorable. 

Light ran a hand through his own, perfectly-styled hair and offered L a small smile in greeting. 

"Morning" L mumbled in a disinterested monotone. "Kira number two's been busy. I'm waiting on the autopsy reports for those six" L gestured to the profiles of six young women illuminated on one of the monitors. "Massive cardiac trauma most likely. Tch. Kira does like giving those out, don't they? You'd think they'd be a bit more inventive and go for a showy display of power. No brain aneurysms, flashy suicides…" L rolled his eyes at Aizaea's disgusted look in his direction. "And I've succeeded in pissing Aizawa-San off early this morning. *Wonderful*"

Light couldn't help the amused snort that came out of him and he ducked his head as Aizawa's glare shot his way. Oops. 

L, however, seemed delighted and his hesitant smile was more than worth Aizawa's fury, Light decided. 

"Any ideas on who the second Kira is, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked with an eagerness that made Light look at him in a different way. He felt a little bad for chalking the officer off as an idiot. 'Well, he is an idiot, but he's also passionate and dedicated. I can see that now'

"I suspect the second Kira is in fact a woman who works in the modeling and acting industry" L slunk past them and ignored their astonished faces as he headed straight for the coffee decanter. 

"What?! Since when? When did you come up with this?" Aizawa demanded hotly. It was just typical of Ryuzaki to keep his leads to himself! 

"When I was in the shower" L replied blandly, "And after consulting with… someone. It's of no matter, I've already got a team on it. Watari, I need sugar"

Light hesitantly handed L the muffins he'd bought. "Dad and I went to the bakery before work and he mentioned how much you like blueberry muffins. I hope you don't mind me buying them for you?"

L blinked up at Light in astonishment. 'He bought me these? Why? Are they poisoned? Should I test them… no. I can't sense any malice from him. I think… I think he bought them for me to be *nice*'

"Uh…" Light scratched the back of his head. It was getting a little awkward now. Was L going to accept them or not? Light squared his shoulders as everyone continued to stare at them. 

"Thank you, Yagami-Kun" L mumbled, confused as to just why his cheeks suddenly felt hot. He looked down at the brown bag in his hands, almost as if he wasn't sure what it even was. 

Matsuda bit back a squeal as he hastily turned away. He knew that look! He might not be particularly bright. He might even be an idiot as L so frequently called him, but he knew what attraction looked like! 'Light totally has the hots for Ryuzaki!' He glanced between the blushing pair and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Work was certainly about to get more interesting now! And if Ryuzaki had a boyfriend then maybe he wouldn't be so snappy all the time! Matsuda happily wandered over to his desk, already dreaming up little ways of pushing the two young men closer.

"You're welcome" Light cleared his throat and stepped back. He met Aizawa and Mogi's faintly hostile gaze with a steely one of his own. They could fuck right off with those judge mental glances. He wasn't sucking up to the boss, he was trying to *befriend* him. (And maybe shag him, if he was being honest, not that he would be telling them *that*) 

"Don't just stand around. Get to work" Souichiro huffed. His son was being glared at and he would not tolerate it. The team scattered and Light watched L pick apart a blueberry muffin, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

"Yagami-Kun"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light's head whipped back to him with such speed he was surprised he didn't have whiplash. 

"These are… really good. Would you like one?"

Watari nearly dropped his spoon in shock as he watched L hand Light a muffin. Years of training kept his face devoid of expression as he stared at the two young men sitting side by side and eating muffins amicably. 

'L does not share. He has never shared since he was a small boy…'

Watari glanced at Souichiro and found the man looking back at him. Watari decided he would have to have a little chat with the chief about this matter, and as soon as possible. 

*******************

After breakfast, Light stayed close to Ryuzaki's side. Ryuzaki was skim reading the latest reports on Yotsuba and waiting for Wedy's confirmation the surveillance had been planted, but Light was reading *L*

When L was irritated at something his eyes narrowed just slightly and he tended to turn up his shoulders, like he was literally giving whatever annoyed him the cold shoulder. When he was amused his thin lips quirked up slightly for just a second but the amusement lingered in his eyes. It simmered there amongst the gray and it made Light's heart pound at the sight of it. When he was bored or dis-interested in something (Light noticed this expression whenever L spoke to Matsuda) his tone would fall flat and he'd fiddle with whatever was to hand. If he had built a tower of something (Stimming behaviour, Light assumed) he would knock it over, acknowledge the mess on the floor, and simply shut off completely from the conversation. Matsuda would try and get him to talk but L would simply ignore the man until he shuffled away. Aizawa would always huff and roll his eyes. Mogi just seemed confused. 

'None of them understand you, L, not like I do' Light thought sadly. 

Sometimes L would close his eyes briefly and make a sort of grimace when Matsuda spoke, and Light could empathize completely. Matsuda spoke *a lot* and just like him, L did not appear to have a high tolerance for stupidity. 

"Yagami-Kun, are you getting paid to assist in this investigation?"

And that was another thing Light had picked up. L would just blurt out whatever the hell he wanted, with no apparent concerns about social norms and conventions. It was delightfully refreshing to someone who had a habit of holding their tongue and keeping most of his true feelings to himself. Everytime L said something considered 'rude' or 'unsuitable' Light grinned so hard he felt his cheeks ache. 

"No. Interns don't typically get paid" Light pointed out, keeping the 'Besides, I literally just wanted to meet you. That's payment enough'

"That's stupid. Even he gets paid" L flicked his eyes to Matsuda, who was on his hands and knees trying to retrieve his pencil. "You're risking your life by assisting me, Yagami-Kun, and from what I've seen your intelligence vastly outweighs the others on the team. I will see to it that you get paid"

Light opened his mouth to protest then abruptly shut it when he saw a flash of *something* in L's eyes. It seemed this was Non-negotiable. 

"Good. Now that's settled, I need to think" L nodded his head, pleased as Light accepted. Light leaned forward a little but L made no further comment. It was almost like a switch had been flicked. L's eyes stared blankly ahead as he lost himself in thought. Light was reminded of a computer processing. He reached for his files and quietly left it in front of L before walking back to his desk. 

"Ryuzaki, where's the-"

"Hush, Matsuda-San, he's thinking" Light patted the rookie's arm. 

Matsuda looked a little confused at the dressing down from the Intern before he shrugged and returned to his desk. He wouldn't rise to it. Besides, he could tell Light hadn't said it to be mean. He was genuinely respectful of L's need for peace and quiet while he thought. Matsuda briefly wondered at what L was even thinking about but quickly dropped the train of thought. He figured Light would probably have more idea how L's mind worked than he did. They seemed similar that way. 

Light smiled at his retreating back and decided since he was to be paid, he would just have to buy L more treats on his way into work, wouldn't he? 'Oldest courtship trick in the book, and I think L would really like the brownies the bakery sell too…'

He returned to his desk and opened up a new tab. Now that he accomplished stage 1 (Give L a gift) He commenced stage 2: Research Autism. He'd already established via Watari that L was autistic and that L didn't particularly like to be reminded of that fact. The others either didn't know or simply didn't know how to deal with it. Even his father was stumped. Light googled 'Asperger's syndrome' and spent most of his morning learning about how best to communicate with those on the spectrum. He would apply what he had learnt during his conversations with L. He subtly closed the browser when Watari passed, but nothing got passed that old man.

Watari simply dipped his head at Light and patted his shoulder in passing. 

'He approves! Yes!' Light bit his cheek to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. 

"Yagami-Kun-"

Light nearly spat out his sip of coffee as L appeared from nowhere, dangling his file from two fingers in Light's face. 

"This is your own work? Your own deductions and theories on the Kira case?"

Light couldn't tell if he was pleased or not, so he opted for a cautious nod of his head. 

"Come with me"

Light was on his feet in a second, heart hammering wildly as he followed L into a side room. Once the door was locked, L turned to face him. 

'We're standing so close. I could kiss him. I want to kiss him' Light's eyes dipped to L's lips. They were moving, which meant he should be paying attention, but how could he? He wondered if those moving lips would be soft or would they be chapped? L was always chewing on his fingers. Did he have an oral fixation or was it a manifestation of the Aspergers as L processed something confusing to him? 

'Oral fixation. Urgh. What I wouldn't give to feel those lips wrapped around my cock-'

"-And then I want you to work with me, understand?"

"Yes" Light said instantly, even though he had missed everything L had just said as his brain ran riot in the gutter. 

"Good. I'm going to contact N now, and then we will monitor the Yotsuba surveillance together"

"Work together?" Light beamed. "You want to work with me? Like, investigate with me? Directly?" Light felt like a bit of an idiot as his flustered questions streamed out of him, but damn if he wasn't excited! 

L tilted his head. 'Why's he so astonished? Surely he realizes how intelligent he is?' "Yes. You have a keen mind and I want to use it"

'You can use any part of me, L' Light thought automatically, cheeks flushed red as his brain dived straight back into the gutter. 

"I would be honored to work with you to help catch them" Light bit his lip. It was now or never. 'Fuck it. I'm going for stage three!' he thought as he held out his hand. L stared at it for a moment before he cautiously clasped it in his own. Light immediately catalogued the difference between their skin tones, how cool L's hand was compared to his, and how fine the bones were in L's fingers and wrists. 

'He has beautiful hands' Light thought absently. L continued to stare at him as if waiting for something. 

"Why are we shaking hands?" L asked, one thumb drifting to his lip as he nibbled on it in what Light now knew was a display of curiosity. 

"Because I want us to be friends" Light met L's eyes and hoped his gaze was projecting his sincerity. 'Please be my friend, L. I suspect you've probably never had a friend, but neither have I. Not really. I've never been friends with someone like you'

L swiftly pulled his hand away as confusion and frustration swirled within him. He was not used to feeling so confused! Why was Yagami-Kun making him so off balance? "I am not here to make friends, Yagami-Kun, I am here to catch Kira, as are you"

Light deflated at the sting in those words. 'Damn it. Too soon…' he felt tears prick his eyes and angrily blinked them back. 

L was astonished at how *sad* Yagami-Kun suddenly looked. It was like he was mirroring how he felt when he dropped a cupcake or when he thought about his childhood. Yagami-Kun just looked like sadness personified and L didn't like it. It made him sad too, and that added to the confusion even more. He opened his mouth and did something he very rarely did; he apologized. 

"I'm… sorry. I'm not very good at this" L's eyes darted around as if he was terrified someone might overhear him saying he wasn't good at something. "I didn't mean to make you sad, Yagami-Kun, it just seems to be one of the natural by-products of people talking to me. I make Aizawa-San angry, your father frustrated and Mogi confused. I'm just not good at *people*"

Light slowly reached out and took L's hand in his. This time L did not pull away. 

"I'd still like to be your friend… Ryuzaki-Kun"

Silence hung thickly in the air and Light focused on just breathing as L stared down at his feet. Finally L's eyes flicked up to his and Light's heart melted at the sight of that tiny, *genuine* smile on L's face. 

"I've never had a friend before…Light-Kun"

Light's eyes widened at the use of his first name and his smile actually blinded L. 

'Wow. He's actually very physically attractive' was L's first reaction to the smile, followed by, 'Why on earth does he want to be friends with me?'

L shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and decided maybe it was best to think on that later. Right now he had two Kiras to catch, and for the first time since setting foot in Japan he felt he had someone competent to work alongside him. 

He had a friend.


	4. Death Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light bond over their favourite past time: Insulting Matsuda. Light makes a discovery that could solve the Kira case and Wedy finds herself with an important mission: to secure a strange notebook entitled 'Death Note'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wedy so much! She's such a legend. Poor Light 😂😂😂

By the end of Light's first week as an Intern, he was certain of two things:

The first was that Yotsuba were irrefutably linked to Kira. Both L and Light were convinced a man named Higuchi *was* Kira after countless hours of watching surveillance footage of his increasingly bizarre behavior. 

The second was that his crush on Ryuzaki was rapidly spiralling out of control. For the last week Light had dreamt of the man. He'd wanked himself raw in the shower to try and find some relief, but each day the longing seemed to get worse. All L had to do was smile at him or show a little more of himself (L said he loved cherries and could tie cherry stems into knots with his tongue, and that basically dominated Light's thoughts ever since) and Light found himself sinking deeper and deeper. 

'Oh fuck. I think I'm falling for him. This isn't a crush. This is dangerous' Light thought as L did the cherry knotting stem thing again, almost idyly, as if he had no idea of the torture he was inflicting on Light. His pants felt tight and Light glanced desperately at the clock. It was only half past ten! He couldn't excuse himself for a restroom break to 'relieve' himself yet, he'd only been in work little over an hour! 

"Light-Kun, are you alright? You seem a bit… unfocused" L turned his eyes from the screen and looked at him, blankly curious. 

Light's breath hitched. 'Unfocused? Unfocused? You're the damn cause of it, L! You try working with a hard on drilling its way through your pants!'

Obviously Light didn't voice his thoughts. He simply smiled at L and took a sip of coffee. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night"

"Oh. Well, please try and pay attention. Higuchi has mentioned 'Rem' again. I want to know who this 'Rem' person is…"

Light leaned forward, eyes fixed to the screen as Higuchi entered a bathroom. The man loosened his tie and appeared to be talking to himself, except he wasn't. He was addressing 'Rem'

"Interesting. He doesn't strike me as someone who is suffering from hallucinations or mental delusions. His psyche report came back clear as well…" L mumbled to himself, dark eyes fixed on the 'one-way' conversation playing out in front of him. 

"What if he's *not* talking to himself?"

L snorted slightly. "You think he's talking to a *ghost*, Light-Kun?" L's eyes glimmered with faint amusement. 

Light couldn't help but bristle at the mockery that laced L's words. He took another long gulp of coffee to calm himself down. 

"Was that mean? Sorry. I didn't mean to be unkind to you" L was getting better at reading his friend now. He knew the stiffening of his shoulders and the tight look that flashed across his face denoted anger and upset. 

"It's okay" Light murmured, because what else could he say? It was monumental enough that L even apologized to him when he was snappy. He didn't bother with the others. 

"It's not. I upset you" L tilted his head, wondering just why Light-Kun seemed so emotional these last few days. He was a normal, healthy young man (or the opposite of himself, as L wryly noted) Maybe he had girlfriend troubles? 

"It's fine" Light suddenly leaned in, his shoulder brushing L's as he stared at the screen. "Is that a notebook?"

L's eyes snapped back to the screen and he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. It was. Higuchi was muttering to Rem and writing in a small, black notebook. 

"Light-Kun, I want you to try and zoom in on that" L reached for a handful of cherries and stuffed them in his mouth, "Freeze the frame if you can"

"On it" Light was already tapping away at the keyboard. He succeeded in zooming in just enough that strange, white writing could be picked out on the cover of the notebook. 

'Death Note'

"..." L slowly chewed on his cherries as his mind whirled with possibilities. 

"Ryuzaki, we need to get our hands on that notebook" Light breathed, eyes widening as he read the neat lists of *names* Higuchi was writing. 

"We do indeed" L tapped his lip in thought, "I have a plan to secure it, and for once, Matsuda might actually prove useful"

They turned in unison to look at the bumbling officer who had got his fly caught in his boxer shorts after a trip to the bathroom. Matsuda cursed quietly to himself as he finally yanked it free. 

"Wow" Light snickered, "Miracles *do* happen"

L grinned at the sarcasm and glanced at his friend. Making fun of Matsuda together was becoming one of their favourite pastimes… 

"Everyone. Stop what you're doing. We have a change of plan"

All eyes swiveled to L and the Intern and the team gathered around them. 

"Matsuda-San, how do you feel about a little excersion?"

Matsuda blinked and stupidly pointed his finger at himself. "Me?" He croaked. 

"Do you see another Matsuda-San in this room?" L asked bitingly. Light snickered into his coffee cup. 

"Um… no?"

"Then yes, I am in fact addressing you. Sit down and pay attention"

Like a puppy, Matsuda sat. 

"Now, Light-Kun and I have made a discovery which *may* be the breakthrough we have been waiting for…"

Light swiftly downloaded the freeze frames and rushed to the printer as they spilled out. He passed out the pictures to each member of the team, his pride sizzling as his father dipped his head in acknowledgment of his work. 

'See? I *am* a good detective' Light thought with vindication as his father's eyes widened. 

"Death Note? What on earth is a Death Note?" Mogi mumbled as he stared down at the picture in front of him. 

"I don't know. *Yet*. We are going to break into Yotsuba and steal it, and Matsuda-San is going to help us do that" L smiled, amused at the white-faced terror on Matsuda's face. 

'It's more than time you pulled your weight around here, Matsuda. Besides, I will *try* not to have you killed' L thought, a small snicker bubbling in his throat at the thought. 

"I am?" Matsuda squeaked. That sounded dangerous! 

"Yes, you are" L's eyes brokered no arguments and Matsuda slumped in defeat. 

"What's the plan, Ryuzaki?" Souichiro asked. 

'Oh god, i'm about to die' the hapless officer thought as L began to lay out his plan. 

*******************

Light's first thoughts upon meeting 'Wedy' were; 'Wow, she could be a supermodel' and 'I hate her'

Wedy seemed quite *cosy* with L as she gracefully sat down next to him and helped herself to a few of her cherries. She ate them in a way that was blatantly sexual, and Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as she made a throaty moan and complemented L on always having the *best* fruit. 

"Of course I have the best, Wedy" L tutted, seemingly oblivious to the stir his 'associate' was making. "You're welcome to finish them off, I'm a bit bored of them now"

Wedy's eyes gleamed with amusement as she caught the glare of irritation the Intern was sending her. In response she shifted closer to L and cocked her head. The interns eyes narrowed further. 

'Ohhhh, have a little crush, do we, Hon? Don't like me sitting next to L, do you?' Wedy thought with glee as the intern glared at her silently. 'This could be fun!'

"L, you really need a haircut you know" Wedy tutted as she reached over and bunched some of L's hair up. "It's even worse than the last time I saw you. Remember when I drugged you and gave you a haircut in Rome? Tut tut, got a bit sloppy there, didn't you"

Light's eyes widened in shock. This woman had slipped drugs past L?! In Rome?! 

"Yes, thank you, Wedy" L mumbled, cheeks flushing pink at the memory. It wasn't his fault! He hadn't slept in four days and Wedy laced his brownies. If anything it had taught him to always be on his guard around the peculiar woman who called herself his 'business associate'. 

"*She* drugged *you*?" Light asked flatly, his face the perfect image of disbelief. 

"Well, yes" L admitted with a small sigh, "I won't say how for obvious reasons, but it's always best to be on your guard with Aiber and Wedy" L made a little 'mm' noise as Wedy began carding her long fingers through his hair. L indulged in it for a few seconds before jerking his head away. "Business, Wedy" he reminded gently. He didn't mind her doing that. Her touch was tolerable. For a time, anyway. 

"Tch, always business with you" Wedy's dark red lips parted into a smile as she leaned forward and pressed a small *kiss* to L's cheek. 

'WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' Light seethed as Wedy shot him another coy glance. L just rubbed the lipstick from his face. 

"Light, go and grab a drink" Souichiro placed his hands on his son's shoulders and steered him away. He knew that look. Light looked like he wanted to reach over and throttle the woman. 

"Yes, I think that's a good idea" Light plastered on a fake smile before muttering under his breath, "Before someone *dies*"

Wedy's keen hearing picked up the muttered threat and she grinned in delight. She couldn't wait to tell Aiber about the Intern's crush on their socially challenged employer. They were going to have a field day! 

"Ryuzaki, phone for you" Watari passed L one of his many mobiles. 

"Hello" L answered. Light knew it must be someone L was familiar with as he hadn't used the voice synthiser.  
"Oh, is that so? Excellent work, N. I'll look over the DNA samples and issue a warrant once I return to the HQ. Yes, yes, I know. I'll inform you once I've secured it… yes, I think it's a rather daft name as well, but there you go… bloody 'Death Note' indeed!"

L was rambling away in English and Light's brain felt fried as he tried to keep track of the conversation. He could speak English passably, but he noted L didn't to speak faster in his native tongue. It was hard to keep track of some of what he was saying. 

'Still need to find out who this mysterious 'N' person is though. I don't think it's a friend of L's, my gut is telling me it's a colleague. Someone L actually seems to care about…' L had spoken to N in front of Light, but since Light hadn't been given permission to speak during the conversation he hadn't really found out much. Yet. 

"The Intern? Why yes, he's exceptionally talented"

Light's eyes snapped over to L. 'He's talking about me! Oh my god!'

L finished up his phone call and met Light's eyes. Light flushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. 

"Where is Aiber? He's *late*" L said the word like it was an abomination, but to L, it was. He detested tardiness. 

"Caught in Traffic" Wedy shrugged, "That's the excuse he usually gives, anyway"

"I don't have *time* for excuses, Wedy" L snapped back, "Ring him and tell him to get his ass here right now"

Light's eyes widened at the curse word. L had switched to Italian, and the other members of the task force seemed none the wiser, but Light could speak Italian. He informed L of that fact by chuckling and asking him what other languages he could speak. It could be fun to talk about the others (Matsuda) in languages they (he) couldn't understand. 

"I speak English, Japanese, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian and Portuguese fluently. I'm passable in various other languages" L shot Light a small smile. "And you?" He asked in French. 

"Japanese, French, Italian and pretty rusty English" Light listed off, a big grin on his face as he added: "Matsuda is an idiot" in Italian. 

"That he is" L chuckled in reply. 

Wedy glanced between the two, a smirk curling her lips. They were flirting! They were totally flirting and it seemed neither of them knew they were doing it. Well, maybe Light did, going by the flush on his cheeks. But L! The Greatest Detective in the world didn't have a clue about what was going on. It was so rich Wedy felt laughter bubbling up and she had to choke it back down as she attempted to keep a straight face. She rang Aiber and passed L's message on. 

Aiber eventually turned up ten minutes later, and Light instantly knew he didn't think much of this crook either. 

'Slimy bastard' was what Light thought as Aiber grinned down at him patronizingly and shook his hand. 

"Nice to see a kid running 'round the place"

L's eyes snapped to Aiber. He'd warned him not to insinuate he was inexperienced because of his age and he wouldn't tolerate the man doing the same to Light. 

"A kid? Light is the same age *I* was when I saw through your schemes and incarcerated you in Monte Carlo" L reminded stonily, "And if you think *age* is an indicator of raw talent and ability then that just proves how stupid *you* are" L added, enjoying the narrowed eyed glare Aiber sent in his direction at the dressing down. 

'I might be a lot younger than you, Aiber, but I'm your boss and you *will* show respect' L thought as he glared the older man down. 

Light's heart fluttered at L's defense of him. 'And he called me 'Light!' He didn't use a suffix!'

Wedy strolled over to Aiber and whispered something in his ear. L frowned as Aiber suddenly grinned and said 'Ohhhh' as if in understanding. 

L had quite enough nonsense for one day. "Get to work!" He barked at them, growing irritated at their unusual behavior. 

"Right you are, Boss" Aiber suddenly seemed rather upbeat and cheerful, "Matsuda-San, come with me"

"Do I have to?" Matsuda whimpered. He didn't like the look of this Aiber fellow… 

"Yes!" L snapped. Matsuda gulped and shuffled away with Aiber to begin his prep for gaining access to Yotsuba. 

"Fucking *idiots*" L growled softly, eye twitching in irritation. 

"Coffee? " Light asked. He laid a hand on L's shoulder in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture and smiled down at him. 'You're so cute when you're angry, L. I love the twitchy eye thing' he thought, trying to hide the tell tale blush sweeping across his neck. 

"Yes please, Light-Kun. Chuck a few Valium in there while you're at it"

*******************

"Matsui Isaha, is that correct?"

Matsuda smiled dopily, and it wasn't much of an act. "That's right! I was sent here by Mr Demegawa to conduct a quick search, I shouldn't be too long. Truth be told, I don't even want to *be* here!"

The business associates shared a knowing look. This Rookie cop would not cause them a problem. They decided in that glance they would palm him off to some of the girls and just reschedule 'the meeting' an hour or so later. It was troubling that the head of Japanese Law enforcement was poking his head into their business, but they decided if this Isaha was the best they were going to send it wasn't *too* troubling. Not yet, anyway. If it had been *L* looking into them… Well, they preferred to not even think about that. 

"I'm sure whoever made the complaint of fraud and tax evasion against Yotsuba were just jealous, I mean, you guys are on fire right now!" Matsuda waffled on, keeping the smirking security teams attention on him as Wedy, in her guise as one of the high-end hookers who 'tended' to the businessmen, strolled through the foyer. She received several leers and the occasional nod in greeting. They thought she was Janice. Too bad for them the real Janice Waterson was doped up and locked in the ladies. 

She was headed to the disused bathroom on the fourteenth floor. That is where Higuchi had stashed the Death Note. He moved it about the building every other day and seemed paranoid about anyone else getting hold of it. 

As Matsuda blundered his way through an interview with Yotsuba's spokesperson, Wedy slipped into a lift and wiped the seductive smile from her face. This was business now, and she knew she would be up against it. As soon as she hit the fourteenth floor she would have to wipe the security as she went, which wasn't exactly any easy thing to do. Obviously she could do it, she was L's safecracker after all, but still. Jobs like this always made her a bit nervous and jumpy. She used those nerves to keep alive. 

"Report, Wedy"

"I'm nearly at floor 14" Wedy breathed in reply to L's voice through her headset. "Using Matsuda as a decoy was genius, they're practically pissing themselves at him"

"Of course it was. It's only fitting to use Matsuda-San's natural stupidity to our benefit. Aiber is on standby to perform the evac. Wedy, keep on your guard. I'm not happy we haven't been able to gain surveillance footage of these 'meetings' and the fact Higuchi is using different rooms for each meeting is highly suspicious, as is his cycling of the Death Note's hiding place"

"I know" Wedy swiped back her black wig and readjusted her stance. Two floors to go. "Ten minutes. Wedy out"

Wedy tucked her discreet earpiece away and glanced around. The elevator pinged and she lunged to the side just in time to avoid two burly security guards loitering near the bathroom door. 

Wedy had been expecting at least one lookout and so wasn't concerned. She quietly loaded her dart gun and smashed the buttons on the elvator with her fist. It began to ping and the guards shuffled closer. 

"Damn thing! You'd think with how much dough Higuchi is making he'd sort them out by now" one muttered. He withdrew his gun, just in case, and rounded the corner. He frowned as he heard a 'whoosh' and promptly crumpled to the ground. Wedy took the second guard out in similar fashion. Neither had even seen her. 

"Damn, I'm good" Wedy smirked, stepping over the bodies and hurrying to the cameras. L fed her instructions on how he wanted them wiped. 

"It has to be a ten minute time skip, Wedy, to make it look like an electrical blip"

"Got it" Wedy whispered once she was finished. She legged it to the men's bathroom, gun drawn, and eased inside. She hurried to the fourth cubicle and snapped on a second pair of gloves. She made short work of dismantling the cistern and smiled in triumph as she saw the Death Note wrapped in a waterproof bag. 

"Excellent. Secure the Death Note and return everything as it was. The guards won't be out for much longer" L advised. 

"Should I open it?"

"No. Getting out is of the highest priority and your time frame is short. I've called in Aiber. Stash the Death Note and move. While I appreciate your concern as to check its validity, we only have one shot at this. We *saw* Higuchi stash it here an hour ago. We will have to take the risk of it being a decoy… but my instincts tell me it is not. Get out of there, Wedy."

Wedy clicked her tongue. 'Fine then, but if it's a decoy you can fuck off if you think I'm coming back here' she thought. She shoved the soaked plastic bag under her dress and tried not to grimace. It was a damn good job L paid her well, she thought as the stagnant water trickled down her stomach. 

Wedy checked her watch. She had four minutes left. She didn't bother with the elevator this time. Now that she had what she was after she used the stairs to avoid detention. She doubted the lazy bastards who worked here would use them. As soon as she reached the foyer she spotted Aiber, posing as a cop and giving Matsuda a *very* public dressing down for turning up at Yotsuba without the proper paperwork. Wedy shot some of the business men a 'Can you believe that?' Smile and sashayed out of the door. 

"That was a quick call, Janice"

Wedy swiftly pivoted, bright smile in place. 'Oh, that was all about *sugar*, Darling" she purred. "If you'd like me to have a longer call, maybe hit me up?"

The guard glanced at the 'cop' and subtly nodded his head at the 'hooker'

"Later, boys! Oh. Is the Red Audi your car?"

Matsuda frantically nodded his head. Finally! The code phrase that meant he could get the hell out of here. 

"You've got a parking ticket. Tut-tut" Wedy turned and walked away, glancing briefly at her watch. one minute to spare. 

"Fuck sake, Isaha! I can only apologize for the inconvenience again. We will get out of your hair" Aiber gave the reps a respectful bow of his head. 

As the guards and reps gloated about the incompetence of the local police, Higuchi's Death Note was being spirited away back to Kira Task Force HQ and straight back to the person they feared most:

The Detective L.


	5. The Shinigami who came to Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Rem and ruffles feathers with his extreme decisions in taking down Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% believe L *would* have used the Death Note if he had the chance. Not for cleansing of criminality (because I believe that is a futile concept to begin with) or for personal gain but to solve cases. He's not above using the Death Note to solve cases, in my opinion.

L stared at the image of the skimpily dressed blonde Idol. 

"Misa Amane" L mumbled, dropping his eyes to the DNA sample Near had sent him. "Killing your competition makes sense. But how did you kill them?"

Light frowned as he watched L flick through Near's report. They were waiting for Wedy to return with the Death Note, but in the meantime L had decided to focus on who he believed was the second Kira. 

"Are we going to bring her in for questioning, and on what grounds? Without concrete evidence we can't hold her long"

L flicked his eyes to Light. "I know *that*, Light-Kun. We have DNA evidence that she sent in the Kira tapes to Sakura TV and a hunch that she is the second Kira, but that is all…" L sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Amane's representatives were smart. They were immediately releasing press reports that Misa Amane did *not* condone Kira's actions and that someone she considered a close friend had sent in tapes to Sakura Tv to *frame* her. 

"It's plausible, however… " L bitterly nibbled on a donut, "Without further proof, we can't detain her. We need to watch her closely, Light-Kun"

Light nodded, mind drifting as he spotted the flash of stark white flesh his eyes were drawn to as L stretched and his shirt rose over his belly slightly. 

'Oh god' Light rubbed his eyes and tried to re-foccus himself. This was getting ridiculous now… 

"Wedy. Report"

Light looked up at the monitor. Wedy was zipping in and out of traffic as her bike sped towards them. 

"ETA is 15 minutes. Matsuda has been evaced successfully. Aiber is taking the long way round. His ETA is 32 minutes"

"Well done, Wedy" 

Light glanced at L. He genuinely seemed *proud* of her. 

'What is your history with her, L? She seems very comfortable with you. Were you once more than 'business associates?'

"No problem, Ryuzaki. Wedy out!"

L caught Light's considering look. "What?" he asked flatly. 

"... Nothing" Light averted his gaze, swallowing down his bitter curiosity about Wedy. He couldn't ask L yet. He already had an idea bubbling in the back of his mind to prove himself to L. He wanted L to be proud of *him* not Wedy. "This Misa Amane, where is she based? I could investigate her privately. You know, flirt a little with her, make her spill her secrets…"

L turned comically wide eyes to him. "You mean… undercover?" A calculating gleam lit up his eyes. "That could work, Light-Kun"

"Leave her to me" Light smiled confidently, "I've always been able to wrap the ladies around my little finger"

L tilted his head. "Do you have a girlfriend, Light-Kun?"

Light looked down at his tightly fitted dress shirt with a wry smile. "Uh, no, I'm gay, Ryuzaki-Kun"

L blinked. 'Gay? Hmm, that's actually not that surprising. He does have impeccable dress sense, if I was to be so crass as to believe those kinds of stereotypes'

Light's eyes burned down on him as Ryuzaki nibbled on a thumbnail in thought. He didn't believe he had ever met a Gay person before, with the possible exception of Mello, who L suspected strongly of suffering repressed homosexuality due to his relegious upbringing… 

"That isn't a problem for you, is it?" Light shifted awkwardly, wondering why L seemed so thoughtful all of a sudden. 

"Of course not, Light-Kun's sexuality is none of my concern. Forgive me, I was just thinking about someone else for a moment"

'I gathered that and I don't *like* it" Light thought, jaw twitching in irritation. The others hadn't arrived yet and Light deliberated just asking the question burning up his soul. 'Fuck it' he opened his mouth and asked:

"Is Wedy your girlfriend, L?"

Watari, who was casually cleaning a deadly looking sniper rifle, actually *snorted* in laughter. 'Oh Yagami-Kun,' the old man thought in amusement, "That was as subtle as a heart attack!'

"..." L slowly dropped his thumb from his mouth and just stared at Light. Whatever had given Light that impression?! "No. She works for me. I'm aware she can be a little… tactile, on occasion, but there is certainly nothing personal between us" L cleared his throat, "I do not believe I have an interest in that sort of thing, Light-Kun. My cases come first. I do not claim to want nor desire human company in *that* way"

'Nooo! He can't mean that! Oh god, he's asexual?!' Light could have cried at the revelation.

Watari cleared his throat. The atmosphere was growing thick and Light's surprised sadness was such that he felt sorry for the young man. 

"Ryuzaki, you have never have much of an opportunity to explore that side of yourself. I do not think you can rule something out without first experiencing it" Watari counselled, sending Light a small smile. A ghost of a smile filtered across Light's lips. He appreciated the effort. 

L's eyes narrowed faintly at Watari. Was the man insinuating he knew best in these matters? That was propstours. L was pretty certain he was above such trivial matters of the flesh, thank you very much. His body was a shell that housed his brain, and that was as much thought he gave it. Why did he feel almost *judged* by Watari? 'If I wanted to, I could sleep with pretty much whomever I wanted' L felt a fierce sting of irritation at the look Watari and Light-Kun were sharing. "Anyway, can we get back to the matter at hand" L snapped. Wedy was due to arrive any moment and he was itching for answers. He'd already pulled up the list of heart attack victims and was eager to compare them to the names written down in Higuchi's funny little notebook. 

As soon as Wedy arrived she placed the still dripping package in L's hand. "It feels *evil*" she said, her face solemn with sincerity. "It's creepy as fuck, L"

L tutted, because he really didn't buy in to superstition and such nonsense. He whipped the Death Note out of it's soaked plastic wrapping and flicked it open. His eyes narrowed in interest as he read the rules but he was forced to look up when a shadow suddenly fell over him. 

'What the-' L's thought processes were immediately broken as he stared, wide eyed and horrified, at the *spectre* hanging over him. Tall, gaunt, white and mummy like. The creature's one yellow eye stared back at him. 

"What are you doing with this Death Note, L Lawliet?"

It might have been the raspy, death-like voice, or the hint of fangs behind the purple lips. It might even have been the casual use of his full name, but all L could do was open his mouth and *scream*

"L?! What's wrong?!" Light flew to his side, eyes burning with worry as he took in how terrified L was. 

"Can't… C-can't you see it?!" L stammered, holding a shaking arm up as he pointed at thin air. Watari glanced at Wedy before slowly approaching and picking up the Death Note. His mouth dropped open in surprise as he too saw the spectre looming over them. 

"Oh my" Watari uttered. For the first time in sixty two years he was genuinely gobsmacked. He didn't know what to make of this wraith like creature. 'Guess the supernatural does exist' he thought as he tried to process what was happening. 

"Let me see" Light touched the Notebook with one hand and turned to stare up at the creature. He didn't scream like L did, but he did stagger back in shock, a faint whimper of terror escaping him. 

"I asked you a question, Lawliet" the creature rasped. 

It was too bad L couldn't answer. His eyes rolled back and he pitched forward. Light had to rush forward to grab him before he fell off his chair and onto the floor. L had fainted through shock and terror and Watari was reaching for his sniper rifle. 

"Don't even bother, old man. Your toys don't affect my kind" 

"What *are* you?!" Wedy, who had touched the notebook too after watching the others reactions, asked, her pale face strained as she gazed up at the monster. 

"I am Rem, the Shinigami tied to that Death Note. Now that he," the Shinigami pointed a long, gnarled finger at L, "has stolen the Death Note ownership has transferred to him. For as long as L Lawliet possess the Death Note I possess *him*"

"L Lawliet?" Light mumbled incredulously as he stared down at L's sleeping face. 'That's your name? Your *real* name?!'

"Light-Kun. Call the others and bring your father in. I believe the Kira case has just become substantially more complicated" Watari laid down his weapon but kept his eyes trained on the 'Shinigami' as it called itself. 

"R-right" Light gently laid L back in the chair and scrambled for his phone. He wasn't sure what to say to his father so he simply told him a huge development had happened and that he and the rest of the task force where needed back at once. 

"I think I need a cup of tea" Watari slowly looked away from Rem and went to the kettle. Rem continued to stare at L, wondering how the human had got his hands on the Death Note in the first place. 

"Tea, Shinigami-San?" 

A look of surprise washed over the creatures face and it was oddly comical. Light bit back a giggle as the creature slowly approached Watari. 

"I'm a god of death, human, and you offer me tea? Why?"

"Because I was brought up to be polite and courteous to guests, gods of death none withstanding" Watari replied primply, "Also, I'm interested if you can actually eat and drink" he added. Rem simply nodded her head and reached out for the small cup. 

She lifted it to her lips and drank. It was ridiculous, to see such an ungainly figure drinking out of fine china so daintily, yet here it was, happening right in front of his eyes. If Light wasn't in such a state of shock he probably would have laughed at the sight of it. 

A Shinigami had come to tea! Light shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee. He had a feeling he would need it. 

******************

When L awoke he bolted upright and the haunting image of a bright yellow eye greeted him. Rem. 

"Shinigami" L rasped. "You exist!"

"Naturally" Rem seemed to drawl the answer. "Shinigami have existed far longer than your kind, insignificant human"

Well. L did not appreciate that one bit. His fear gave way to anger and he yanked the duvet from him and got to his feet. The creature loomed over him but L was done being afraid. Shinigami existed. The supernatural existed. They were now fact, and he *dealt* with facts. 

"Don't talk down to me like that, you hulking *thing*" L snapped at the creature. "I don't know who the fuck you think *you* are but I am *not* insignificant. I am L and you *will* show me the respect I deserve!" 

Rem blinked, pulling back in surprise as the young human strained his neck to hold her gaze in challenge. 

'This one has more backbone than Higuchi. Perhaps he is right. Perhaps he isn't insignificant' 

She dipped her head in recognition. Almost immediately some of the fury vanished from the dark eyes staring up at her. 

"Thank you… Rem-Sam, was it?" L decided it was best to be polite to the thing in exchange. It might help him secure the answers he sought. "Rem-San, as you might imagine, I am very curious about the Death Note and its links to Higuchi. I must know how it works and what its limitations are"

Rem kept her face blank. It was entirely up to her how much information she chose to give to the human who possessed her Death Note. It also depended on how *interesting* she found them. The fact that L had stood up to her made him very interesting indeed. 

"I will tell you *some* of which you desire to know, L Lawliet"

L smiled and dipped his head at her. That was fair. He wouldn't expect the creature to tell him everything and where was the fun in that? "Let's head downstairs then, Rem-San" 

Rem followed the human down to the 'HQ' as he called it. The instant they entered the room all eyes were upon them. Matsuda screamed, Mogi's eyes nearly popped out and Aizawa merely glared at the abomination towering over L. Stouchiro simply shook his head and mumbled how he thought he had seen *everything* up until now… 

"Everyone. This is Rem. Rem, this is the Task Force assembled to capture Kira. Kira is Higuchi, is he not?"

Rem considered her response. It had been irksome watching Higuchi use the Death Note purely for monetry gain. Her keen senses told her this L Lawliet character would find a better, more interesting, use for it. 

"He is the first Kira" Rem clarified. "All those who have recently died that were involved in the corporate world were killed by him"

"How?" Matsuda blurted out. L let out a long suffering sigh and picked up the Death Note, holding it delicately by one corner. 

"With *this* Matsudsa-San. Did you not even read it?" (Light snickered at the tone L used, it was like he was implying Matsuda's ability to read *period*) "The human whose name is written in this book shall die" L flipped to the front page and reached for a pen. "Well, let's test that, shall we?"

"WHAT?! Ryuzaki!" Souichiro stepped forward, face twisted in equal parts anger and exasperation. "You can't just-"

"Let me stop you there, Yagami-San" L clicked the pen and leveled the chief with a steely look. "I *can* do whatever I want, especially if my actions lead to Higuchi's demise. He's used this to kill 678 people. I'd like one Kira taken care of before I settle my score with the other. Watari, load the surveillance footage, please. I need to have his face in mind when I write his name"

Watari hurried to the computer and brought it up. 

Light knew L was willing to step beyond what was considered normal to crack a case, and he wasn't surprised in the least when L stated he would use the Death Note. He would have done the same thing himself. What was justice really? Light believed it was something one made for themselves. Light believed in the principle of an eye for an eye. Higuchi had killed people using the Death Note, so he found it fitting that he himself should die by the Death Note.

"You'll be as bad as Kira then!" Matsuda yelped as L began to write. 

"Perhaps" L offered a small shrug, "if by bad you are comparing his 678 uses of the Death Note to my *one* use, then sure" L finished Higuchi's name with a flourish. He checked back to the rules and smiled as he quickly added something else. 

"If this notebook is indeed genuine, and considering our present company I'd say it is, then we will soon see it in action. Higuchi is going to throw himself from Tokyo tower in one hours time. Before he does that he is going to make a full video confession of his crimes as Kira and send them to us" L sat back and cracked his neck. 

"... Can't believe you've just done that!" Aizawa fumed. 

"Believe it, Aizawa-San because I did" L replied in a disinterested monotone. "If you don't like how I operate the door is that way" he added as Aizawa opened his mouth to speak again. "However, should you choose to walk I should advise you on the merit of keeping all you have learnt confidential" L cautioned. 

Aizawa stomped out of the HQ, declaring dramatically that he quit. 

"Goodbye, Aizawa-san" L waved, already busy hacking into Higuchi's private business account. As he had specified in the Death Note, Higuchi was currently hard at work transferring vast sums of money to charities operating in Japan. 

"Will you use the Death Note as he has done?" Rem had to ask. L slowly turned from his computer and gave her a considering look. 

"Will I use it for monetary gain? No. However, if using this Death Note helps me eradicate the second Kira, then yes, I will write names down too. And then I will burn it"

Rem's mouth opened. She closed it again. That had been unexpected. 

"This sort of power is not meant for human hands to wield, Rem-San" L mumbled quietly, "I would like you to tell me as much as you can about the Death Note, where you come from and the limitations to the Death Note's use. Watari, please pour Rem some tea, we have much to discuss"

Light hovered by L's side before sitting next to him, a silent show of support. Souichiro sighed before running his hands through his hair. What choice did he have but to accept this? He was still reeling at the sight of the ghastly 'Shinigami' and this strange new reality they all faced. 

Watari began pouring the tea as they settled on the sofas, all eyes on Rem as she began her story…


	6. Dreams and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L makes a shocking discovery after a rather *intimate* dream involving Light. In the wake of L's crises, Light steps in to take command...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, L, you had a wet dream, Honey! That's all 😂 but seriously, I guess it must have been a shock to consider yourself Asexual and 'above such things' and then BOOM! Hormones!

Higuchi's confession as Kira was in L's hands as was his body. He'd sent Aiber to collect the absolute mess that was once human. With the body and a confession L released a simple statement saying the first Kira had been apprehended and had taken his own life to avoid prosecution. He gave no details as to how Kira had killed. 'It's probably best to leave that to their imagination, the less people who know about the existence of Death Notes the better' L had explained as he swiftly marked Higuchi's file as 'Deceased' and moved onto his associates. 

"Twenty men were actively involved in his meetings to determine who was going to be targeted and killed" Light muttered, "We need their names too, Ryuzaki, they can't get away with it"

"Oh, they won't" L was busy typing away, "The entire Yotsuba corporation is about to self-implode. Higuchi's confession alone will be enough to destroy all confidence in the company, tie that in with fraud and tax evasion charges I will bring to them… Yotsuba will crumble within the week"

L sounded so confident and Light smiled at him. L was brilliant, utterly brilliant and soon it would be his time to shine. He would track down Misa Amane and bring her to justice. L would be impressed, maybe so impressed he might ask him to stay on and work other cases with him? 

'Or he might send me away. He didn't give a single fuck when Aizawa walked…' Light's smile flickered and faded as his anxiety grew. He'd only known L ten days. L had admitted himself he didn't particularly care for people. Did that mean once the Kira case was solved L would just turn his back on him? The thought made his heart clench painfully and for one panicked second Light wondered if Kira had got him. 

"Light-Kun, I would like you to meet up with Misa Amane as soon as possible. Perhaps when the dust is settled with Yotsuba? I suspect Miss Amane possesses a Death Note, and if that is the case, we will need to ensure you are suitably disguised, just in case she possess the eyes"

Souichiro began grumbling under his breath. He was not happy his son was putting himself in the firing line, nor the reason *why* Light was doing it but Light had told him bluntly he was doing it and that was that. If he could convince Amane to drop her guard and confess to being the second Kira L would respect him. That, to Light, was worth the risk. Light was past caring if his father disapproved of his crush on L. He would have to pull the big guns out now if he wanted to impress him and carve out a place in L's world for himself. Light knew the only way to do that (since L was sadly an Asexual) was to excel in case work. He would try and work on the Asexuality issue at a later date. 

'Besides, L's said I can have access to the Death Note and Rem should I need to. Misa's Shinigami shouldn't be a threat to me because Rem said Shinigami cannot kill to lengthen a favoured humans lifespan without dying themselves' Light thought to himself, eyes drifting over the white thing currently sipping tea with Watari. For some reason they seemed to be rather affable together.

"Give her an alias as well, Light. If she has the eyes you might be able to pick up on it if she seems surprised at your name" L advised. 

"Of course" Light set his shoulders and sent L what he *hoped* was a sizzling smile. "You just leave it to me, Ryuzaki"

L blinked. Where was the 'Kun?' Did that mean he should just call Light-Kun Light as well now? He glanced to Watari for clarification. The old man simply smiled at him and nodded his head. L shrugged and decided Watari did actually know best when it came to social niceties. 

"I will be monitoring what she says since you will be wearing wire taps…" L tapped his chin in thought, "I might even meet this Miss Amane myself. Rem, you have to follow me around since I possess your Death Note. Would you tell me if Amane has a Shinigami following her?"

Rem shrugged. "Perhaps. If I *feel* like it"

'Ugh. Unpredictable things, these Shinigami' L thought sourly. No matter. He'd think of a way to get what he wanted. It was going on ten, and Matsuda was sprawled out on his desk asleep. It was getting late and L actually found himself longing for his bed as well. After 72 hours without sleep he was at his limit. He felt they'd covered enough ground for one day. Higuchi was dead and his Death Note was in his possession, Yotsuba were set to crumble and they had Misa Amane in their sights. 

"Everyone go home and be back here for ten am. The news that the first Kira has been quashed should have spread globally by then. I suspect our second Kira will have something to say about it. We will concentrate on convicting the other members of Yotsuba and initiating contact with Misa Amane tomorrow morning"

One by one the team filed out the office and even Souichiro could not fight back the yawns. Light cast L one last longing look over his shoulder before the blast doors closed behind him. 

'I'll dream of you, L. Again. I wonder if you will ever dream of me?' Light scoffed at his maudlin thought as he walked with his father down to the car park.

Little did the Intern realize that L *would* dream of him that night… 

*******************

At first L couldn't settle, despite his fatigue. How could he when Rem loomed over him, her eye piercingly bright in the darkness. 

"Can't you just go somewhere else?" L sighed as he sat up and glowered at Rem. 

"I could" Rem shrugged, as if she didn't much care either way. "I will have a look around then"

L slumped back against his pillows with a sigh. Finally. Alone in the dark, he tried his best to switch off. An unfortunate side effect of having such an active brain was the difficulty in relaxing and stopping the constant trains of thought that flowed through it. 

L huffed and rolled onto his side. He thought back to Watari had said about him not being above such matters of physical attraction because he'd never tried it. What an absurd motion. Surely that was *why* he was above them? He didn't feel the need to have someone by his side. He certainly didn't feel the need to exchange bodily fluids with someone either. L shuddered at the thought. It sounded so unhygienic and disgusting… 

'Why did I think of *that*? How am I supposed to sleep now?' L threw the duvet right over his head and snuggled beneath the goose down quilt. The clean scent of cotton and lavender seemed to help soothe him and soon he found his eyelids growing heavy. Finally, they fell closed and granted him the rest he so desperately needed. 

Unfortunately, his brain was still very active, and it had decided to focus on Light Yagami. L Lawliet might have been a genius with a phenomenally high IQ, but he was blind to his own attraction to the Intern. His subconscious decided it was time to clue him in. 

L dreamt that he and Light were in the HQ. For some odd reason no one else was around and Light was shirtless. L frowned in his sleep, unable to stop himself wondering why the hell Light would be shirtless. He slipped into a deeper sleep and his control over the lucid dream diminished. This was the time his subconscious came out to play. 

"Light, why are you looking at me like that?" L asked as Light slowly *prowled* closer to him. Light leaned over L's chair, and L felt his breath catch in his throat at the intensity in those bright Amber eyes. 

"Because this has to stop, Ryuzaki. I want you and you want me. Enough dancing around one another" 

L opened his mouth to dispute that fact, but the only thing that came out was a startled yelp as Light reached for him. He fisted a hand in L's shirt and pulled him up. L's eyes widened in shock as he felt Light's lips crash down onto his. 

Hot. Wet. Intoxicating. 

L couldn't stop the shiver than ran through him as Light swept his tongue across his lips. Without thought, L opened his mouth and moaned raggedy at the sensation of Light's tongue brushing against his own. The kiss grew steadily heated until K somehow found himself standing up, arms wrapped around Light's waist and kissing with a ferocious passion he had no idea he possessed. It wasn't enough, with each hungry suck of his tongue L found himself ravenous for more. He groaned in relief when Light tugged him closer, their groins rubbing against each other and sending sparks of pleasure racing down L's spine. 

L staggered back as Light pushed him against the desk. 

"Sit on it. I'm going to suck your cock"

'?!' L gaped at Light. He felt hands on his shoulders and he sat on his desk, breath coming in sharp pants as Light's hand reached for his fly. 

"Do you want me to make you come, L? I will make you *scream* with pleasure" Light leaned down to whisper in his ear, palm grinding against the growing bulge in L's pants. 

"Ye-yes" L whimpered, his formidable brain taking a backseat as hormones flooded his system. He needed to come so badly. He needed Light's mouth on him. He could have sworn he needed it more than he needed to breathe! 

"Close your eyes, this is going to feel so good, Baby…"

L's eyelids closed and he cried out softly. Light had undone his flies and was pumping his dick. L shuddered at the touch, his toes curling as arousal simmered through him. His cock pulse demandingly and he began to squirm and buck his hips. 

"Please, Light, oh god-" L choked out, "Please!"

Light eased off stroking his cock and L whined in disappointment. Light fell to his knees and parted L's legs, skimming his thighs with his hands. L gulped as he felt Light's breath against thr skin of his inner thighs. 

'Oh fuck. Oh fuckfuckfuck-'

L tipped his head back and yelled in startled ecstacy when he felt Light tongue his slit. He grabbed Light's head and carded his fingers through Light's hair. It seemed like this was the right thing to do, for Light surged down and drew his length completely inside his mouth. L could only scream Light's name over and over as he felt himself hurtling towards ecstacy at an alarmingly fast pace. 

Light began to Bob his head faster, picking up on L's urgency, and moaned around his mouthful. The vibrations made L surge against him, hips bucking frantically as he neared completion. 

"Light! Light! Fuck, more! More! I'm gonna- LIIIIGHT!!"

L thrashed in his bed, hips bucking as wave after wave of pleasure swept over him. He clawed at the sheet, panting as he came all over his chest and stomach with strong jets of thick come. 

"Oh god, oh fuck, Light, yes!" L cried out. The sound of his voice startled him and suddenly dream and reality intermingled. His eyes snapped open as he shot out the last jet of come and L let out a horrified moan. 

Shaking in aftershocks and utter horror, L could only yank back the duvet and stare in wide-eyed disbelief at the mess he'd made on his stomach. 

"I… I've…" L shuddered, brain numb and body trembling. His cock throbbed in satisfaction and he still felt fuzzy headed and tingly. He moaned in despair as he stared down at his cock. "How could you *do* this to me?!" L cried, tears of hopelessness springing to his eyes. Why was he having these sort of dreams?! And about *Light* no less. 

'Oh no. Oh no no no…' L curled in on himself and clutched his head with his hands. His body and mind had betrayed him and they'd made him weak. He already shivered at the prospect of feeling that piercing pleasure again. 

L threw the duvet off him and scrubbed at his skin. His heart hammered with shame and fear as he stumbled into the bathroom. He needed to shower. He needed to be clean once again. 

As L rubbed his skin raw he broke down in sobs, body and mind reeling as he tried to process what had happened. 

He was not above the lure of the flesh after all. He was only human. He felt a sexual attraction to the Intern. 

"I'm never sleeping again" L hissed, glaring at the shower loofah as if his current predicament was entirely its fault. 

'I need to keep my distance from Light-Kun. I don't need this distraction and I certainly do *not* want a damn relationship with him' even as he thought it L felt a murmur of 'That's wrong. Yes you do' whisper in the depths of his mind. He leaned his head against the cool tile and breathed in deeply. 

He would endure this and like every trial and tribulation before him he would overcome… 

************************

The next morning Light found a very different L waiting for him. 

"Morning, Ryuzaki" Light chirped. L flushed bright red and whipped his head away, seemingly unable to even look at him. 

"M-morning, Light-Kun" L cleared his throat and took a long glug of coffee. Light frowned, wondering at this sudden change. L seemed almost *awkward* and embarrassed to be talking to him. What had changed. 

"Did you sleep well, Ryuzaki?" Light tried, emphasizing the lack of suffix on L's alias. 

L's eyes widened and he almost choked on his coffee. 'There is no way he knows what happened' L reassured himself as took a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

"Yes! Yes I did. Very well. No dreams. Nothing peculiar happened" L's eyes went wider still as he realised Watari did his laundry. Watari would see… 

"L? What's wrong with you?" Light leaned towards him, that same intensity in his eyes and L felt for one moment he was dreaming again. Was Light going to lean forward and kiss him? Shove him up against his desk and suck his cock and-

"L" Light whispered softly. L cringed at the tenderness in Light's voice. Watari glanced between them and knew instantly something had changed. L seemed frightened by something. He had raised the boy and knew the only thing that truly scared L Lawliet was his own limitations. Therefore, L must have discovered he felt attracted to Light Yagami. 

"I'm sorry" L pulled away from Light, his face fixing in an impassive mask. "I'm not feeling well. Please discuss your plans to initiate contact with Amane"

L jumped up from his chair and snatched up his laptop. "Watari, I will be working upstairs for a while. Keep an eye on the Task Force on my behalf and please keep me updated" L called over his shoulder as he forced himself to walk *calmly* away and not bolt for his bedroom door. Once he was safely inside he slumped against the wall and breathed out a long, shuddering breath. 

'Fuck. What am I going to do?' L squeezed his eyes shut, the image of those intense amber orbs burning behind his eyelids. 

Downstairs in HQ, Light turned stricken eyes to Watari. 

"What did I do, Watari-San?"

Watari sighed deeply and gestured to the sofa. Light obediently sat and waited for Watari to speak. 

"I believe, Yagami-Kun, L has just made a monumental discovery concerning something of a… private nature. Please be patient with him. I will speak to him and get to the bottom of it"

Light couldn't stop the swell of hope he felt. Had L dreamt of him? Or maybe L had just realised he returned his attraction? Did he actually havr a chance with him?! 

"I'll be patient. I'll do anything. Please, Watari-San! I really like him…" Light angrily wiped a few tears from his eyes. 

"I think your feelings run a little deeper than that, Yagami-Kun. I might be old but I am not *blind*. Many years ago I too was in love. I know what love looks like"

"I love him" Light muttered bitterly, "I've been in love with the concept of 'L' for years and now I've met him-"

They both fell silent as they heard the familiar 'beep' of the Task Force members scanning themselves in. 

Matsuda and Mogi trudged in, both looking exhausted and pale. Watari cleared his throat and rested his hand on Light's shoulder. 

"Give him time, Light. He will come around"

Light wiped his eyes once more before he plastered a carefree smile on his face. Neither Mogi, nor Matsuda or his father noticed his distress. 

"Ryuzaki is feeling unwell today. He's asked Watari and I to go over the plan to initiate contact with Amane" Light cleared his throat. He stood up to his full height and stared down at his team. He was more than just an Intern now. 

Speechless, Souichiro looked up at his son. He couldn't help but wonder if one day he *would* work by L's side as was his dream. His son was grim faced with determination and Souichiro knew if Light wanted something he would dig his heels in and do whatever it took to get it. 

It appeared Light was digging his heels in. His face was etched with determination as he took command, approved of and aided by Watari, and laid down his plan of action concerning one Misa Amane…


	7. Important conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Watari have a long overdue heart to heart. Light begins his solo mission of getting Misa Amane, the second Kira, to fall head over heels in love with him...

True to his word, L did begin to distance himself from Light a little bit. Between his heirs clamoring to be allowed a visit, the inquiry and prosecution of Yotsuba and having a Shinigami hanging around HQ, he found it easier than expected. 

Light had gone to make his introduction to Amane at the studio Amane was shooting this morning. L kept tabs on the operation but he was also busy prosecuting Yotsuba. The media were incessant in their demands for the complete picture as to how L had apprehended the first Kira. They wanted to know just how Kira had been able to kill. L obstinately refused to answer. 

L caught Watari staring at him. The old man was obviously deeply in thought and L flushed slightly. He knew Watari was aware something was wrong with him, but neither had broached the subject of L's sexual awakening yet. L knew it was only a matter of time. 

'Bloody Light. Why did I have to go and start wanting the Intern?' L thought with a bitterness even his candy couldn't override. He was disappointed in himself. He truly believed he was above such basic desires. 

"Ryuzaki, are you quite alright?"

L snapped out of his thoughts and turned his owlish gaze to Watari. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been staring into space for the last ten minutes and your ice cream has melted all over your lap"

L looked down. So it had. 

"... I'm *fine*" he stressed, a little growl to his tone. Watari knew well enough to back off a little. L would come to him to talk and only when he was ready. Without a word, L slouched off to get changed. Matsuda and Mogi shared a look of concern. What the hell was Ryuzaki's problem lately? He was prickly at the best of times but lately he'd morphed into a full blown cactus! 

Watari shook his head at them and politely reminded they were to keep digging up information on Misa Amane in L's absence. Souichiro was understandable tense and anxious about Light's meeting with the Kira suspect, and he was monitoring Light's body cam and wires. Light had arrived outside the studio and seemed to be waiting for the opportune moment to make his introduction to her… 

*******************

Light did his best to ignore the admiring glances of the models and swept through the studio. He already knew where Misa Amane was. She was in room C, preparing to leave after another successful shoot. Light ran a hand through his hair and checked his reflection. In his hand he carried the card and flowers he had been asked to deliver to her. He'd charmed his way straight past her security team without breaking a sweat. 

"Impressive, Light-Kun"

Light felt his toes curl in his shoes at the praise through his discreet earpiece. 

'Just wait, L, I am going to impress you so much more!' Light thought with a sunny smile. L might be his senior as far as most aspects of Detective work went, but in this, in subterfuge, manipulation and acting, Light was definitely the senior. 

Light knocked on Misa's door and waited patiently for her to answer. He already knew which angle he would take. He would be polite and sweet and the silly bint would think it was fate that they had met. The door opened and Light had his first real glance at the girl he suspected to be the second Kira. She was short, petite and had dyed blonde hair. Her eyes were blue, but Light knew from his research Misa Amane actually had naturally brown eyes and brown hair. 

"Oh, hello" Misa batted her eyelashes up at the handsome stranger. 

"Hello there, Miss Amane. I'm a florist courier and I was sent to deliver these by an admirer" Light swept the bouquet of roses in front of her and gave his most dazzling smile. 

Misa's eyes darted from the roses to that smile and back again. She reached for the roses and gave Light a coy look. 

"They aren't from *you* are they?"

'Sooner shit in my hands and clap' Light mentally shuddered at the thought, but outwardly he maintained his composure. 

"No, Miss Amane. If they were from me, and you have a beauty that warrants such gifts of flowers, I would have a colleague deliver them to you instead" Light answered smoothly, "Alas, these are from a… Kenchi Motoshi" he flicked the card to Misa. 

"Oh" Misa sounded disappointed and Light knew he'd got her hooked. He noted her eyes fixing above his head for a moment. He knew L wouldn't miss such a gesture either. 

"What's your name?"

Light tilted his head. "Miss, it isn't wise for anyone to give their names freely with what has been happening lately, however, I feel I can trust you. My name is Light Yagami"

"Light!" Came the angry hiss in his ear. Light had been expecting it, but he had a plan. He'd just have to explain it to Ryuzaki later. His instincts told him lying to this girl would be even more dangerous than telling the truth. He just hoped his risk would be worth it. 

"Please come in! Would you like some tea? Oh! I hope you don't think I'm being forward, it's just I've just finished filming and…" Misa twirled with her hair and smiled up sweetly at him. Light internally rolled his eyes at how transparent she was being. 

"Sure! I'd be honored. You were my last call today too! Maybe it's fate?" Light chuckled softly as he followed Misa into the dressing room. Her squeal of joy at his words made him smirk. 

'How predictable' Light thought as he sat down. Misa rushed to pour him some tea from her tea set before sitting down *close* next to him. 

"Light-Kun, oh, may I call you Light-Kun?"

Light faked being flustered. "Ah, I-f you like, Amane-San"

Misa's eyes glimmered. She always did love having cute boys on the run! "You can call me Misa! Misa doesn't mind!"

"Really? Wow. First name basis with an idol! Must be my lucky day" Light took a small sip of tea. "This is lovely, Misa-Chan, thank you"

Within twenty minutes, Light had secured her telephone number and learnt two very important things:

She was beyond easy to manipulate.   
She was a staunch Kira supporter. 

Light leaned forward and clutched her hands in his. 

"I admire Kira-San too! Its so nice to finally meet someone bold enough to say it, Misa-Chan! I'm just so devastated Higuchi-San was taken down by L. I suppose all our hopes now rest with the second Kira, whoever he is"

Misa's lips quirked into a smile. "Who says it's a he?"

Light's breath hitched. He had planned on leaving but he had to sow this final seed. He stroked Misa's hand tenderly. "If the second Kira was a female i'd be heartbroken because I would want to marry such a Goddess, Misa-Chan!"

Misa let out a breathy sigh at the words. Light noticed she looked slightly to her left, almost as if someone was talking to her. Perhaps someone was. Or something. Her Shinigami must be close by because Rem was always hanging around L. She'd said until L's death or his renouncement of the Death Note she *had* to haunt him. 

"Goodness, is that the time! I need to get going" Light bowed his head to her. "It was lovely meeting you, Misa-Chan" Light smiled charmingly as Misa peeped up at him. 

"Will you text me?"

"Yes" Light made sure to sound eager and then blushed, "If that is what you'd like, Misa-Chan?"

"Definitely" Misa purred. She watched Light leave and flopped back onto her chair, a giggle escaping her as she stomped her feet in excitement. 

"Ryuk! I'm so excited! I'm going to go on a date with Light! God, he's so tall and handsome!"

Ryuk simply stared at the giggly girl he was fool enough to be in love with. Something seemed off about the Yagami boy. He couldn't put his claw on it but he promised himself he would watch him closely. When Misa developed a crush on someone she crushed *hard* until either the feelings fizzled away or she moved onto the next boy. 

Ryuk had a feeling Yagami was different. Misa had seemed different in talking to him. She seemed *enthralled* by the brat. 

"Yay!! I can't wait for him to text me!" Misa danced around the room as she gathered her coat and handbag. "Come on, Ryuk! Let's go out to celebrate!"

Ryuk huffed and trudged after her, wondering just what mischief she'd gone and got herself into now.

********************

It was ten past four when L finally cracked. He *had* to speak to Watari. He was the closest thing he had to a parent and his clandestine Google searches had left him with more questions than answers. He needed a second opion on his feelings for the Intern. 

"Watari, may I have a word please" L asked, with all the dignity he could muster. 

Years of practice keeping a poker face prevented Watari from smiling openly. "Certainly, Ryuzaki, would you like to talk in my office?"

"Yes" L ignored Matsuda's curious stare, snagged a Danish pastry, and followed Watari into his office. As soon as the door closed behind them he began to pace. He was nervous. He wasn't used to feeling like this. His eyes strayed to the small stack of ink cartridges and he immediately drifted over to them. Restacking them made him feel calmer. Logically he knew this was what most professionals had attributed as a behavioral characteristic typical of high functioning Autism. However, L thought most professionals could kiss his ass. He was who he was. He wasn't a label. He wasn't a 'typical' anything. He was L. 

"L, are you quite finished?" Watari asked, his tone light and filled with infinite patience. 

L sighed. "Watari. I have a problem" 

"I noticed. Care to tell me what it is, I might be able to help, L"

L's fingers itched to toy with the ink cartridges. Instead, he spun his chair to face Watari and blurted out: "I had a wet dream. About Light-Kun. I can't stop thinking about him and I don't know what to do. Help please"

Watari repressed a sigh at L's characteristic bluntness. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands in his lap. 

"L" he began in a careful tone, "You possess a singularly brilliant mind. What you also possess is a singularly brilliant arrogance. You have lived the last decade of your life believing you are *above* feeling love and attraction for other people. You've essentially denied your humanity. The reason why you are feeling so… out of synch, so to speak, is because you are dealing with a new reality. You have realized that you're only human. It is the human condition to want to love and be loved, and even you, my boy, are not immune to that"

L opened his mouth then closed it. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind yet he could voice not a single one of them. 

"Furthermore, I believe it is high time you took the opportunity to indulge in a bit of self reflection. Think on your feelings and you will find your answers, L, I promise you that. Look past your arrogance and accept you, L Lawliet, are as human as anyone else. I have been by your side sixteen years, but before I became Watari I was a husband and a father. My heart longs for my late wife and child still"

L's eyes widened to a comical degree. Watari had kept that a secret from him! 

"Why didn't you tell me of this? Of them, Watari?!" L blinked, shocked at the splash of tears that fell to his cheeks. "I thought you trusted me enough to tell me such things. I feel like I don't even know you. There is a whole part of your life you've kept a secret from me"

"My boy, I didn't mean to deceive you. I meant to protect you from my past. My wife and child were taken from me much before their time. Just as your parents were. When I found you I promised to dedicate my life to you and so I did. There was no time to dwell on my sorry past which is why I never mentioned it. My goal was to cultivate your mind and shape you into the person you are now. You are more than just my prodigy, L, you are my child-"

Watari gasped in shock as L approached, seemingly out of nowhere and flung his arms around him. 

"I understand. Thank you, Watari and… I am so very sorry about your wife and child. Would you tell me about them?"

Watari gently extracted himself from L's embrace. "One day, yes I will, but now is about your reflection, L"

L slowly nodded his head. "Tell them… tell them I'm not feeling well. I will take some time out and reflect on what you've said" L hesitated as he thought, 'I really should have come to you sooner, Watari. Arrogant indeed'

L bid Watari a good night and checked the clock in passing. Light should be back at the HQ now. Sure enough, he was waiting for L, and he looked excited as he hovered by L's desk. 

"Ryuzaki! Did you look over the footage…" Light trailed off, his eyes widening as he noted how red and puffy L's eyes were. 'Baby, have you been crying?!' He thought. Without hesitation he grabbed L's hand. "Are you okay?"

L gulped and took a moment to just admire how damn handsome Light was. The blue glow from the monitors highlighted his chiseled features beautifully. 

"I have. What we have will prove useful as evidence. Well done, Light, and your dedication to the case is admirable. I admit I am irritated you chose to forgo an alias, and your father is ready to have your head for it. However… I am heading up early tonight. I have something important to think about" 

Light watched him go and bit his lip. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Watari give a minute shake of his head. 

'Right. Leave him alone to think. Thank you, Watari' Light dipped his head in acknowledgement and let out a soft sigh. He busied himself with typing up an initial report on Amane and downloading his footage. He answered (briefly) the rest of the teams questions until it was time for them all to head home. 

Light knew by the thunderous look on his father's face the journey home would essential be an interrogation. 

Not that he cared. He was more determined than ever to prove Misa was the second Kira and to secure L's affection. He'd just have to hope his wits and cunning would be enough to spare him from Misa, or more likely, her Shinigami's wrath. 

'No, I can't think like that. I'm doing this for L, and I know I can wrap her around my middle finger. I will make her love and trust me enough to confess to being Kira. Then I will make her make her Shinigami promise not to harm me. Such a promise cannot be broken without the Shinigami dying as well, or so Rem has said' Light spotted the gangly white thing and beckoned her over with a crooked finger. 

"Rem-San, may I have a word?"

Light plastered on his most charming smile. Light informed his father he'd be getting the train home as a new plan blossomed in his mind. He ignored his father's disgruntled look and drew Rem towards the sofas. 

Now that he had made contact with the second Kira, he felt it wise to try and garner the support of the first Kira's Shinigami…luckily, he knew just how to do it too. 

"Rem, I know you are not of the mortal realm, but…may I ask… do you feel as though you have a purpose?" Light began. He stared boldly into her single yellow eye, "Because I think you do…"

Light had the Shinigami's full attention as he cast his spell, weaved truth and lies together in a tangled web. At the very heart of it was a single, burning desire. 

L.


	8. An Apology that became a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L decides to take Light to lunch to apologize for ignoring him. L doesn't think it's a date but Light has other ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I giggled like a girl when I wrote some of this. It's just tooth rottingly sweet and fluffy ❤

Misa Amane was quick to hint strongly she wanted to go out on a date. Light gritted his teeth and suffered through a few days of tedious texting with her before it was arranged they would meet up Friday night. 

'Hope you appreciate this, L. I'd ask you if you were bloody speaking to me! ' Light thought as he stared, deeply unimpressed, at the heart emoji littered baby talk bullshit Misa had just sent him. He wanted L to text him, god dammit! He wouldn't even have minded if L sent him a text chock full of heart emoji. If it was from L… well, he could deal with his personal dislike of those stupid little icons. Thinking of L and his ongoing silent treatment made his coffee taste bitter on his tongue. He was getting to the bottom of it today. He wanted to clear the air before his dreaded date with the bleached blonde barbie.

Light was in a foul mood by the time he arrived at HQ. He scanned himself in and for once didn't even look around to see if L was there. He stomped over to the coffee maker and fumed at the machine as it boiled. L gulped as he saw the strain and *sadness* on the interns face. Watari gave him a little shove in Light's direction and discreetly distracted the others with pastries. 

"... Light-Kun?"

Light's glare lessened slightly as he heard the almost hesitant, apologetic voice. He turned to find L by his side. 

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, Light-Kun. I've… " L looked down at his bare feet, a look of bewilderment crossing his face, "Not been particularly nice to you, have I?"

Light snorted. "Well, No, Ryuzaki, you haven't considering you haven't spoken to me since Monday. It is now Wednesday. What have I done to warrant the silent treatment?" 

An intriguing flush swept across L's face and Light's eyes narrowed in interest. 'Why are you blushing, L?'

"I had something of a personal revelation that… knocked me off balance for a few days. I apologize, I didn't mean to take it out on you… you are my friend, aren't you, Light?"

"I am, L" light confirmed. 

L hooked a finger in his mouth as he noted the use of his real name, sans suffix. He and Light must be rather good friends after all. L felt a brief moment of uncharacteristic hesitation before he opened his mouth and just said it: "Would you like to go out for lunch with me today? As my apology" he hastily added. He didn't want Light thinking he was asking him on some sort of date. That was the exact opposite of what L was doing, because obviously Light wouldn't be interested in someone like him.  
That was absurd. L had come to terms with the fact his first ever crush, his first ever object of sexual attraction, was utterly unattainable to him. 

It hurt more than he had expected and that was the main reason he had been so cold to Light. Trying to work on the Kira case and process his pain at the same time had not been easy, and he had to admit he was childish to take it out on Light. It wasn't the man's fault L had developed an attraction to him, was it? 

"I'd love that!" Light's bright smile was firmly back in place and L felt relieved at the sight of it. Being sad didn't suit Light. True to his name, his entire being just… Well, lit up when he was happy. L decided from now on he would do his best to deal with his unfortunate feelings for his friend and try and concentrate on making him happy instead. Watari was always moaning at him for not getting out and about. Maybe he could start going places with Light? 

"Okay, well, Watari found this really cute cat cafe down the road-" L noted the look of shocked amusement on Light's face. He sniffed indignantly. "I *like* cats, okay, Light? Oh, you aren't allergic or anything, are you?"

"That's so cute" Light uttered before his brain caught up with his mouth. L blinked at him. 

'Cute?'

"My sister loves cats too! I've taken her to that cafe, it's really nice! and no, I'm not allergic. I'm excited to go with you. Thank you, L" Light hastily back tracked, just in case L found being called 'cute' insulting. It seemed he didn't. If anything, it just made that adorable confused head tilt happen. Once again, Light did his best not to channel his inner Matsuda and coo at the sight. 

"Ryuzaki, when we are in public, Light" L reminded gently. 

"But L when we're here, yeah? I mean, it is your name" Light flashed that bright smile again, 'and best friends *and* lovers use each other's first names. I don't care how long it takes, L, we *are* going to become lovers!'

"I suppose that is acceptable" L finally nodded his head, surprised at himself. Not even Yagami-San had permission to call him by his actual name. He supposed it was just a whim of his, to hear his actual name (not just his title) from those lips of Lights. He'd have to make up some excuse as to why he had permitted it to the others. Or, he could just tell them to mind their own fucking business. L preferred the latter option. 

They returned to work, which now mainly consisted of monitoring surveillance of Misa Amane, Profiling each of her victims to try and decipher links, and tolerate Matsuda moping around the office. Matsuda was *devastated* that his idol and long standing crush, MisaMisa was strongly suspected of being the second Kira. 

"She *is* the second Kira" L cut through his arguments smoothly, "it is only a matter of time before we have concrete proof of that fact" L rolled his eyes at Matsuds's quivering lower lip, "Are you more upset about the fact she is a mass murderer using a supernatural notebook or because poor Light here has to suffer a date with her on Friday?"

"I'd give my right hand to go on a date with her!" Matsuda yelped. He registered the disbelieving looks he received and slumped slightly, "I'm just upset it's *her*, Ryuzaki" 

L sighed. "Well, it is. Get used to that fact, Matsuda. Misa Amane will be executed for her crimes as Kira, and then I will be burning all the Death Notes in my possession. That is inevitably what is going to happen so best to get used to it *now*"

Matsuda sniffed and nodded his head. "Okay, Ryuzaki, but it's just… I think I love her"

L looked at Light. Light looked at L. They grimaced in unison. 

"Watari! We're taking that early lunch now" L hopped off his chair, his entire demeanor screaming 'I need to get out of here now, or I am going to strangle this idiot'

"Very good, Ryuzaki, enjoy" Watari beamed at the young man, relieved L was actually going to go through with his idea to take Light out. Well, it had been his idea, but he'd let L think otherwise. 

Souichiro shot them a knowing look but said nothing. It seemed Watari was on board to get the two together and he knew better than to try and stop that interfering old genius. Besides, Light clearly idolised L. Maybe it would be good for the both of them if they just see where things went. Souchiro knew it would be good for Lkght's career prospects anyway, so he tried to comfort himself with that. He didn't really want to think of his son with another man quite yet. It was still something he was getting used to. Although, now that he thought about it, he was convinced Light had experience. Just how many 'late night study sessions' did the average 20 year old need? Light's study sessions were always conveniently placed around the weekends too. 

'Don't think about it. Don't think about Light in clubs cruising for other men. Don't think about it, Souochiro' the chief warned himself as some very unsavoury images popped up into his head. His son was a good boy (man, he reminded himself, Light was a man now) and he could protect himself. 

"Chief, isn't it nice to see L and Light are friends again?" A now apparently recovered Matsuda piped up. 

"Wonderful" Souichiro bit out. He strode away from the office idiot to continue his work, the beginnings of a tension headache forming behind his eyes. 

"Tea, Yagami-San? Rem-San?" Watari enquired politely, ever the gentile gentleman. 

"Thank you, Quillish" Rem nodded her head. She had grown quite fond of Quillish Wammy, and since L had had the genius idea to sublet his Death Note to the old man, no longer had to remain by L's side. Out of the both of them she would prefer to be with Quillish anyway. He actually spoke to her about Interesting things where L seemed to either ignore her and ask nothing but question after question! 

Souchiro just sighed and nodded his head. What else could he do? 

*******************

"Hi, Boys! Welcome to Neko-Chan's Cafe! I'm Momo-Chan and I will be your waitsperson today!"

L and light blinked up at the *very* enthusiastic server. She was an alternatively cute little thing, with blue hair and pink contact lenses in. She was dressed in the rather skimpy 'uniform' consisting of thigh high stockings, Mary Janes and an indecently short pink 'maids outfit' with cat paw prints on it. 

"Hi" Light recovered enough to send her a searing smile that made her flush bright red, "Can we have some menus please"

"Oh! My bad! I'm so sorry!" Momo quickly hurried to grab the menus, blue hair trailing out behind her. "Would you like anything to drink?"

L ordered a milkshake while Light stuck to his usual latte. Momo whipped her head between them, noticing how close the pair were sitting. She leaned forward and beamed at them. 

"You two are so adorable! I hope you enjoy your little date! If you need anything at all you just let Momo-Chan know, okay?!"

L spluttered in shock while Light politely thanked her and stroked the first cat that wandered over to him. A quick glance at the menu informed him they could buy various cat treats to feed the cats. Hence why the cats were suddenly making a beeline to their table, Light thought wryly. 

"I can't believe she said that" L mumbled, face cherry red. "We're not on a date. Does it look like we are, Light?"

Light's smile doubled in wattage as he relished L's cute discomfort. "It kinda does. This place is really popular for dates you know"Light leaned in just a little closer and dropped his voice, "and I wouldn't object to going on a date with you, Ryu, in fact, on the contrary, I would *love* that. Shall we say this is a date?"

L was shell shocked. It was like the answers to a thousand outstanding cases had just been dumped in his lap. Light *wanted* to go on a date?! With *him*

So shell shocked was L he sat in wide eyed disbelief as Momo brought their drinks. She glanced between them coyly and asked if they were ready to order. Several cats were pawing at L for his attention, and one had even curled up in his lap, but he hadn't even noticed. He was trying to process just why the fuck Light Yagami would want to go out on a date with him. 

"This is a date?" L blurted out suddenly. The girl giggled and Light shot her a smile. L finally started stroking the white cat in his lap as he mulled *that* bombshell over. 

"It is now" Light decided firmly. "I'll have sushi and the green tea ice cream for after. Ryu here will have that huge cake platter. Extra cream and sugar. Thanks, Momo-Chan. Oh, and can we order some cat treats too, we have a few expectant guests here" Light nodded his head to the purring furballs waiting for their treats. 

Momo hastily scribbled down their order, occasionally glancing to the black haired young man who *still* seemed unable to process the fact that he was on a date. It was the sweetest thing! She hurried back to the kitchen and excitedly told the chef to make sure their food came out extra special and to make sure love hearts was incorporated wherever possible. 

"Make love hearts out of the sushi! Make love hearts out of the cream and sugar flowers!" Momo ordered. The chef, well used to the girl's ways, merely nodded his head and got to work. The cafe was picking up custom, but Momo took a few moments to prop herself against the counter and watch the ongoing drama. It seemed the cute Black haired one had finally come around and was talking to the sexy Auburn haired one again. Both had an influx of cats on their table by now. 

"So. You like me" L finally broached the subject. "As more than a friend?"

"Yes" Light confirmed, "and I believe you like me too. I think you've liked me a while, it's just taken you some time to get used to the idea. You've never had a relationship before, have you, Ryu?"

"No. Up until a few days ago I firmly believed I wasn't interested in such things" L admitted quietly. 

"Hence the silent treatment when you realized you wanted me" Light mused. "I was *hoping* it was something along those lines, and Watari-San hinted it was, but-"

"What?! He told you?" L's eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

"No, no" Light was quick to soothe, "He just told me you had something of a revelation and to give you some time, that's all."

"Hmm" L toyed with the straw of his milkshake. Away from HQ he found himself both more relaxed and more weary in Light's company. "You've had relationships" he stated. 

"Sure. A few. More hookups than anything" Light took a sip of his latte, amused at the flush that swept across L's pale face. He was swiftly becoming addicted to making the detective blush. 

"Hookups? Like… one night stands" L clarified, faintly horrified at the thought of Light debasing himself in such a fashion. Or was that just him being weird and old fashioned? After all, that was what young people seemed to do these days. 

'Uh-oh. He doesn't seem impressed' Light thought. He swiftly changed tack. "Yes, when I first came out I was very confused" 'and horny' he mentally added before continuing, "and it helped me… you know, accept myself. Obviously I'm not *interested* in meaningless sex anymore. I want a relationship. With you" he added, just to be super clear to L, who looked like he'd just been shown footage to prove extraterrestrial existence. 

"You want to hook up with me"

L had said it fairly loudly and Light cringed at the giggles that rang out. 

"No, well, yes, but-ugh!" Light sighed and cleared his throat. He took L's hand in his and tried to not fuck up as he explained: "I want to be in a relationship with you"

"Just me?" L had to clarify that. He didn't know if he could take Light 'hooking up' with others when they were in a relationship. His heart was too green at this relationship and dating stuff. He didn't know the rules. 

"Yes! Of course just you! It's always been you" Light sighed and decided it was time to admit his embarrassing crush. As they ate their food Light spoke about his long standing admiration for 'L' and his less than career motivated interest in the world's greatest detective. "And then when I *saw* you…" Light squeezed L's hand, "I just fell for you straight away. I've been trying to show you for weeks, L" Light dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "I'm serious about this. And I'm patient. Everything will move at the pace *you* set. I know this is strange and new to you and I will respect your boundaries, I swear. I just really want to be with you"

"But you're my Intern"

"Does that even matter?" Light shrugged easily. 

L racked his brains. Technically, yes it did, since Light was his employee. However, he had a habit of ignoring rules and laws when they didn't suit him, and Light was a consenting adult… 

"We don't have to tell the others, do we?" L finally asked. He really didn't want to have to put up with questions, especially from Light's father and Matsuda. This relationship thing might crash and burn, and he didn't want to deal with the fallout from the chief. He doubted even Watari would protect him from that. He'd probably just brand it a 'learning experience' the old bastard… 

"Nope. It's our business" Light was thrilled L was even considering the possibility. His dad and Watari-San probably already knew this was on the cards anyway, he thought. Watari was their biggest supporter. 

"Okay… I think I would like to try this relationship thing with you" L sat back and eyed Light wearing, "However, I should pre warn you I will probably not be a very good boyfriend-"

Light didn't care about that. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to L's cheek. Their cheer squad, consisting of Momo and her fellow server Chiyo, just about died at the sight. 

"I think you will be a very good boyfriend, L" Light reached for L's hand, "Can I have your number? Your *personal* number so I can text you?"

'Oh god, this is all happening so fast!' L thought, the place where Light had kissed him seemed to tingle. He could still feel his lips on his skin. In a daze, he reached for a napkin and scrawled the number only Wedy and Aiber, Watari, his heirs and now Light was permitted to use. 

"I'll save it under 'Ryu' I know it's confidential" Light held his prize and swiftly tucked the napkin away. "Thank you for trusting me"

L slowly nodded his head. Light passed him a handful of cat treats and they fed their guests in between bites of their own food. Light smiled as his distraction worked. Now that L wasn't *thinking* about being his boyfriend or being on a date he appeared far more relaxed. 

"I always wanted a cat. Wasn't possible with work" L shrugged as he stroked a Russian Blue who seemed particularly fond of him, "We had one at home, but she died last year. She was twenty. That's a very good age for a cat"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ryu, and that *is* a good age" Light, who had never been overly fond of cats and *might* have been exaggerating having taken his sister to this cafe, smiled. "What was her name?"

"Cherry" L sighed. "She was just like-" L lifted the cats name tag to read it, "-Pinchi-Chan here"

"You could have a cat, Ryu. I know you have to travel a lot, but that shouldn't stop you from having a cat" Light smiled sweetly, already thinking 'I am buying him a cat'

"...maybe" L admitted. "It would certainly help me feel less lonely at times"

Light's eyes snapped open. "You won't have to feel lonely again. I'm by your side now, Ryu"

L felt his heart clench at the thought. It was monumental to have a friend in Light, somehow of his own age he could talk to, but to have someone to share his life with? Someone who actually *wanted* to share his life? Did he want Light around after the Kira case came to a close? 

L tried to imagine leaving Japan and Light behind. It *hurt*. Somehow Light had gotten under his skin. He was more than just an intern. He was someone L would genuinely *miss*... L suspected he was someone he could *love* and he had never expected such an emotion to exist outside of the close knit community at Wammy's House. 

"Thank you, Light" L allowed himself a small, genuine smile and he hesitantly stroked Light's knuckles with his fingertips, "I think I'd like that"

"Me too" Light knew his happiness level was off the scale, but he had to ask, "Could I kiss you after this date?"

L spluttered around a mouthful of milkshake. 

"I don't have to! Shit, I'm sorry, I'm moving too fast, aren't I?" Light stressed. He was so used to just having guys literally bend over for him. He'd never had to tread on eggshells and work for anyone's affection before. He suspected that was the reason why L was so damn alluring to him. 

"On my cheek?" L asked. He'd have to Google how one kissed properly. He knew, logically, two people put their lips together but what about tongue? What the hell were you supposed to do with someone's *tongue*in your mouth? Were you supposed to play around with it? Suck it? And was it *sanitary?!* all these thoughts whizzed through L's brain as he thought what kissing Light might be like. Judging by the tingle that shot through him he decided it would probably be a very pleasant experience… 

'Okay, not what I was aiming for, but it's a start. And I *do* have to be patient. He's so worth it' Light reminded himself. He nodded his head. Thinking on his feet, Light said: "Yes, I didn't ask you before and just kissed you. I'm sorry. Can I kiss you on the cheek after this date?"

"Yes" L decided. The previous kiss had been pleasant. Maybe he would even kiss Light back? 

Their time at the cafe was drawing to a close. Watari had text to inform L the Yostuba trials had started and his input was anticipated. 

L had never hated his job more. Now that he had started to get used to the idea of Light was his boyfriend he was having fun. He suspected Light didn't like cats as much as he did, but he was grateful Light had agreed to come with him regardless. L insisted on paying for the apology-turned-date and Momo rushed over to them, slipping them a business card and returning L's card to him. 

"Come back, please come back soon, okay! Pinchi-Chan will be waiting for you" 'and so will i!' Momo mentally added, giving her customers a little bow in thanks. 

L paused, tempted at that. He *would* like to return to see the fluffy grey cat again. Maybe he and Light could come back next week? He glanced at Light. Light linked their hands together and nodded his head. 

"Yes, thanks, we will" Light smiled, trying not to grimace at the prospect of more clinging cat hair in his near future. Still, if L wanted to go back then return they would! 

"Great! See you soon! Enjoy your day" the ball of energy zipped back into the cafe and L and Light looked at each other. 

'Are we supposed to kiss now?' L thought. It was actually pretty quiet… 

Light picked up on L's hesitation and dropped his hand in uncertainty. 

"Don't you want to kiss me now?" L asked, confused and a bit hurt when Light let go of his hand. He liked the feeling of holding it. 

"I do" Light leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to L's forehead. L frowned because he distinctly recalled Light saying cheek, and lifted his head up to state this fact. His eyes widened as he realized Light, due to him tilting his head up, was now kissing his *lips*

Light indulged for just a moment to confirm that L's lips were in fact soft *and* chapped a little, before pulling away. 

"Sorry-"

"Don't be. I liked it. Can we try that again?" L asked, heart banging against his rib cage as a car sped past. 

Light's answer was to step closer, loop an arm around L's waist and kiss him again. He didn't try to deepen it, it was enough to feel L yielding to him and when it happened it was magical: L opened his mouth in a small gasp and suddenly their tongues touched. Light swept his tongue across L's lip in question and L pressed closer in answer. 

'Oh wow. This feels amazing. I feel dizzy' L thought as Light gently sucked on his tongue and explored his mouth. Not wanting to overwhelm him or overstep any boundaries, Light pressed one last kiss to L's lips and regretfully pulled away. 

"That felt incredible" L admitted softly, "Was that a proper kiss?"

"Yes" Light confirmed, "And it *was* incredible, if entirely unexpected"

"Is that a bad thing? Should we have not done that after one date?"

Light kept his face perfectly straight as he thought, 'Oh Baby, you're so innocent. I've had my tongue in someone's *ass* after one 'date' 

"Usually if dates end well they end with a kiss" Light soothed, "And I have never enjoyed a date like I have with you, L"

L thought about Light's upcoming date with Misa and his smile faded. "You're going to have to kiss her too, arent you?"

Light visibly cringed. "I guess I am. Urgh, that's going to be horrific"

"You don't have to investigate her, Light, not *that* way" 'Not now that you're *mine*' L thought. Now that he and Light were dating everything was different. Suddenly it was not okay for Light to flirt and charm that blonde idiot to gain evidence. L didn't like the thought of Light kissing her one bit. 

"I do. Because I want to stop her killing people. I want this case to come to an end, L, and I will do whatever I have to, save sleeping with her because ew, to make it happen"

L thought about the bigger picture and sighed. He would just have to tolerate Misa Amane for a little while. It would make bringing her down all the sweeter and Light had just said he wouldn't be sleeping with her… 

"Okay" L pressed a soft kiss to a delighted Light's cheek. "But we will be thinking of code words and phrases for you to use. Just so I know you're still thinking about me"

Light was delighted. L was quite the possessive sort! that was a good thing, since he too was possessive. The similarities between himself and L made Light grin. 

"We'll work on it this afternoon, after Yotsuba" Light decided. He grabbed L's hand and they walked back to the subway. 

When they reached HQ they looked at each other, sad their date had come to an end. 

"I'm totally texting you when we get in" Light called over his shoulder as he held the door open. L brightened at that and followed him inside. 

******************

'What's your favourite color? X'

L looked up from his phone and tried not to grin at Light. In the two hours since they had officially started dating L had decided Light was the cutest person on the planet. He wanted to know everything about him. What L's favourite food was, his favourite time of year, his favourite holiday and now his favourite color. 

L pretended to be corresponding to Aiber and settled down to send Light a long message:

Light, my favourite…  
Color is blue  
Season is autumn  
Animal is a cat  
Food is cake  
Drink is tea  
Person? Maybe you. 

It was a bit flirty but L decided to send it anyway, just to see Light's reaction. Watari tried to bite back a smile when Light's phone lit up. They were hardly being subtle about it, bless their souls. 

Light's smile said it all. He promptly sent a message back saying L was his favourite person too. 

"Who are you texting constantly, Light, it's distracting you from the case" Souichiro scolded. From his desk he couldn't see L was texting as well. Matsuda, who had a perfect vantage point of the situation, bit into his knuckles to hide his giggle. They were texting each other and it was so cute! 

L turned a shit eating grin to Light. "Yes, Light-Kun,you do seem rather distracted"

Light kept a straight face as he dipped his head. "I apologize, Ryuzaki-Kun, I will try and be more focused"

"Thank you" L replied primly, only Light and Watari being able to recognise the glimmer of humor in his eyes, "That would be appreciated"

"No problem, Ryuzaki-Kun" Light slipped his phone into his pocket. "Would you like some help sending the statements off to Yotsuba's prosecutors?"

"No. Because they are all now being transported to prisons around the country with 25 to life under their belt, courtesy of L. I bypassed the regular court systems" L ignored Matsuds's 'Whaaaat?!' 

"Mm, I didn't tell you? I can do that and the prosecutors who were in charge of the Yotsuba members essentially asked me what sentence I would give them. So, we don't need to concern ourselves with them anymore. I believe stocks and shares in Yotsuba incorporated have plummeted, Watari?"

Watari smiled, "Indeed they have, Ryuzaki. A rather nasty malware virus has ruined their system and sent millions of pounds to charities around the world. The company has declared bankruptcy"

"Fancy that" L smiled innocently. 

"You had an involvement in this?" Mogi asked. L glanced towards the man. He was so quiet half the time everyone forgot he was even there. He just got on with his work in a silent and calm manner L very much appreciated. If only Matsuda could take a leaf out of his book. 

"Obviously I did" L admitted, "who else would be able to blacken a companies name and take them down within just a week?" 

'Wow. That's so sexy. He has so much power. Mmm. I wonder if he's a top or a bottom? Well, he probably doesn't even know that himself but I suspect he'd be a bottom. He'd probably enjoy handing the power over to someone else for a while. Ooohh… maybe I could dominate him? Oh. My. God. ' Light's brain just about short circuited at the thought of having the world's greatest detective bound and at his mercy. 

L shot him a swift glance, wondering why his secret boyfriend looked flustered. 

'Actually, I *know* he'd be a bottom. He's so innocent and sweet! And since he has no experience with relationships he'd automatically look to me to guide him and I'm a top so… Urgh. I need to stop thinking about this now. Shit. He's looking at me!'

"Light! Are you alright?!" Souochiro shook his son's shoulders, snapping him out of his daze. 

"Uh… yeah, sorry. I just felt a bit… funny all of a sudden. I'm fine now" Light smiled flawlessly.

Soon attention drifted away to his upcoming date with Misa and the surveillance set up required. Aiber and Wedy would be undercover at the restaurant to provide back up and Watari had convinced Rem to tell them if she spotted another Shinigami with Misa. L and Light had agreed on their code phrases to reassure L that he really wasn't enjoying his time with Amane and everything was good to go. 

"Heh, you must be quite the charmer to secure a date with her" Matsuda muttered jealousy, "Are you going to kiss her?"

Light made sure to look at L as he answered: "I might have to, Matsuda-San, but I will be wishing I was kissing someone else"

L took a big gulp of tea and tried to avoid Souichiro's knowing gaze. 

'God dammit, Light…'


	9. Yours and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light suffers through his date with Misa. L feels insecure and Jealous... Later, when they reunite at HQ L decides to turn those negative feelings into something *very* positive when he and Light get frisky in the office!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I hate Misa Amane. Is it obvious? Trout pout 😂😂

L had seen many uncomfortable things in his time as a detective. He'd looked over countless grisly crime scenes and watched as entire families had their lives ripped apart. 

However, he was certain he had never felt more uncomfortable, nor more *angry*, than he did now as he watched Light coo over how beautiful Misa Amane looked. They were sitting down for dinner at a fancy restaurant and Misa was wearing a sheer red dress that left little to the imagination. 

L thought she looked like a slut. 

Through Light's wires and hidden camera he and Watari were watching everything. Souichiro had insisted on staying too, as if his presence could somehow protect his son. L supposed that was just a parent thing. He wouldn't know. He'd sent the others home. Matsuda was giving him a headache and his temper was frayed enough as it was. 

It might have been for a case, but seeing *his* boyfriend kiss a girl on the cheek and compliment her made his heartache. He felt hot and he was grinding his teeth in annoyance each time Misa giggled or touched Light's arm. 

'What is this feeling? Am I jealous?' L brushed the thought aside and took a long sip of coffee. He needed to be professional here. Now wasn't the time for emotions-

Misa leaned over the table, breasts pressing against Light's arm as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Light smiled that devasting smile of his and pulled her closer, deepining the kiss with a hand in her hair. 

Unconsciously, L's fingers tightened around his coffee cup. 'Bitch. I hate you. Dammit, Light, say something to me! You better not be enjoying kissing her!' L thought, ashamed of his rapid deviation from attempting to be professional to wanting to kill his suspect for daring to kiss his boyfriend. Watari always said bringing emotions into cases caused problems and L could finally appreciate the sentiment. He needed to keep his cool and get a handle on his emotions. Light was at *work* and his flawless acting skills were astonishing. L felt he would be doing Light a disservice if he continued to glare at Misa and be distracted by these forgien emotions choking him up inside. 

Relying on years of training, L looked at the scene before him critically. Misa was all over Light. She appeared utterly besotted with him just as Light predicted she would be. It looked effortless on Light's part. All he had to do was smile and utter a few quick quips and the girl was putty in his hands. 

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes" L ground out through clenched teeth. He placed his coffee cup down, concerned he would end up smashing the thing as Misa continued to yap away about her modeling carer. 

"Aren't you worried, Misa-Chan? Those models all died a few weeks ago. People are saying Kira killed them to send a message. Please promise me you will be careful" Light reached for her hand and squeezed it, his sweet words and kind eyes making Misa melt. 

L sat back a little, comforted by an almost unnoticeable gesture. Light had ran a finger across the nape of his neck, especially chosen to look like he was just brushing the hair aside. L knew it was a sign that Light was thinking of him and knew he was watching. Sure enough, Light uttered a key phrase that actually meant 'I'm thinking of *you*' as he complimented the wine. 

L smiled slightly, relief flooding through him. He was beginning to worry Light had forgotten about the coded gestures and phrases. How remiss of him… 

"Don't you worry about me, Light, I will be just fine" Misa smiled brightly, "Kira only punishes the wicked. I'm not wicked, am i?"

"No!" Light widened his eyes, "Of course you're not. Did you know those models?"

"I knew a few of them" Misa sniffed, "One was fucking the CEO of Vogue Japan to get ahead, the rest of them all had little powder problems, if you get what I mean…"

Light nodded. He did know what she meant. He'd assisted L in going over their autopsy reports. The fact that half the models were starving and topping up their weakening bodies and dwindling energy stores with drugs wasn't surprising in the slightest. He knew he had to be careful not to be seen as too interested in the models. Again he stressed his concern for Misa's safety, but the girl deflected the conversation. 

'Hmm. This is going to take a bit more work than I thought. L, I'm sorry for this but I need to get this topic of conversation Moving'

"So, did you hear about Yotsuba going into administration? Mad, isn't it!" Light asked as they tucked into their first course. 

Misa tilted her head. She didn't really have much of a head for business, but she was still seething L had taken out Higuchi and Yotsuba. They had been the perfect shield for her to hide behind, and now that they were gone she was paranoid about being exposed. Not that she would stop what she was doing. She was changing the world for the better! She was a Goddess!  
Still, Light seemed so concerned for her and it fanned her flame of desire for him. He was different from all the other boys. He was sweet, gorgeous and intelligent. He acted almost deferential to her, as if intuitively he knew and respected her for the Goddess she was. 

"Hush, now, Light, everything will be fine. Kira will take care of that nasty L and all who stand in their way" Misa smiled brightly, blue eyes glimmering with amusement. 

Light forced a smile and lifted another forkful of steak to his mouth. He tried not to choke on it, so disgusted was he with this whore. 

L was used to threats and it washed over him easily. They would see who ended up dead, wouldn't they? He had her name and her face. He could end her miserable existence right now… except, he knew deep down he couldn't. Her Shinigami would put two and two together and kill Light in revenge. He was not willing to risk that. He would just have to bide his time, trust Light knew what he was doing and wait for Misa Amane to confess to being Kira. Once he had that… 

'Firing squad for you' L thought viciously, eyes narrowing at the sound of Misa's tinkling laugh. 

"Patience, Ryuzaki" Watari counselled, "Trust in Light. He will get the confession you need"

"I *do* trust him" L protested, "I'm just worried about him" he admitted quietly, adding 'plus I really don't like seeing him fawn over that bitch' as an afterthought. 

The rest of the date went swimmingly and after a long smooch over desert, Light had secured himself a second date with Kira. 

Misa launched herself into his arms and kissed him senseless and all the while Light was trying his best not to vomit. She was a sloppy kisser and her perfume was choking him with its cloying sweetness. He desired nothing more than to get back to HQ, download his footage and go decontaminate with a shower. 

'And see L. He will make it all better. I hope he was okay watching it. He's probably a bit upset but he would have spotted my messages. Maybe I could kiss him again? Urgh, I want to kiss him again… ' thoughts of L rallied him and Light endured the rest of the kiss stoically. 

He walked Misa back to the limo waiting for her and promptly vanished into the night. He didn't bother hanging around to wave her off. She had a security team with her and he suspected *they* were sharp enough to discover he was bugged, even if Misa wasn't. 

Light got a taxi back to the HQ. Watching the flashing lights of Tokyo flicker by as the taxi seamlessly blended into the traffic, Light scratched at his arms, skin prickling in irritation. 

'Maybe I'm allergic to her bullshit?' Light thought. For the first time that evening since parting from L to go on this date, he felt happy. He chuckled at his own thoughts. He'd tell L that, he knew he'd find it funny. 

"Oh, could you please pull up here" he was only two blocks away from the HQ and he had just spotted a late night bakery. He'd buy L something sweet to soothe him. Light paid the fayre and hurried to get his boyfriend something special. 

******************  
It was late by the time arrived back at HQ. It had already been decided for the duration of his private investigation on Misa that Light would be staying in the HQ. 

Light had naturally been delighted since it meant he could see more of L. His father had seemed decidedly less pleased. 

"Hey" Light scanned himself in and shot L a bright smile, "Did you receive the footage alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Light. Good job" L mumbled, wishing Souichiro would just fuck off home already so he could speak to Light alone. Watari knew, the old man *had* to know, for the last several days he had been going out of his way to give he and Light some privacy. 

After a thorough debrief Souichiro finally announced he has heading home for the night. It was nearing ten, and Light eagerly wished him a good night. He couldn't wait to be alone with L. The urge to kiss him was overwhelmingly strong. He could tell by L's flat tone and closed off body language his baby wasn't happy. 

Hopefully he would have the chance to change that. 

Convieniantly, as soon as the debrief ended and Souichiro had left, Watari announced he had some 'pressing corrosponence' to attend to. He and Rem made themselves scarce and finally Light could do what he had been waiting for. He rushed over to L and pulled him into his arms. 

"I've *missed* you" Light sighed into L's neck, "It's stupid, it's only been six hours since I've left but being with *her*... Ugh, it was torture. She's so fucking *stupid!*"

L felt Light shudder and tentatively wrapped his arms tighter around him. They'd only been dating for two days, thirteen hours and ten minutes, but L was getting the hang of this tolerating (and *enjoying*) physical contact thing. Hugging and kissing Light was fast becoming the highlight of his day. He found himself longing for ten o clock when the others were gone and it was just him and his adorable Intern, the comfy leather sofa and nothing but Light and those addicting kisses of his… 

"I hated it" L admitted into Light's shoulder. "I felt so jealous, Light, and the way she was kissing you… is she a better kisser than me?"

Horrified, Light pulled L from him and stared at him. "What?! No! It's like kissing a damn fish, L! She's got this big trout pout that sucks at you like this!" Light pursed his lips together and made sucking noises. L giggled and snuggled against him in relief. Light returned his arms around him and rested his head atop L's. 

"I was worried about you" L admitted softly, "She's Kira. She could kill you in a heartbeat"

'No, she can't' Light thought back to his earlier conversation with Rem. He didn't want to cause L any concern right now though, so kept silent. If the worst was to happen, he had ensured both his and L's survival and a concrete conviction of Misa Amane. That was enough for him. He reminded himself to tell L about his conversation with Rem at a later date. Right now, he just wanted to forget that Wednesday was approaching and he would have to tolerate *her* presence again. 

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about her right now" L nuzzled Light's shoulder, "I want to kiss you but you've kissed her and good grief, Light you smell *horrid*" L pulled away and wrinkled his nose at the candy floss scent that was even too sickly for him to tolerate. 

"I know, I could do with a shower. Get rid of the whore germs" Light bumped his nose against L's, "Then maybe we could snuggle on the sofa and kiss?"

"Yes" L decided, while inwardly hoping Watari would continue to be discreet and give them the space they needed for their snuggling/make-out sessions. Light handed L the bag of brownies he'd bought him (earning himself a wide smile and a sweet kiss to the cheek) and left L happily munching as he went for his long awaited shower. 

He showered as fast as he could, scrubbing himself a bit hard in his eagerness to get back to L. He brushed and flossed his teeth (unwilling to take any chances that L would refuse to kiss him) and swished some mouthwash for good measure. Once he no longer smelled like a sugar factory had exploded, he dressed in his baggy sleepwear and padded down stairs back to his idol/love of his life. 

L was reviewing the date footage and piecing together the parts that could be used to incriminate and convict Amane. Light noticed the brownies were long gone. 

'You're a medical marvel, Baby, you eat so much sugar and yet you're so skinny!' Light thought, utterly baffled at how such a thing was possible. 'Teeth are good too' he grinned as he remembered last night's epic make out session. His tongue had mapped up every square inch of L's mouth so he knew without a doubt that somehow L's sugar infused diet wasn't negatively effecting his teeth. 'Must be Watari. That man is a genius. L said he was an inventor. I wonder if he's invented some kind of amazing toothpaste? Or Maybe L just has a really good dentist?'

"What on earth are you thinking about?" L mused as Light finally seemed to realize where he was and walk over to him. 

"Dentists" Light answered without thinking. 

"... Okay…" L blinked. He hadn't been expecting that as an answer but he was beginning to learn Light could be just as random as he was. 

"You're teeth and how they are not riddled with cavaties, specificly" Light expanded with a grin, "Has Watari invented this super toothpaste or something?"

L's face was expressionless. "Why, yes, he has" he finally answered. Light lost it at L's baffled expression and kissed him. "You're amazing, L, and so is Watari. Super special sugar proof toothpaste" Light shook his head and giggled. He'd never met someone who could eat quite as much sugar as L. He found it adorable his boyfriend was so hooked on sugary things, even if part of him was concerned how it would effect his health. 

Although he wasn't sure what was so funny about his… unique diet, L did like seeing Light laugh. It seemed Watari's inventions interested him so L decided to talk about them some more, because in all fairness to the man, he had somehow achieved the impossible keeping *him* healthy. "He's made this vitamin and mineral supplement he slips into my food to keep me healthy. It's full of protein and carbs and all the other stuff I don't eat enough of. It dosent taste of anything, so I've been eating it for years" L added. 

"No way! Wow!" Light smirked, "Does he know you know about it?"

"That man knows *everything* I swear" L smiled. Light inched closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Does he know about this?"

"Undoubtedly" L moaned, a flush of pleasure sweeping up his neck as Light dipped his head to nibble on the sensitive skin above his pulse point. 

"Mmm, I think he approves" Light mumbled against his skin. 

L shivered at the vibrations Light's words sent across his skin and pressed closer, "Could we not talk about Watari when we are doing this, please?"

Light laughed and L's eyelids fluttered closed at the sound. It was crazy, but he was fairly certain he was falling fast for his handsome Intern. His thoughts drifted to the future and he wondered if Light would like to stick by his side and solve cases with him. True, he only ever really hired criminals he'd bested before but Light… L had a feeling Light would excel as a detective. Not as his Intern or his inferior but by his side as an equal. His thoughts drifted further still as he imagined showing Light around Wammy's House-

'Woah. I'm getting ahead of myself here' L mentally chastised and returned his attention to the present where it belonged. Light was just gazing at him tenderly, a small smile on his lips. 

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" Light asked, admiring how the lights of the monitors seemed to be imprisoned in the small flecks of silver in L's eyes. 

"Once or twice" L attempted a smile, unable to stop the feeling of being uncomfortable at such close scrutiny and compliments. They were still something he was getting used to. 

"Do you believe me yet?" Light reached a hand up to cup his face, slim fingers drifting over his jawline. 

"No" L answered honestly, his gaze dropping to those soft lips he spent entirely too much time daydreaming about. 

"Can I kiss you, L?"

"Yes" L was already leaning forward, and Light's fingers curled around the base of his neck, bringing him even closer. They sighed into the kiss as they opened up to one another, Light being sure to keep the kiss deep and slow. L seemed to *love* being kissed slowly. They settled on the couch, pressing ever closer as Light worked on subtly pulling L into his lap. His body uncurled from its usual defensive crouch until L found himself situated square in Light's lap, arms around his neck and sucking on his tongue with abandon. It was only when he felt a strange *poke* in his thigh did L pull away, a small frown maring his features. 

He looked down at Light's lap and then back at his face. "Oh"

"Oh" Light repeated, unable to hide his grin at L's reaction to the effect he was having on him. L's innocence was something he both wanted to cherish and protect but tarnish and corrupt at entirely the same time.

"I, um, I had a dream" L admitted quietly, "You sucked me off on my desk"

Light's cock jumped at the words. "That can definitely happen, Baby, when you're ready" Light hastened to add, "I told you, you set the pace here"

L smiled at the reminder that he was in control (even though he really felt like he wasn't in control. His body was going haywire and he just wanted to kiss Light senseless. Not to mention feeling Light's hard cock beneath his thigh was doing strange things to his mind and body! 

"How many people have you slept with?" L quizzed suddenly anxious to find out just how exprienced Light was. 

"Oh, three or four" Light found the lie slipping of his tongue effortlessly. He felt a bit shitty for lying but he didn't want to scare L off with the actual number of his conquests. None of them even mattered, anyway. L was the only one that mattered and if that meant waiting for months or even *years* to bed him… Well, Light would just have to brush up on being patient because he knew in his heart L was worth the wait. 

L was worth *everything*

"Oh, I see" L seemed hesitant as he pressed a little kiss to Light's cheek. "I like your nose"

'Oh be still my beating heart' Light thought as L pressed a little kiss to the tip of his nose. 'It should be illegal to be *that* cute!'

"I like your nose too, L" Light returned the compliment. "And your eyes. And your lips. And your hair. And basically every part of you"

L settled back into Light's lap and they both jolted as Light's cock brushed up against L's ass. It sent a shiver of longing through both of them that quickly resulted in a deeper, rougher makeout session than before. Midway through, Light had started grinding up and L, clumsily at first but soon catching on, began to grind his own hardening dick against Light's. 

'Ha! I will show that whore that you are *mine*, Light!' L thought as he rocked against his boyfriend.

"Mm! Light" L yelped, his senses fast becoming overwhelmed as all his blood seemed to drain from his brain and race south. Logically he knew what they were doing in HQ of all places was not exactly professional behavior, but damn if it didn't feel good! 

'Hope Watari's switched off the cameras!' L thought before another deliciously slow grind made him see stars. He panted open mouthed into the kiss and whined his pleasure, hips bucking restlessly as his need to come grew. 'Fuck it. I can't stop this now. I don't *want* to stop this' L thought, giving into the pleasure and just enjoying the slow grind as they rocked together. 

Light pulled himself away from the kiss with a ragged moan. Things were getting heated, *too* heated, and he knew it was his responsibility to make sure L was okay with where this was heading. If he didn't stop and ask now it would be too late. 

"L, are you-"

"Don't stop" L moaned, pressing his cock against Light's, "Light, please, I want this-"

Light wasn't about to argue with that. He flipped them over so L was lying beneath him and inserted himself between L's legs. From this position they could grind together better. L scrambled to clutch onto his shoulders as Light began to hump against him slowly. 

"Oh my god. Fuck!" L gasped, arching his hips up into Light's. He knew that even if Matsuda and Souichiro and the entire fucking Japanese basketball team walked through the doors he couldn't stop. Not now. His body was singing with each slow grind against him. 

"Are you close?" Light's voice sounded silky in his ear. 

L nodded his head, unable to do much else than moan loudly as Light quicker the pace of his grinds. They writhed together in a mounting frenzy, their harsh pants ringing through the room as they neared climax. 

"Light!" L's voice sounded strained. He dug his nails into Light's back and a full body shudder rang through him. He felt his throb and suddenly he threw his head back with a loud yell, come spurting out onto his jeans as Light ground down against him faster and faster. 

"Yes! that's it, Baby, fuck! I'm coming!" Light grit his teeth and gasped out his own pleasure as he smashed their groins together once more. Through slitted eyes he watched L thrash beneath him in pleasure and Light was certain he'd never come so hard in his life. His cock throbbed and ached deliciously as he soaked the front of his slacks with spurt after spurt of release. As he began to come down from his high he collapsed on top of L as they twitched and shuddered together, panting for breath. 

"Fuck…" L moaned weakly. "What was *that?!*"

"Um. Frottage" Light had to wrack his names for the technical term for that masterpiece. At L's blank expression he settled on "Dry humping"

"Oooh. That was nice" L let out a contented sigh. 

"Would you do it again?" Light instantly perked up. 

"What? Like, right now?" L wondered if there was something wrong with him. He didn't think he could do it again for a while. Was he supposed to be able to just go again?

"No!" Light giggled and nuzzled noses again, "Damn, Baby, even *I* can't get hard again that fast, and since I've met you I literally spend half my time hard"

L quivered at the use of 'Baby' he marvelled at the warm, fuzzy feeling that silly little pet name caused in his chest. He couldn't think of what to call it exactly so he settled on the one thing he was feeling: happiness. 

"You like me calling you that" Light smiled at the small blush on L's cheeks, "You're so cute"

L was about to protest but his words died on his tongue as Light's lips met his again. The kiss was gentle and L felt that beautiful warm feeling spread throughout his body. 

"You're cute too, Light" L murmured when they finally parted. Light beamed down at him and sent up a silent thank you to whatever deity had answered his prayers. 

"You're mine, L" Light whispered, eyes soft with tears. 

"And you're mine" L sighed, fingers trailing down his face. They smiled at each other and cuddled once more. 

Watari found them sometime later and, nose wrinkled at the scent of *sex* in the air, delicately draped a throw over the pair. "Good night boys" he chirped happily. 

"Well, I'd best go and erase the last hours security footage, Rem" Watari hummed as he locked down the building for the night. Rem glanced at the young humans curled up together and silently followed Quillish out of the room. 

'Strange. I find myself wanting them to win. Perhaps that is why I agreed to write Light's name down in my Death Note' Rem glanced back at them once more. Light Yagami 248-854-123. The clever young man had asked her to write down his predestined time of death to protect him from Misa and her Shinigami. Light had another 75 years to live. 

L Lawliet, 248-854-123. When she had first noticed it she was astonished. Never in her long years had she encountered a pair of humans with the exact same life spanat

She'd confided in Quillish about her discovery and the old man had simply smiled at her. 

"Perhaps it is a sign that true love and soulmates do exist, Rem-San" Watari had said, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Rem shook her head. Perhaps such things did exist. Whatever the truth was,she knew she was content to stay with these humans for a time. 

Unlike the vast majority of their kind, they were actually interesting…


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L admits to Light he may be falling for him and their romance amps up a gear as they grow increasingly intimate. Misa nearly admits to Light just who she is but Ryuk gets in the way. Frustrated by the lack of progress, L thinks of another way to get Misa to confess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck in hospital for a few days, hence all the writing! 😖 I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! I loved writing this 😍

Light's second date with Misa was fast approaching, and in between clandestine make out sessions, case work and keeping his father off his back, Light scarcely found the time to talk to L about what he and Rem had discussed. 

It was when he and L were lounging in L's bedroom before work and Rem appeared Light decided to broach the subject. 

"Baby, I've got something to tell you" Light began. L stopped rifling through his wardrobe and glanced over his shoulder. "What is it? Oh, hello, Rem-San"

"I've asked Rem to write my name down in her Death Note"

L dropped the jeans he was holding and stared at Light in horror. "You did *what?!*" he exploded in anguish, "Why would you do that?! You fucking bastard-"

"Quieten down, Lawliet, and listen" Rem spoke sternly. "Light has worked out a quirk to the Death Notes even *I* did not know. A human's name can be written alongside their *natural* and predestined death date. This way they are protected from any other Death Note since their name has already been written"

L looked between the two, astonished. How the hell had Light deduced that? They'd looked over the rules together and L hadn't had any inklination such a thing was possible. Was this an example of Light thinking outside of the box or had he been genuinely willing to risk his life to convict Amane? 

"Write my name down too. Write the entire teams names down" L ordered, "Please" he added when Rem pursed her lips in irritation. 

"Tch, petulant boy, I already have. You and your team will not be able to be killed by Misa Amane or her Shinigami. A thank you wouldn't go amiss since I am *technically* breaking a few rules to assist you"

"Thank you, Rem" L offered her a small smile. He couldn't help but wonder if the Shinigami was being so helpful just because she seemed attached to Watari. He hoped that was the case, Watari was his biggest advocate and supporter after all. If Rem liked Watari then by default her actions would benefit him too. 

"I meant to tell you the other day but things have been a bit hectic" Light crossed the room and placed his hands on L's hips, his caramel colored eyes drawing L in like a moth to the flame. L wanted to be pissed off Light hadn't told him sooner but he couldn't be. That damn smile of his forced him to smile straight back. 

"Well done, Light" L praised softly, "You are a brilliant Detective"

Light's eyes widened at the words. L Lawliet, the worlds *three* greatest Detectives, thought he was 'brilliant'?! He couldn't stop himself fangirling at the thought. He grabbed L and placed a wet kiss to his cheek. 

"I'll never be as good as you" Light demurred, his eyes shining at his idol, "God, I used to follow your work religiously when I was younger. I still did until a few weeks ago. To hear you say something like that…" Light let the words hang. He was actually feeling a bit choked up. 

"I believe this is my cue to leave" Rem muttered as L carded his fingers in Light's hair and brought his head down for a kiss. She didn't really want to hang around and watch those two simper over one another. It was almost time for tea with Quillish anyway. 

"Light… " L pulled away from the kiss, a small frown of uncertainty on his face. Light wanted to kiss that frown away. 

"Yes, Baby?"

"When… when this is over… are you going to leave me?"

"What?! No! Never!" Light actually looked pained at the thought and clutched at him in a panic. "No way, L, you're mine and I'm yours. I was kinda hoping I could stay on and help you with some cases?"

L's entire face lit up. "Yes! That is what I want too. I don't want you to stay as my Intern though. You're too talented for such a role. I was hoping you would work with me as Aiber and Wedy does. Maybe even… be my partner? Being me can be lonely and now that I have you I don't want to be alone again. Would you be L with me?"

'Oh my fucking god' Light stared at L in shock. He had been hoping he could stick around and do some filing and odd jobs to help L out on his cases. He certainly hadn't been expecting L to make such a generous and *life changing* offer. 

"Yo-you're serious?" Light managed to stammer out. 

"I am. I know it may be sudden and we haven't been together all that long but… I know I cannot be without you. I also know you've made me feel truly *alive* for the first time. What I am trying to say is that… Light, I think ... I think I might love you"

And with that, Light's heart pounded so hard he feared it would burst. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He managed a strangled squeak before his eyes rolled back in his head. L yelped and just about managed to grab him as Light passed out. L felt a flare of concern flash through him until he realised Light had passed out with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Oh, Light" L smiled. He manhandled Light across the room to the bed, and was just lying him down when Watari walked in. 

"... This isn't what it looks like" was all L could think of to say as he looked up at Watari from his half-sprawl over Light. 

Watari simply raised an eyebrow. 

"He fainted!" L protested, face turning an alarming shade of red as he hastily tucked Light into bed. 

"I see." Watari's mustache twitched. "Does he require medical attention, L?"

"No" L cleared his throat and stepped away from Light. Light was still grinning like the cheshire cat while mumbling out 'I love you too, L!' and other embarrassing things. 

"Uh…" L scratched the back of his neck. This was awkward. He wasn't quite sure what to say. 

"Mmm, L, you're so sexy-"

"Shut *up* Light, oh my god" L groaned in horror. Watari, the asshole, beamed at him. 

"I'm glad to hear things are going so well between you, L" Watari's voice was filled with warmth and amusement at L's mortification. "I will see you downstairs then, L, once sleeping beauty has reawoken. If you're more than half an hour I'm going to assume you are, ahem, otherwise engaged…"

L opened his mouth then snapped it shut as Watari turned on his heel and strode away. L sighed softly to himself and gently shook Light's shoulder. Light stirred and pronounced him as 'Sexy' once again but didn't wake. 

"Light!" L shook him harder. Light awoke with a short and looked around, eyes blurry and confused. 

"Huh?" Light squinted up at L, a big smile spreading across his face. Memory washed over him and he stared, slack-jawed at L"You *love* me!" he gasped, a look of wonder on his face.

"Yes… yes, I think I do. And then you fainted when I told you" L smiled faintly, "Idiot" 

Light simply beamed at him in response and surged up to kiss him. L sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. Somehow he ended up flat on his back with Light plundering his mouth but he didn't really care. He moaned in encouragement when Light began to grind against him. 

"Baby, I love you so much! Is this okay?" Light panted out as he rubbed his semi against L's groin, "Can we…?"

L arched under him in response. He'd been thinking about this and he actually wanted to try something different… wordlessly, L reached for the hem of his jeans and hesitated. "C-can we try it without pants on?"

Light moaned at the words and hastily nodded his head. Fuck, it would feel even better just skin to skin! 

He helped L pull down his jeans and glanced up as he toyed with the band of his boxers. L shivered and he appeared apprehensive as Light stroked the sensitive skin of his belly. 

"We can keep them on if you want" Light soothed. He didn't want to spook L off, not at this crucial stage. L was placing all his trust in his experience here and he wasn't about to blow it. 

L made his mind up and lifted his lips, a blush staining his face as he whispered for Light to take them off too. Lightly gently eased them down L's thighs and pulled them off, eyes snapping to the half-hard cock nestled between L's legs. He gazed at it hungrily as he hurried to strip his lower body. 

L bit his lip at the sight of Light's cock. It was a little bigger than his and it was throbbing with need. Just looking at it made his stomach clench with excitement and nervousness. That cock would somehow fit inside him. He wasn't sure how that was even possible if he was honest but Light had said he knew what to do, and when L was ready he would take care of everything. 

"Like what you see?" Light preened as he noticed L staring in rapt fascination at his junk. 

"I… think so, yes" L cleared his throat nervously, "I've never seen someone else's before…"

Light, who'd seen… Well, god knows how many, smiled at the sweet innocence and leaned in for a kiss. L melted into it and pulled Light down on top of him. L found he quite liked the feeling of Light's body pressing him down because it made him feel safe. He also liked the feeling of the smooth, soft skin on Light's back. 

"Mmm, Light!" L gasped, hips bucking as Light gently pressed their cocks together. He was definitely liking this dry humping thing. 

"Do you have any lube?" Light whispered to him, "It will make it feel so much better"

L shivered at the husky timber of arousal in his boyfriends voice and reached out a hand to fumble in the bedside drawer. He found some old hand cream he'd chucked in there and handed it to Light. 

"Will this do? I don't have any lube" L admitted with a small grimace. He couldn't help but worry Light would tire off his incompetence when it came to matters in the bedroom. Light's warm smile reassured him otherwise. 

Light gave it the once over. For frottage it would work, but he'd have to see about purchasing some proper lube for them. It was just another marker of L's innocence that he didn't even have any lube to begin with, not even to use to jerk off. Light suspected L simply hadn't bothered doing that before their relationship had started. 

"It will work for this" Light clarified as he squeezed a generous dollop out onto his hands, "But not for other things. I will buy you proper lube for that"

L tilted his head. He had questions about what 'that' was. But he decided they could wait. The feeling of Light slicking the lotion onto his cock had him gasping in pleasure. It felt cool and slick against his hot skin and he began to squirm, heart hammering in his chest as his arousal grew. 

Light guided L's legs around his waist and L hooked them securely, letting out a loud yell at the sensation of Light's slicked cock sliding against his own. He grabbed his pillow to muffle his moans when they grew too loud, but Light plucked it away from him. 

"Don't muffle your cries, they're beautiful" Light flexed his hips and gasped in pleasure. This was amazing. He didn't even care if Watari walked in to see what was taking them so long. His cock was throbbing with need as he rocked against L in increasing urgency. 

"Yes! Light, it's so good!" L dug his nails into Light's back and clung on for dear life. The rutting grew frantic and the bed frame trembled. Light splayed one hand against the headboard to give him some stability and just went for it. He was going to make L scream his name and come all over his cock. 

"Ah! Ah! Light! Oh fuck, I'm so close!" L cried out as he writhed in ecstasy. Light was delighted at what a vocal lover L had turned out to be. It spurred him on and with a series of frantic humps he was coming, yelling out L's name and covering his cock and stomach with his release. L followed suit, sobbing and clutching desperately at Light as he shuddered in orgasam. 

For several long minutes after they clung together, breathing erratically as they waited for their heart rates to come back down. 

"Amazing" Light declared and he actually meant it. He'd never felt like that with someone else. It was like L was teaching *him* about what great sex could be like. There had been a time when Light had scoffed and declared rubbing off together wasn't even sex but he didn't hold that view now. What had just happened between them had been earth shattering. 

 

"Oh, Light, that really was amazing" L sighed. He felt like his muscles and bones had dissolved into jelly. He couldn't move for the life of him. Watari would just have to make an excuse why they were running late. He grimaced at the sticky feeling on his stomach and thighs and decided that a shower was definitely in order… maybe a shower with Light? 

"I need a shower" L prompted. He blushed as he added, "Join me?"

'Best. Morning. Ever' Light thought as he quickly nodded his head. He'd have to be a bit sneaky and subtle about it, but he was about to see L fully naked for the first time! Light quivered with anticipation and pulled himself away from L. Their skin *peeled* apart and Light smirked. They had produced a lot of come between them. No matter, it just meant more time to scrub L's body and check him out in the process! 

********************

The next day Light was floating on air. Even his date with Misa couldn't bring him down. In fact, just hearing L's voice through his headpiece made him quiver with longing as he held Misa's hand and strolled around the aquarium. 

"Light, this is getting irksome. She's being overly cautious which is surprising considering she only possesses the one brain cell. Someone must have put her on her guard. I want you to take out your phone and go onto 'Kira's Kingdom' as soon as you can. Your username is…" L paused and Light could hear the sound of keys clicking, 'Kira'sbiggestfan' and your password is 'ILoveL'"

Light had to smother a giggle at L's  
not so subtle reminder about who he belonged to. He couldn't respond verbally but he scratched his nose to indicate he understood. 

Light had his opportunity when Misa flounced off to admire the clown fish. Light whipped out his phone and quickly logged in. L had posted numerous gushing threads about how amazing and righteous Kira was in Light's name. All he had to do was reply to some comments and hopefully Misa's natural busyness would make her ask what he was doing. 

Sure enough, as soon as Misa returned to his side a small pout appeared on her face. Why was Light glued to his phone! His attention was supposed to be on *her!*

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Misa-Chan, I didn't mean to be rude!" Light yelped when Misa asked what he was up to. "I really am sorry, I was just answering some comments…" Light projected utter devastation and slumped his shoulders. 

Misa immediately softened and her anger left her at once. Her silly Light! Of course he hadn't realised he was being rude. He was the sweetest boy in the world. 

"Show me what you were doing? You looked really into it" Misa smiled  
and took his hand in hers again. Light smiled and led her over to the bench. As they sat together he showed her his comment threads on 'Kira's Kingdom' 

"Wow, Light, you really are a solid Kira supporter aren't you?" Misa purred, her satisfaction obvious. 

"Oh yes" Light nodded his head, "I'd give my life for Kira" he breathed, letting just a hint of longing color his tone, "I'd lay down at their feet if they asked me too, my beautiful Misa…"

"That might be a bit much, Light, even for an idiot like *her*" L warned. 

"Oh, Light! Would a beautiful thing to say!" Misa gushed. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"... I retract that statement" L muttered in disbelief. If it wasn't for the fact the girl possessed a Death Note the very notion of her being dangerous would be laughable. 

"It's true" Light leaned forward and went in for the kill, "Misa-Chan, I'm attending the Kira ralley this Friday night. Would you like to come with me… Oh! Shit. I'm sorry!" Light gave an artful cringe, "You're management probably wouldn't like that. Forget I said anything!"

Misa caught Ryuk shaking his head but she ignored it. Light was so sweet and she knew if she told him she was Kira his heart would be utterly devoted to her. She would become his Goddess! 

She opened her mouth to speak but the sudden blare of the fire alarm got in the way. She shot Ryuk an accusing look. The Shinigami simply shrugged. He may or may not have pulled the fire alarm lever. He wasn't sure about this Yagami guy and he felt it was too soon for Misa to be telling him who she really was. This was only their second date and besides, Misa didn't know if she could trust him. 

'Start thinking, Misa!' Ryuk thought as Light wrapped an arm around Misa's waist and led her to the fire assembly point. 

L was livid. He *knew* Misa was just about to confess. He could see it in her eyes. He rewound the footage and glared as the fire alarm lever appeared to yank itself down. 

"Fucking Shinigami" L muttered darkly. If Light didn't get results soon… L's eyes stole to the Death Note where it lay in Watari's briefcase. L sighed and massaged his temples as he thought about that. If he used the Death Note to force a confession out of Misa Amane he ran the risk of her Shinigami enacting revenge. Not on Light or himself as he had originally feared, but on someone else. What was to stop the Shinigami from giving someone else their Death Note? L didn't want a vicious circle of death and Kira after Kira. He wanted to break the cycle completely. Higuchi's reign of terror had come to a clean end and so would Misa's. 

'Still, even if I did wait for the confession there's a chance Ryuk would give his Death Note to someone else anyway. I need to speak to Light and the team about this' 

L popped a lolly in his mouth and sucked on it. The sugar helped him make a decision. He leaned forward towards the microphone. 

"Light, fake a phone call and end the date. I need you to come back to HQ as soon as possible. I have an idea…"

Watari smiled at the cunning glint in L's eyes and informed the others L would shortly be giving them an update on the case. An air of excitement rippled through the room as L sat back and tapped his lip in thought. 

His eyes settled on Rem and he gave the Shinigami a considering smile. 

'Yes… it *might* just work…' L thought. 

Rem stared back at him, wondering just what the hell the black-haired human was about to ask of her…


	11. Like a Soap Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's new plan to back Misa into a corner meets with opposition and causes a breakdown in communication between him and Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit topsy turvey. It's cute and angsty and sweet all at the same time. 😂

"What's the plan?" Light asked as they all gathered around L. Matsuda leaned forward expectantly and appeared anxious, which, given L's last plan had involved using him as bait, was somewhat understandable. 

"Higuchi's actions as the first Kira forced Misa's hand on several occasions. She began making public broadcasts after Higuchi did. She is desperate to confess to Light about who she is, that much is obvious. She *wants* to be adored. So, what if she suddenly has competition? What do you think she will do?"

Light frowned in uncertainty. He knew exactly what L was planning as soon as he mentioned the word 'competition' he was going to use himself as bait to lure Misa out. 

"L…" Light began, a warning tone in his voice, "I don't like where you are headed with this…" he couldn't explain it, but he had a sudden fear of him and L at odds with each other. If L met Misa and saw, in person, how Light had to cosy up to her Light knew he would struggle to handle it.

"Huh? Where's he headed?" Matsuda glanced around the small group. Was he the only one who had missed something? 

"Light-Kun, I won't be doing it alone. If I can convince Misa Amane that I am trying to usurp her and if *you* start fawning over the 'new' Kira she will confess to you. I know she will" L smiled smugly, "Don't worry, I'm not going to use the Death Note, I'm just going to make her and the entire world think I have"

"Uh… How?" Mogi asked. 

"With the help of three very talented boys" L smiled mysteriously. "Watari, tell the trio I require their assistance and book them a flight to Japan for first thing tomorrow morning"

Watari raised an eyebrow. He was wondering when L would bring them on board. They'd been badgering him for weeks to be involved. It was a sign of L's frustration that he had given in. 

"The trio?" Light prompted. Why did he get the feeling things were about to get ten times more complicated? 

"Matt, Mello and Near" L 'explained' with a smile. "They're… my brothers"

Watari noted the lie but said nothing. He respected L's decision to keep the trio's positions as his heirs a secret, even from Light. It was early days for the two of them, and Wammy's House's security was of paramount importance. He knew L wouldn't risk the heirs he had hand picked to succeed him but he suspected L had another reason for not telling the truth. L didn't want to rock the boat between Light and the trio for one telling reason: he was thinking about forming a partnership with Light *after* the Kira case. Naturally that would require some negotiation with the boys. L wouldn't want them thinking they were being pushed aside in favor of Light and vice versa. 

Watari wasn't surprised by that, but he was disgruntled L hadn't mentioned his thoughts to him. 

"I don't like the sound of this. You're going to cause global panic, L" Souichiro tutted, "How would you be able to fake the deaths in the first place"

L sighed as if he were dealing with a bunch of children. Yes, he knew his actions would cause a global panic. That was the whole point. He needed to back Amane into a corner. It would be a pointless exercise if he didn't scare people enough otherwise. The longer he and Light hung around waiting for her confession the higher the *real* death toll would rise. 

"Watari, in layman's terms, can you explain to them what I am going to do and tell the boys to get started at once" L sighed and climbed off his chair, "Light-Kun, I want to go out"

"Huh? Where?" Light stood up, wondering if the team would comment on his and L's frequent trips out. He knew Matsuda had been cooing over 'how close' they were. It didn't matter to him if they knew he was dating L or not, but L had stipulated he would prefer for it to remain their business only. 

"Bakery. I need sugar" L replied. He wasn't about to tell them he and Light would be going to what he thought of as 'Their' place now, the Cat Cafe and obviously he had ulterior motives. He wanted to discuss things with Light separately. They would entrap Misa Amane together. The less the Task Force knew the better.

They left a Watari to deal with the fall out, but not before L cocked his head at Rem to follow them. 

'I knew it. He wants to talk to us privately. L, what are you really planning?' Light thought as he followed L out of the door. 

As soon as they were alone L grabbed his hand and Light melted at the transformation from Detective to boyfriend. He squeezed L's hand and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. 

"Love you" he murmured, wishing the feeling of trepidation would go away. 

"I love you too" L smiled brightly, "Which is why I wanted to talk to you alone, Light. You've taught me a lot about how to deal with people and how to… well, manipulate them"

Light raised an eyebrow. Okay, so he might be a *tad* manipulative at times but he didn't think he was that bad… 

"I'm going to arrange it that I meet Misa Amane, face to face. I am going to tell her that *I* am her rival. And then I am going to pretend to steal you away from her"

Light blinked. L's scheme sounded a bit like it was inspired by one of his sister's soap operas. It had all the right ingredients anyway, a love triangle, jealousy, intrigue and… a notebook that killed people. 

"If I push her enough she is going to confess in order to keep you, Light. Your part in all of this will be to act like you are torn between us. When you next see her you need to gush about your new friend 'Lars' okay?"

"L, Baby, I know she can't write your name down but you will still be putting yourself at risk" Light glanced at Rem, "And what is Rem-San's involvement in this?"

"Oh, well, I was rather hoping Rem could be my cover. What good is pretending to be Kira if I don't have a Shinigami haunting me? Plus, Rem could gather Intel from Misa's Shinigami"

"Could I now" Rem muttered dryly. 

"Please?" L tried. 

He was met with stony silence. 'Fine then' L thought, he'd just get Watari to butter her up in his stead. 

"L, I have to ask, where is all this coming from?" 

L smirked. "I'm thinking like a stupid girl, Light. To best ones enemy you have to *know* your enemy, and I've spent enough time watching that airhead to know exactly how her mind works and what will make her tick. This is the push she needs to confess"

Light's eyes gleamed and he shivered with longing. Of course L would find an angle of attack no one else could. His Baby was a genius! He would just have to hope his reservations proved unfounded. 

"I'm in!" Light declared. "I'm meeting her for a coffee this afternoon before a shot. Guess we'd best go over what I will be saying about this wonderful 'Lars'? "

'This is why you will be such a good partner for me, Light. You have taught me how to see beneath the surface of people. I'm starting to actually understand how people work. Misa Amane is falling for you, just as I have. If I were in her shoes I would do and *say* anything to keep you… that is how I know this plan will work'

"Babe?" Light raised an eyebrow as L stared at him for a long moment. 

"Just thinking how much I love you" L excused himself. That lovely flush swept up Light's neck at his words. 

They arrived at the cafe and L ordered his usual milkshake and cake platter. Light snickered as the cats immediately gravitated towards them. 

"Hi guys!" Momo bounded over to them, a huge grin on her face, "I had a feeling I would be seeing you two again!" Her smile suddenly flickered and L caught her glancing at Pinchi-Chan. 

"What's wrong with her?" L asked. The cat appeared to have lost a little weight since their last visit a week ago. She was curled up in a vacant seat looking rather sorry for herself. L called her name softly and he smiled as the cat mewd at him in response. Slowly, as if it pained her, she clambered off the chair, scampered across the floor towards him. L scooped her up and immediately saw what the problem was. She had mange. 

"The owner won't foot the vet bill for her and is threatening to kick her out. It's such a shame, all the other cats are happy and healthy, sure, but… I just don't think it's right Mr Momiyo is willing to just put Pinchi-Chan on the street to save himself a bit of money!"

"Neither do I" L growled, his irritation rising as he looked around at the plethora of cats. Any one of them could find themselves on the streets if they were unfortunate enough to become unwell. He wouldn't stand for that! 

"Well, I mean, we could help foot the vet bill?" Light offered kindly. He knew how attached L was to that cat. Even now, despite her pain, the fluffy gray kitty was nuzzling into L's lap. 

"I'm buying this cafe" L declared. Momo's mouth dropped open as L picked up his phone and rang 'William' who, Light knew, was actually Watari. L used the alias when he had to speak to him in public. 

"William. I want a cafe"

"Pardon?!" Watari pressed the phone closer to his ear, wondering if he had heard that correctly. 

"The cat cafe. I want to purchase it. Contact a Mr Momiyo. Offer to buy it outright. If he refuses, tell him an article will be published on all the front pages of *every* Tokyo newspaper tomorrow morning revealing how horribly he has treated Pinchi-Chan and how little regard he has for the cats who provide his income"

"Pinchi-Chan?" Watari muttered as he hastily scribbled down a memo note. L had asked him to do some pretty random things in his time but purchasing a cat cafe was a new one! 

"She will be joining the… team" L put his thumb to his lip and giggled, "As our official mascot"

"... Very well, Ryuzaki" Watari sighed. "I will contact you within the hour"

L hung up the phone and smirked at Momo's dumbfounded expression. "I'm a spoilt brat. My Grandfather is going to buy this place for me!"

Light and Rem didn't know what to say. Momo didn't know what to say. Either ignorant of the looks he was receiving or just uncaring, L dug into his cake platter with relish. 

Twenty minutes later, Watari rang back to inform him 'Lars Alexanderson' was now the proud owner of the cat cafe. 

"So… you're my boss?" Momo squeaked. 

"I suppose I am. I know I can count on you to take care of the cats, can't I?" 

"Yes, Sir!" Momo whimpered. She couldn't wait to tell the other girls their boss was a young, hot (sadly gay) rich kid! 

Pinchi seemed to know what was happening. She meowed up at L, as if to express her gratitude, and snuggled back against him. 

"Guess we'd best go cat shopping and check her into a vets to get her meds… " Light's face fell. He really wanted to do that with L, but he only had a few hours left before it was time to meet Misa. 

"Watari and I will handle that. Your… appointment this afternoon is important" L leaned over and delighted Light with a kiss, "You can see her later when you get back"

Light sighed. He supposed the Kira case did come first… 

******************

Light couldn't help but be jealous as L announced he had a 'matter of pressing importance' and took the afternoon off. It was only when he and Watari were safely out of the building did Light admit what this 'matter of pressing importance' was. Needless to say, his father wasn't impressed. 

"He's the world's greatest detective and he's taking the afternoon off to go shopping for a *cat?!*" Souichiro spat. 

"Well, Dad, I mean, he is taking Pinchi-Chan to the vet as well. She has mange"

Souichiro stared at his son in disbelief. 

"Aw, I think it's adorable" Matsuda drifted over and gave Light an understanding smile, "And we have our own mascot now! Every team needs a mascot!"

Light bit back a grin as he thought how both he and L had branded Matsuda as *their* team mascot anyway… 

"Urgh. I need to go" Light muttered and ran through his usual last minute checks on his wires. He hoped he wouldn't have to suffer more dares with the blonde dolt. An idea struck and he laughed in delight at his flash of genius. L had been pondering ways to 'meet' Misa Amane, and he had just thought of the perfect reason. He quickly pulled out his phone to text both L *and* Misa. 

He had an idea that would kill two birds with one stone… 

****************

"I can't believe you canceled your shoot to go to a cat cafe" Ryuk muttered as Misa skipped down the street, a bright smile lighting up her face with each step she took closer to her Light. 

She just knew Light was going all out to impress her. He must have read how much she loved cats! 

Light was waiting for her at the cafe but her bright smile dimmed as she noticed how closely he was standing to a dark haired young man. What the hell? Who was that? And why did *her* Light look so enthralled as he gazed at him?! 

"Light!" Misa flounced over to him, her eyes narrowing at the space above 'L Lawliet's' head. She tried to repress her shiver when she realised their life spans read exactly the same. She hadn't figured out how it all worked, but she knew having the same numbers as someone else was significant… 

"Misa-Chan!" Light smiled as he stepped away from 'Lars' and enfolded the girl into his arms. Misa indulged in the embrace, inhaling Light's cologne and feeling dizzy with desire. She sighed as she pulled away, eyes flicking to 'L Lawliet" again. 

"Oh, I didn't realise we would be having company" Misa kept her voice light, but they could both detect a certain *bite* to it. 

"Miss Amane, how lovely to meet you" L stared at the girl, his eyes unreadable. Misa felt as if he was looking straight through her. "I'm Last Alexanderson'" L smirked when Misa's eyes widened in surprise. 

"... Lars?" Misa repeated. Why was Light's friend using an alias? 

"I own this cafe" L offered a small, knowing smile, "And I am a very… close friend of Light's"

'How close?!' Misa glanced between 'Lars' and Light. They seemed rather taken with each other. Even now, Light's eyes drifted over to his 'friends' face. Misa recognized the look of longing and felt something snap. There was no way she was going to let this jerk steal her man! 

"Light, I will have Momo bring your drinks over, shall I?" 

'Light?! He uses his first name, just like that?' Misa grabbed Light's hand in hers and held onto it tightly. 

"No, please join us, Lars" Light smiled adoringly at L, "That's okay with you, isn't it, Misa-Chan? I met Lars at the Kira rally I told you about and…" Light ducked his head so he could whisper intimately in her ear, "He *knows* things"

"Knows things?" Misa repeated. None of this was making any sense! She fumed in annoyance as L sat down next to Light and shot her a triumphant look. His dark eyes were gleaming and Misa had never been so tempted to write someone's name down before! 

"Mmm, I do" L chanced a glance at Light. This was his idea so he was following his lead. Light gave a minute shake of his head. "For example, I know Light here is Kira's biggest fan, aren't you?"

"Yes" Light sighed longingly before going in for the kill. He leaned forward and grabbed Misa's hand excitedly, "Lars *knows* Kira, Misa! That's why I wanted you to meet him because I know you support them too. I know you can't be open about it because of your work but…" Light smiled sweetly, projecting pure innocence, "I thought you would like to meet Lars. I hope that's okay"

Like a moth to the flame, Misa scorched herself. "He doesn't know who Kira is! He's lying!"

L raised an eyebrow and snorted at her. "I assure you, my *eyes* see everything, Amane-San"

"Careful, he was hinting at the Shinigami eyes then!" Ryuk warned. 

Misa narrowed her eyes at who she immediately classified as her rival. "Lars isn't even your real name"

L smiled at sat back. "And how would you know *that*, Amane-San?" 

Light pretended to be utterly clueless as to what was happening and sipped at his latte, eyes flicking back and forth between his companions as they spoke. 

Misa flustered and tried to think of an excuse. Ryuk was hissing at her and branding her stupid. 'Fine then I will just write this jerks name down and be done with it' Misa decided. She cooed at Light she was going to use the restroom and quickly slipped away. 

As soon as she was gone, Light smirked at L. 

"This plan of yours is incredible. You can practically see her short circuit when you push her buttons!"

L smiled back. "I suspect we won't get our confession today, her Shinigami will try and get her to leave but we are very close! I also suspect she is trying to write my name down as we speak" L gulped down some milkshake and smirked at the thought. Thanks to Rem, who was hovering nearby, that just wouldn't be possible anymore. He really did need to be nicer to the Shinigami… 

Misa spent five minutes in the restroom and emerged with the excuse that she needed to fix her makeup ready on her tongue. The words died away as she saw L Lawliet was still very much alive. 

'What?! How can that be?!' 

L smiled at her over the rim of his glass and took another loud sip. 

"Something the matter, Amane-San? You look a little flustered" 

Light graced Misa with a smile. "You do, you know. Maybe you're coming down with something, Misa? I don't want you to be sick. Perhaps we should cut this date short?" Light made sure to sound sad at the prospect, even though he was itching with excitement to get back to HQ with L and to see how Pinchi was settling in. The cat had been given a course of medication and Watari was currently busy settling the poor thing in. 

"I… I think I might have to, Light" Misa tried to stop herself glaring at Light's new friend. He was trouble. He could ruin everything. 

"Okay, Lars and I are going to finish up lunch and go to the arcade for a bit" Light grinned at his best friend and inched closer to him. He gently flicked L's cheek, "Let me win for a change, okay?"

L flicked his eyes to Misa and smiled indulgently at Light. "I might… if you make it worth my while…"

Misa squeaked at the blatant insinuation in his tone. Who the hell did he think he was? If he thought he could make a play for *her* boyfriend he was very much mistaken! She was aware she was letting her anger get to her and Ryuk was insisting they leave so she gathered her things and tried to cool down. 

She needed to think. She needed Ryuk to help her. And she needed to make sure Light didn't stray from her. She knew just how to keep his attention. She would become his Goddess and get rid of the imposter one way or another! 

Light rose and walked her to the door. Once they were alone she launched herself at him. Light had a split seconds notice before the trout pout was descending and he braced himself for impact. 

L seethed with jealousy as Misa snogged Light's face off and rammed a cake into his mouth. 'This will all be over soon' he reminded himself as he chewed sulkily. As Misa and Light talked together he finished off the rest of his cake in agitation. Ten minutes and an eternity later, Misa had gone and Light had returned to him. 

L knew instantly something important had happened. 

"L, she said she wants me to stay with her tomorrow … at her flat. Ugh, she made it pretty clear she wants to… sleep with me"

"No" L snapped, "That is not happening. Not even for the case"

"I don't want it to happen either, L, but think about the opportunity- pillow talk?! Don't you see, she's going to confess to me! If I sleep with her she's going to open up to me and-"

L glowered at him. So Light was okay with sleeping with Misa was he? A red haze of fury and jealousy descended and L was on his feet in a heartbeat, glaring up at him with unbridled fury in his eyes. Light's mouth was moving but L didn't hear the words. He felt tears fill his eyes and hastily tried to blink them away. 'Is this what heartbreak feels like?' L wondered as his mind tortured him with visions of Light doing *things* to Misa… 

Light was whispering his name and wiping the tears that fell down his face. L came back to himself and jerked away from Light. Like Misa had been, he was flustered. He needed space to think. He couldn't handle those sincere amber eyes when he wondered if there were lies there too. Did Light actually want to sleep with Misa? He'd watched them kiss on their dates before and Light had never looked much into it but today… 

"If you want to sleep with her then *fine* but don't you dare return to HQ. Stay the hell away from me!" L snarled and yanked his hand back from Light. 

Light opened his mouth to argue, to make L see he wasn't thinking clearly, but he had already stormed out of the cafe. Lights head span as he tried to pinpoint where things had gone so disastrously wrong. 

"Shit" Light cursed softly, tears filling his eyes. This really was beginning to turn into a soap opera. He rushed out of the cafe and glanced around for L but there was no sign of him. He tried ringing and found himself flatly told to 'Fuck off and die' by a furious sounding L. 

Light was tempted to smash his phone to the ground in annoyance. Why couldn't L see that he really didn't want to sleep with her? He was prepared to do it out of a sense of duty and nothing else. Where had the wires gone from crossed to utterly tangled?! What if L didn't want to be with him anymore? How was he supposed to handle that when L was everything to him… 

"Light, give him some space. When humans are hurting and trying to understand something they need space" Rem counselled wisely as she followed Light down the street. 

"I know that, Rem" Light muttered, head dipped to hide his mouth, "but he just totally flipped. He wasn't even thinking of the case then!"

"He is upset. People do irrational things when they are upset… plus, I think he didn't know how to express his hurt properly then" Rem shrugged her shoulders, "Give him a few hours to think and then go and speak to him"

Light faltered. L had snarled at him not to come back to HQ. Had that been something he had said in the heat of the moment or did he actually mean it? 

'Well, there's only one way to find out…'

****************

L arrived to a knowing look from Watari. He knew somwthing had happened by the faint red around L's eyes were everyone else seemed blind to his distress. They just didn't know him as well as Watari did, and L found himself feeling grateful for that. With all the dignity he could muster, he plucked up Pinchi and announced he would be working on something alone, then headed up to his rooms. 

No one brokered any arguments, not after Watari gave Matsuda a swift glance when his mouth opened to protest. 

"L is busy, Matsuda. As you should be" Watari kept his tone gentle, but there was a hint of steel behind his words. The team soon settled down and resumed working. 

Watari gave L half an hour before making him some tea and bringing up some biscuits and cat food for Pinchi. 

L startled at the soft knock at his door and hastily rubbed his eyes dry. He felt like an idiot for even crying in the first place. 

"L" Watari sighed at the sight of his ward curled up in misery, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Light wants to sleep with Misa" L mumbled sullenly, "He says its for the case but…"

Watari raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, L, Light has no romantic inclination towards women. If he said it is for the case then that is exactly that. Surely you realise this?" 

L stared at him, eyes widening as he realised that Light had said the exact same thing. He'd just been too upset to actually hear what he was saying. 

"Oh. Shit" L whispered. "I told him to fuck off and die, Watari. He must hate me now…"

Pinchi pawed at his face as if to refute that fact and L picked her up again, careful not to irritate her fur. "Oh, Pinchi, I thought I was doing so well at reading people and I couldn't even realise what Light was saying. I'm such an idiot"

"You are human, and you let your emotions get in the way of your better judgement" Watari corrected kindly as he placed L's tea on his desk. "It happens. I suggest you contact Light and ask him to come over. I will keep the task force busy"

L gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, Watari"

"Oh, and here is some food for our newest team member. Honestly, L, a cat? A cat cafe?"

L cuddled Pinchi closer. "She needed me, Watari"

Watari smiled at the innocence and nodded his head. Perhaps a pet would be good for L? 

L's phone suddenly started ringing and L snatched it up. 

"Light?!"

"L… is it okay to come and see you now?" Light asked in a hesitant tone. 

L felt his heart ache and Watari quietly closed the door as L broke down and apologized for being such an idiot. 

'He is learning' Watari comforted himself as he headed back downstairs. 'Now to think of something to keep those lot busy…'

"I'm so sorry! I thought you wanted to sleep with her b-becuse you haven't slept with me and the way you kissed her and-"

"Breath, Baby" Light sighed. He sounded relieved. L wondered if that meant Light still wanted him. God, he hoped so... 

L took a shuddering breath and clutched the phone tighter. No wonder he hadn't bothered with emotions and relationships all these years. They could cut you open and make everything pour right out of you. 

"I'm sorry! I love you, don't leave me. Oh god, are you going to leave me?" L blurted out in panic. 

"No. I'm going to pick you up some cake and then I'm coming to HQ so we can talk. I love you, L, and I know how panicked you were… " Light took a shaky breath, "You know I would die for you, right? You must realise how much I love you, L. The fact we haven't slept together doesn't even matter. I don't *want* to sleep with Misa, and now I know how badly you feel about it I won't, not even for the case. We will think of something together, alright?"

L felt on the verge of tears again. He didn't deserve someone like Light Yagami in his life but he could show him how much he meant to him. Mind made up, L apologized once more and ended the phone call with a soft 'I love you'

Light would be with him in half an hour. Then they would talk, think of another plan and… 

L flushed and stated down at his phone as he thought about the perfect way to prove to Light how sorry he was and how much he wanted him. 

He would ask Light to take things to the next step. His stomach flipped with excitment and nervousness at the thought. He was going to ask Light to sleep with him...


	12. Oral Skills and Trap setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L ruffles some feathers with his latest scheme to entrap Misa and Light proves how much L means to him when he refuses to have sex with him... (Instead the boys practice some other skills 😌)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are drawing to a close! Four more chapters to go! I hope everyone who is reading this is going to enjoy the ending!

Light arrived and L launched himself into his arms. Forgotten where the bouquet of flowers and chocolates as L kissed Light over and over again. 

"I'm so sorry" L sighed when they finally parted. 

Light, whose lips were still tingling from those fevered kisses, smiled dazedly. He knew from the start dating L wouldn't be easy, and those kisses were all the apology he needed. 

"I know, Baby" Light soothed. He stroked L's messy hair back from his face and nuzzled noses. As predicted, the gesture made L smile. 

"You didn't have to buy me those" L mumbled as Light handed him the flowers and chocolates. "Or did you? On TV couples who argue often buy each other flower to apologize. I've noticed It's usually the man who does this." L grinned, "I need to buy you some flowers and chocolates too"

"Heh, No, you don't. I bought them to make you happy and show you how much I care for you" Light chuckled, charmed by L's perception of what flowers and chocolates meant from watching television. L's innocence was a beautiful and rare thing to find in someone whose job it was to investigate the darkest acts of humanity. Light prayed he never lost it, no matter what grim cases came next. Perhaps once they had dealt with Misa and worked together he could shoulder some of the responsibility of being the world's greatest detective? 

Light wondered if that was being too arrogant. He just really wanted to be with L and to help him in whatever way he could. 

"Light" L lowered the flowers he had been admiring and placed them on his desk. "I know we need to talk about Misa and what we are going to do next but…" L shifted uncertainty. It wasn't that he was aftiad (because he wasn't) it was just he had no idea how one went about instigating sex. 

Light raised a brow as L took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. 

"Aw, he wants to cuddle' Light thought, a goofy smile on his face. 

Light pulled L down on top of him and buried his nose in that fluffy, cherry scented hair. He left out a sigh of contentment. 

"Light. I want to have sex with you" L mumbled into his chest. He couldn't stop the faint trembles that ran through him. Hopefully he wouldn't embarrass himself too badly. Light said he'd slept with four people so at least he knew what to do… 

Light blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I want to have sex with you to show you I love you and that you are mine" L repeated as he sat back a little to peer at Light. His face was beetroot red. "If I have sex with you it will make you happy and you will forgive me. Right?"

Light heaved out a sigh. Yes, he wanted to sleep with L. He'd wanted to sleep with him from the moment he'd laid eyes on him but not like this. Not when L was looking confused and was shaking a little in his arms. 

L leaned down to kiss him but Light turned his head away. Feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, L hovered above him, confusion and tears shimmering in his eyes. Didn't Light want him anymore? Perhaps Light really hadn't forgiven him… 

"Baby" Light gently placed a hand on the side of his head and turned his face to him. "I love you. I adore you, but I… I can't sleep with you when you're not ready. You don't sleep with people to apologize to them L and having sex with you won't make me forgive you. I already have forgiven you" Light tenderly stroked L's cheek. "I want to sleep with you when you are ready and when you want me to… maybe… to celebrate closing the Kira case? Only if you want to, obviously-"

L shut Light up by kissing him. If he had let Light carry on speaking such sweet words he was certain he would either burst into tears or just have a complete mental breakdown. He had never thought someone could be so *kind*. Yes, Watari was kind, but this kindness was new to him. It made him want to cherish Light in a way he hadn't felt before. 

Light smiled as L drew away from the kiss and rested his head on his chest. The clock ticked noisily on the wall as they lay together quietly, just enjoying sharing body heat and being together. 

"Light… You're right, you know. I am a bit… Anxious about it" L admitted after another minute of silent reflection, "Not because I'm worried you will hurt me, because I know you won't, but because its a big step. You know?"

Light smiled bitterly. He did know. He'd felt the same his first time. Except unlike L, he hadn't waited for someone who loved and cherished him to lose his virginity to. No that wasn't right, Light had *thought* he had found someone like that, but as soon as they had slept together, Yamomoto had lost interest. 

Light had been just another notch on his bedpost. The boy had admitted that right to his face. Light clutched L tightly as he reflected on his own promiscuity since then. Had Yamomoto's rejection of him caused him to hurt others in turn? He'd broken hearts before. He'd used men and had countless one night stands since Yamaoto. 

Until L, that is. L changed everything. 

'It doesn't matter now. All I know is that L is too precious to experience what I did. When I take his virginity it is going to be special' Light thought as he stroked L's back. 

"I understand" Light murmured, a feeling of sadness lingering in his chest. L lifted his head and saw the gleam of tears in Light's eyes. He wasn't sure how he knew but he just did. Someone had hurt Light and the thought made his heart ache in sympathy for him. 

"Light" L shifted in his arms and peered down at him, "I was thinking… you know we did that… um, thing the other day?"

Light chuckled and nodded his head. He remembered 'that thing' in vivid detail. 

"You said a while ago there was something else we could do that wasn't… you know, the whole way. I dreamt of it, remember?"

Light stopped stroking L's back, a small smile on his face at L's clumsy attempt to ask for what he wanted. 

"Do you want me to suck you off, Baby?"

L shivered and slowly nodded his head. "Yes please"

"Well then…" Light's smile turned impish as he ran a finger teasingly down L's belly to rest at the top of his jeans "If that is what you want I would be *more* than happy to oblige"

"I can suck yours too, yes?" L nibbled on a finger, excitement coursing through him at the prospect. He'd been thinking about it for a couple of days. Matsuda had been the unlikely catalyst of such thoughts. The rookie cop had made a dirty joke about L's oral fixation and how he ate popsicles in a suggestive manner. 

Aiber and Wedy had sniggered at L's blushing protests until L had barked at Matsuda to stop being a pervert and get back to work. However, it had certainly started the cogs turning… 

"I-if you want" Light managed to squeak out. This was going to be a new experience for him too, because he'd never sucked on someone and been sucked off at the same time! 

"I do want to, Light" L leaned down and nuzzled noses. "If it's okay?"

"It's more than okay" Light reassured, breathless with excitement. "If you're certain?"

L answered that by pouncing on him again and knocking him flat on his back. Light carded his fingers and kissed L deep and slow until he felt the tension seep out of his wiry frame. 

"I'm going to suck you off first, just for a little bit so you get used to it" Light leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear. L shuddered and clutched at his shoulders as a pang of arousal sizzled through him. 

"Is it going to take much getting used to?" L asked, a grin on his lips, "It felt pretty amazing in my dream"

"Oh, it's going to feel even better in reality" Light promised as he tugged down L's jeans… 

*****************

Misa Amane paced her flat as she tried to think what she should do. She hadn't written any names down (save for that bastard Lawliet's) and she truly didn't dare right now. Lawliet was on to her she just knew it. What was worse was the fact the man couldn't be killed by her. Ryuk had said the only way that was possible was if L Lawliet's death was already written. 

Which meant… Lawliet knew about Death Notes. He knew about Shinigami. So why hadn't he just accused her of being Kira? What was his game? 

"Argh! I can't believe Light is so taken by him! I messaged him earlier and he said he was at 'Lar's' house!" Misa felt like tearing her hair out in frustration. She was way prettier than him! She was an idol! She would be Light's Goddess! 

"Misa, I've told you, if you want to get rid of him you are going to have to kill him the old fashioned way" Ryuk tried to advise as Misa resumed her pacing. He didn't want to see the girl hurt, but right now her all-encompassing obsession with Light Yagami was sending her running to her own doom! 

"I know that! Dummy! I've already alerted my security team. I'm going to take that bastard out as soon as possible. In fact… I'm going to message Light and ask to meet him and Lars again at the cat cafe. I will arrange something with my team that will involve Lawliet getting pumped full of lead and then… " Misa sighed, her eyes going soft and dreamy, "Then I can comfort Light and be there for him as he grieves his friend. I can tell him who I am and he will fall at the feet of his Goddess, just like he said he would"

'Oh, Misa, I have a bad feeling about this' Ryuk thought as Misa scampered over to grab her phone. She text Light and then rang Miss Suzi, the head of her security team. 

Unfortunately for Misa Amane, she was an idiot. As she ordered the hit on L Lawliet she had no idea Wedy had wired her phone and was recording the entire conversation… 

****************

Hot. Wet. Toe-curlingly good. Light had been right. His dream didn't hold a candle to *this*

"Light!" L whined, hips bucking as Light slowly drew him further into his mouth. Light chuckled around his cock and that set L off into another series of low groans and gibberish as he tugged at Light's hair. Light tongued L's slit and groaned around him, enjoying the way L's body quivered at his ministrations. 

Light could already taste the sweet tang of precome on his tongue and suckled the hot flesh in his mouth with relish. L was perfect in his responses and he had to flick his eyes up to watch as L's flushed face screwed up with pressure with each flick of his tongue or bob of his head. Light was so preoccupied with giving L as much pleasure as possible he didn't realize L was trying to stop him. 

L tugged at his hair sharply as his hips bucked again. He was too close! He wanted to make Light feel good too! 

"Light! Nn! Fuck, Light! Stop!"

Instantly Light pulled away, eyes darting up to L in concern. 

L let out a shaky breath as he relaxed back on his elbows. He panted for breath as he reached out to touch Light's face. "You too" he panted breathlessly. 

Light gave a crooked smile as he shed his pants. It seemed there was a first time for everything. He had been so preoccupied with making L feel good he had forgotten about his own arousal. But then again, this was L. L was different. 

"Can you flip onto your side?" Light asked, a small blush on his face, "It will make it easier"

L blinked at him until realization hit. He squirmed onto his side and grabbed Light as he did the same, only he was facing the end of the bed. 

"Can't believe we are about to do this' Light thought giddily as L stroked his thighs and timidly played with his cock. 

"Light, uh… what do I do about my teeth?"

Light snorted in amusement at the question and nuzzled L's thigh gently. He didn't want L to think he was being mean because he wasn't. He just thought such an innocent question was amusing, given the circumstances. 

"You curl your upper lip over your teeth and uh… try not to bite. Just suck and lick" Light instructed. His voice was a little raspy due to his earlier activity. "Copy what I did to you"

"Okay" L leaned forward and ever so gently lapped the tip of Light's cock. Light shuddered as desire slammed through him. He had never felt so turned on in his life. He held still and slowly stroked L as L grew braver in his explorations. L drew his lip over his teeth, sucked a little more of Light's cock into his mouth and made a satisfying humming noise around it. 

Light nearly jumped out of his skin at the sensation. L tongued the slit and Light curled his free hand into the duvet. Just as he was getting a handle on his reeling thoughts L did something that made him scream out in equal parts shock and pleasure. With no warning whatsoever, let alone a gag, L had relaxed his throat and sucked him down to the root like he had sucked cock for years. 

"Holy fuck! L!" Light wailed as his toes curled in pleasure. 

L hastily withdrew, a look of confusion flashed across his face. "Was it my teeth? I'm sorry, I did try and cover them-"

Light giggled. He couldn't help it. Never before had sex been so sweet! L raised a brow at the giggle but couldn't stop himself giggling as well. This was becoming quite the learning experience for the both of them. 

"Baby, you just sucked me down in one go! It was amazing" Light panted, "I wasn't expecting that"

L smiled and gave Light's throbbing cock another slow, teasing lick, this time tracing the pulsing vein from root to tip. 

'Oh my god, he's a natural. He's going to kill me with these epic oral skills' Light thought as his hips canted on their own violation. 

"Was it good?" 

"Very goo-oooohhh!" Light let out a long moan as L drew him in again. He indulged in feeling L suck and moan around him for a few moments before he began sucking and kissing L's straining cock. The moans L made around his erection made him surge forward and take L as far as he could. They lost themselves to a mindless rut, hands finding each other across the bed and holding tight as they each sought to bring each other to the edge. 

Light swore he saw stars when L began bobbing his head, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth with no resistance. His balls throbbed and he worked L harder, eager to feel and taste L's release on his tongue. 

L made a muffled moan as his squirming body abruptly stilled. His back arched and his snapping hips froze as he squeezed Light's hand. Light groaned as he felt the cock inside his mouth throb and pulse and then he was swallowing jet after jet of sweet come down his throat, hips bucking as he fucked L's mouth in frenzied passion. Light could only whine in between swallows as he shot his load down L's throat, the pleasure finally becoming too much for him to withstand. 

L was dazed as he swallowed each mouthful. He couldn't believe this was happening. His throat felt a little sore but he loved the feeling of having Light in his move. He felt hot and satisfied but somehow ravenous for more as he gulped down the last weak spurts of come. 

'Maybe Matsuda was right. Maybe I do have an Oral Fixation' L thought as he shivered through the aftershocks. All he knew for certain was that he definitely wanted to suck Light's cock again and as soon as possible. 

"Was that… good?" Light panted after they had let each other go and flopped down side by side. 

"Light" L gasped, "I really enjoyed sucking your dick"

Light moaned, his spent cock twitching in interest. He really enjoyed L sucking his dick too. In fact, perhaps he wasn't as spent as he thought because he was sure he was growing hard again. 

'The things he does to me' Light thought as L nuzzled against him. 

"I need to suck it again as soon as possible" L informed him with a sultry gleam in his eyes, "I do believe I've found my new favourite hobby…"

************************

Light was in a daze for the rest of the afternoon. He couldn't focus on a single thing as he stared at his computer screen. His coffee sat untouched as he thought about what L had done when they took a shower together. 

L had pushed him against the glass, got down on his knees and sucked the soul straight out of his cock… 

"That mouth…" Light groaned as he watched L teasingly lap at a popsicle from across the room, "Should be fucking illegal"

"Pardon, Light-Kun? Did you say something? " L purred. 

"N-o, I didn't say anything!" Light hastily looked away as L swirled his tongue around the glistening wet tip of the popsicle. 

'Little tease!' Light squirmed in his seat. How the hell was he capable of getting hard again?! 

"Oh. My mistake" L's eyes gleamed with amusement. Even more fun than sucking Light's cock was seeing the effect it had on him. Light was so dazed and out of it that L found it difficult not to just kiss his Intern in front of everyone, properties be damned… 

Pinchi strolled into HQ like she owned the place and jumped up to curl on L's lap. 

L gently stroked her fur as he pondered on the Amane situation. It was rare, but sometimes people did things that surprised him. Amane organizing a hit on him had not been something he had anticipated. That meant he had to think carefully and possibly even readjust his plans. There was no way he was letting Light go to her apartment tomorrow, not now she had shown she was willing to kill in such a fashion. It was one thing to write a name down in a notebook, quite another to order a hit on someone. 

L knew that there was a risk Light might find himself caught in the crossfire and he refused to let that happen. He knew he and Light would have to confront her to get their confession but it would be on their terms. Without a team providing backup Light would be an easy target at her flat. They, and innocent members of the public, would be equally as exposed if they met up at the cat cafe. The thought of Misa harming Light… 

"I'd rather die first. Is that what true love is, to be willing to die for someone I wonder?' L glanced at Light and felt a deep, gentle wave of happiness engulf him. He wished he could dwell on that happy feeling, but he really had to think of a solution to the Amane problem and fast. 

Misa was blowing up Light's phone with increasingly frantic messages and voicemails. L didn't bother to consult the rest of the Task Force. Instead, he cocked his head at Light to follow him into Watari's office. 

"Call the Trio, Watari, we are going to need to think this through carefully and organize a suitable place to confront Kira that minimizes the risk of harm to everyone involved" L muttered as he slouched over to what he considered his chair. Watari acknowledged Light's presence with a small nod. It seemed the intern was now privy to what was discussed in his office. He couldn't say he was surprised, it was obvious L had fallen head over heels for him. 

"Light…" L hesitated as Watari went to contact his heirs. "I… I know I said the boys are my brothers and they are, but they are also important to me for another reason" L ignored Watari's swift look in his direction. The old man didn't realize things were different now. He and Light were different now. "They are my heirs too. Not many people know about them… in fact, you are the only outsider who does"

Light smiled at the use of 'outsider' it seemed he still had a lot to learn about his boyfriend.

"I'm uh, sorry for not saying that before" L scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Watari resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"That's okay, I did kind of gather being the world's greatest detective would lead to such things" Light gave L a small smile, "Thank you for trusting me, though, L, I assure you it will go no further"

'I know it won't. I've only known you a month yet I trust you implicitly' L thought as he gazed at the Intern who had fast become so much more. 

"So, L, the boys have began working on faking the deaths. The 'New' Kira is currently responsible for 2,000 deaths in Central America, the Carrabean and Latvia. The Media are in a frenzy over it" Watari informed as he sent Matt an email confirming it was safe to contact them. 

L nodded, nibbling on his thumb as he flicked through the report his boys had sent him. "Good. They've done an excellent job on this. I have all I need to convince Amane I am Kira" 

"Except if you see her again she will try and kill you" Light pointed out. 

"I know" L sighed as he toyed with his lip, "Which would be rather unfortunate for me if she succeeded"

"And me. And Watari. *And* your heirs" Light chuckled, "And the world in general"

L smiled wryly. It was nice to know if anything did happen to him he would be mourned at least. 

"Here they are" L announced, drifting over to his laptop to answer the video call. Matt was showing off again. It seemed only he was able to get through L's security network and contact him directly through his laptop. 

"Hello Boys" L greeted.

Light caught his first glimpse of L's heirs. They were young, probably 10 or 11 at the oldest, and he was immediately struck at how odd they looked. One was wearing grunge goth gear and had short, cropped blonde hair. The red head was wearing tinted goggles for some reason and most striking of all was the youngest. He had white hair, was wearing white pyjamas and reminded Light of L instantly. They had the same piercing gray gaze. 

"Is that the Intern?" The white haired boy asked, peering past L's shoulder to where Light stood. "Interesting you decided to introduce us, why is that, L?"

"He's my lover" L answered with a slightly bashful smile, "And hopefully soon, my partner as L. I wanted him to meet his heirs too"

Jaws dropped all around the office at that and L smiled smugly. He always did like shocking people. 

"Woah" Matt finally muttered, "Totally wasn't expecting *that*"

"Ditto, Man" Mello narrowed his eyes at Light. "So, you're L's boyfriend? Since when? Do you love him? Do you promise to keep your mouth shut about stuff we will discuss here, cos if you don't-"

"Mello" Watari soothed, "That is quite enough. L would not have brought him on board if he did not trust him"

"That's right, I wouldn't, but I appreciate the concern, Mello" L's tone was laced with amusement. "Anyway. We have more important matters to discuss. Did you receive the audio file I sent you?"

"Yup. Kira's a bitch" Matt confirmed. 

"Indeed. However, thankfully for us she is also stupid and thinks herself head over heels in love with Light. We need to use that to our advantage"

Together they brainstormed a plan to take Misa Amane down. Light and L would both ask to meet her at the Yellow Box warehouse. It would be heavily bugged and Aiber and Wedy's team would supply backup. It's discreet location would work to their benefit and they suspected Misa was stupid enough to be baited into walking right into the trap. L would confess to being Kira and challenge Misa head on. There was a risk one of them could get shot, but Watari's bulletproof vests and their team of snipers would minimize that risk considerably. 

"Everyone involved is to wear masks bar Light and myself. She's seen our faces and she cannot kill us. Rem will be with us as well should her Shinigami become involved. I want you three to send a coded message to the press in my stead. Confront Kira directly and be sure to state you know who *she* is. Tell her… the person she met at the cat cafe does indeed know things. Keep it vague. She will understand what I mean."

"Got it" Matt was already typing up a draft, "When are you and Light going to contact her to arrange a meeting?"

"We aren't. She is going to contact us. As soon as that message is broadcast she will be on the phone to Light. I believe if we force her hand in this she will be deluded enough to try and recruit Light as a potential ally"

The meeting drew to a close and a flurry of activity commenced. Aiber and Wedy were sent to secure the warehouse, L and Light went over their strategy to get Misa to talk and Watari convinced Rem to offer her assistance in a way only he could. 

The message was broadcast and sure enough, Misa was ringing again. 

L hooked Light's phone up to his computer before he answered the phone for him. 

"Afternoon, Amane-San" L greeted cheerfully. 

"You?! What are you doing answering Light's phone? Is that why he hasn't been answering my calls all day?"

'Well no, he was rather busy with me earlier' L thought, a smug smile on his face as he listened to Misa screech on about how much of a bastard he was. 

"That's lovely, Amane-San, but have you seen the news?"

"It's you, isn't it? Your Kira! You sent that message out, you bastard!"

"... If I *was* Kira, do you really think I would be stupid enough to admit it over the phone?" L snorted, "Anyway, Amane-San, If you want answers then you will have to meet me. Let's say tonight at the Yellow Box warehouse at eight. You know the one, it's abandoned and private so it will be ideal…"

"Fine. I will meet you there. I actually have something I want to say to you anyway, Lawliet"

Light sucked in a gasp. There it was, concrete evidence Misa Amane possessed the Shinigami eyes. Victory was so tantalizingly within reach now. 

"How interesting you know my name, your eyes obviously didn't deceive you! Wonderful. Don't mention anything to Light. He doesn't need to be involved in this"

"...." Misa held her silence. L knew the first thing Misa would do was invite Light along. In fact, he was counting on it. "Fine. I will see you tonight, Lawliet" Misa hissed out before she disconnected the call. 

Five minutes later, Light had a message from Misa asking him to meet her at the Yellow Box warehouse at 8pm.


	13. A Goddess and a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L, Light and the team close in on Kira...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the phrase King of my heart is from a Taylor Swift song... 😂😊 I just think it's such a beautiful thing to say and so fitting for how L and Light feel about each other.

Aiber, Wedy and their team were already stationed at the Yellow Box warehouse by six pm. Cameras and audio recording footage were being hooked up. L, Light and the team were working tirelessly, fueled by adrenaline and Watari's coffee, to set up the trap that would ensnare Kira. 

The trio made sure to fake another bunch of murders, this time with a direct hint L himself was the murderer- all of those 'killed' had names beginning with the letter L. L and Light thanked them for their assitance and the boys responded by demanding L and Light return to England as soon as the case was cleared. They had questions for the young intern who had captured their mentors heart. L assured them they would, even though he hadn't gotten around to talking to Light about Wammy's House quite yet. Light simply smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He knew there was more he had to learn about L and those three unusual boys and he was excited at the prospect of visiting L's home in the future. 

"Light, this is going to he dangerous" L cautioned for what must have been the thousandth time after they had ended the video call to the boys, "Are you certain you want to go with me?"

"Yes, we are doing this" Light brushed aside L's concerns. He hesitated before taking L's hand in his, "We are going to get her, L, and then I want us to tell everyone we're together"

"Everyone already knows" Watari piped up as he cleaned his gun. L and Light glanced at him, both a little sheepish they had forgotten he was in the room. L shrugged and held onto Light's hand. The cat was out of the bag anyway, and he didn't want to let it go. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but all you two have done for the last few weeks is stare longingly at each other from across the office" Watari chuckled, his eyes warm as he looked at the lovers fondly. 

"Oh" L flushed. He hadn't been aware he had been quite so transparent. It would certainly explain the ribbing he'd been receiving from Aiber and Wedy anyway. 

'Aren't Intern programs a good idea, L? I mean, you've certainly done well out of them! Hehehe' Wedy had cooed as she showed L an article on business internships. L had been a bit confused at the time but now the pieces clicked into place. 

'What a bitch' L thought with an indignant huff, although he had to admit he had done *very* well out of his intern. L smiled slyly as he looked at Light. 'Yes, very well indeed… Hmm, wonder what Souichiro thinks of it all? I will have to find the time to have a chat with him'

Light simply shrugged his shoulders. As far as he was concerned it was a good thing everyone knew. It just meant he could drop the act and maybe hold L's hand in front of everyone. 

He followed L and Watari back into the main room of HQ. He took his usual spot right next to L and smiled at his father's pointed look. 

Maybe since everyone knew they could have a kiss? Maybe even-

"Light" L prodded his arm, "Pay attention"

Somehow the topic of conversation had moved from their lovelorn looks across the office to their plans to capture Misa Amane. 

"I'm sorry" Light hesitated for a moment before he held out his hand. Souichiro's eyebrows shot into his hair when L reached back and held Light's hand again. L's eyes were glimmering in amusement and Light just knew their relationship was about to be made official. His stomach fluttered with happiness as leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. 

"No problem… Baby" L's grin was wide as Matsuda shrieked like a fangirl. 

"I knew it! I *kneeew* it!" He gasped as he pointed at the couple, as if no one else could actually see that yes, they were holding hands and that, yes, L had kissed his intern in front of them all. 

"Yes, yes, L has a boyfriend" L said dryly, "Which, by the way, is wonderful and something entirely unexpected, but can we return to matters at hand, please. We have two hours before we are due to meet Amane, and in those two hours we have a lot to go through"

Silence filled the room as L gave the floor to Watari. The old man explained the roles each of them would play in entrapping Misa Amane. L and Light continued to hold hands, but both were concentrating fully on the mission debrief. 

"There will be a risk for all involved, directly or indirectly. Be on your guard. Remain armed and follow instructions" Watari rounded off his brief and swept his eyes from face to face. L and Light nodded, their young faces serious. The rest of the team nodded as well, excitement and trepidation filled the room as they realised how close they were to actually capturing Kira and closing the case that had dominated their lives for nearly six months. 

It was seven before they knew it. As the team prepared themselves with masks and weaponry, L helped Light fasten his bullet proof vest with an ease that spoke of experience. 

"Being L is a risky business" L admitted with a grim smile, "Not the first time I've had to wear one of these. Won't be the last either, I warrant"

"Perhaps not, but you aren't alone anymore. I will be with you" Light couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to L's forehead. "Okay, Baby?"

L smiled, overcome with a sweet feeling that no candy on earth could replicate. "Light… can you kiss me? Or would that be weird with your father in the room?"

'I don't care! Of course I'm kissing you, Baby' Light leaned forward and placed a tender, deliberately *chaste* kiss to L's lips. L flicked his eyes to Souichiro as the kiss ended to gage his reaction. The older man simply huffed and nodded his head. His son could have made a far worse choice in his opinion and he was coming to terms with Light's sexuality. Like all fathers he just wanted his child to be happy, and in the weeks they had been dating the detective Light had been the happiest he had ever seen him. Watari's words echoed through his mind as L shot him a relieved and greatful smile:

'I believe L and Light are soulmates, Souichiro-San. Their lifespans are the same. Rem-San said that was a very rare thing indeed. But more than that, isn't it just wonderful to see them so happy together? I think of Ryuzaki as my own boy and nothing makes me prouder than watching him fall in love'

Souichiro closed his eyes and smiled. Yes, nothing made him prouder than seeing Light fall in love too. 

'Well then, Souichiro-San approves and I suspect I have Watari to thank… Hmm, in that case…' L depend the kiss and even wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders. 

"Wow" Mogi blinked, genuinely stunned. 

"..." Souichiro sighed again. He understood emotions were running high, but there was a time and a place for such displays! 

"Love you" Light breathed against L's lips as he toyed with a few strands of messy hair. 

"I love you too, Light" L couldn't help himself and nuzzled noses. Souichiro scoffed at the sickly sweet gesture (even if that was something he and Sachiko did sometimes) 

"Boys, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Souichiro projected fatherly authority and both L and Light jolted away from each other. 

"Yes. My apologies, Yagami-San" L flushed. He wondered if he would be permitted to call him by his given name one day. The way he thought of it, Souichiro Yagami was as close as an in-law he was going to get. 

"Thank you" Souichiro smiled faintly at the respect L showed him as his partner's father. 

"Synch watches. We are leaving in five minutes" Watari called out. Rem stood by his side, sipping a cup of tea and somehow looking rather at home. 

L silently handed Light a gun. 

"Know how to use one of these?"

"Uh… no" Light held the heavy metal object in his hands. 

"No matter. You will have snipers covering you and I *do* know how to use them. I will protect you, Light, I promise" L slipped the gun into a holster attached to his jeans. 

Light thought that was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Despite only having five minutes to get ready he leaned in and kissed L again. 

How could he not? His L was the sweetest person in the entire world. 

*****************

Ryuk was concerned. The numbers floating above Misa's head were no longer fixed. That meant her death date was no longer certain! 

"Misa, you need to use your head. This is a bad idea" Ryuk cautioned for what felt like the millionth time. He just knew the girl was rushing into things but would she listen to him? 

"It's fine. As soon as I tell Light who I am he is going to be head over heels in love with me. My team will make short work of Lawliet and then, Ryuk, I will rule with Light by my side!"

"L Lawliet is a deadly opponent, Misa. If he is a Death Note user like he has insinuated, he cannot be killed by the Death Note. What if he arrives with backup of his own?"

Misa snorted. No one could get past her girls. They had the place covered (or, so she *thought*) 

What Misa Amane didn't know was that ten out of her sixteen women were currently unconscious and bound together in a dingy back room. Their guns and phones confiscated by Wedy and Aiber. They had made short work of them. Even if they were 'professionals' they were simply not up to *their* standards. 

Ryuk sensed human activity but it was against the Shinigami law to inform Misa of it. He was treading on thin ice as it was. He had tried to hint and insinuate they were not alone but Misa's stupidity blocked her from understanding what he was saying. 

Ryuk knew in his heart Misa Amane was finished. Perhaps it would be a kindness to just write her name down? It would hurt. He loved her, but he was keenly aware she was just a human and not worth jeopardizing his immortality. He had been playing a careful game with her and now it seemed the game was coming to a close. It had been heartbreaking, interesting and an eye opener for him, that was for sure. 

"Misa Amane"

Misa glared at the tall, slim figure that approached her. L Lawliet. Her eyes flashed red and she subtly held a finger out behind her back. It was a pre discussed sign that she wanted ten minutes to speak with him before she expected her women to shoot. 

"L Lawliet" Misa shot back. 

"Yes, that is my name… Kira" L smiled sweetly at her, "That is your true name, isn't it, Miss Amane?"

Light appeared at the word 'Kira' just as planned. He walked over to them, an expression of confusion on his face. 

"Lars? What are you doing here? Oh! You two must be friends too" Light plastered on a Matsuda-esq clueless smile and glanced between them. 

Misa seethed at L but softened as she took in Light's sweet smile. 

"Lars is here because I invited him" Misa smirked and pulled Light in for a kiss. L stiffened and Light grimaced but he allowed it. It wasn't time yet. Until they heard the sound of a seagull cawing (Matsuda's party trick would actually come in useful, which was a shock to everyone!) 

"Oh. Why?" Light kept up the clueless facade. 

"Because she wants to confess something to you, Light" L answered for her, "As do I"

Light let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay, that sounds kinda ominous! Shall we sit down? We really should have met up somewhere more comfortable if we're talking you know"

L and Misa shared a glance at the cute rambling. L smirked at her, silently daring her to take the initiative and confess first if she was bold enough. It seemed she wasn't, so L decided to push a few buttons. 

"Light" L stepped closer to Light and reached for his hand, "I have feelings for you. And… I wanted you to know that I am Kira. Look up"

Light's eyes widened as L tapped him with a scrap of his Death Note and he let out a small cry of fear as he pretended to be startled by the sight of Rem flying down. 

"What?! Rem!" Ryuk bawked, eyes bulging out of his head. Rem was L's Shinigami?! Well this really complicated matters. Rem was a full two ranks higher than he was, older and smarter to boot. He let his wings droop in anxiety. 

'Misa, you are well and truly fucked' Ryuk thought as Rem stood behind L. She towered over him and peered down ominously at Light. 

"You! Lars! Oh my god, you are Kira?!" Light let out a gasp of delight and reached to grasp L's hand in his. 

'Chanel your inner fangirl, Light' Light reminded himself. He wished he could grin at L as he gazed at him in starry eyed adoration. 

Misa saw red. 

"What?! No! *I* am Kira! I am your Goddess, Light!" Misa stormed over and tapped Light with a piece of her notebook. Light gulped as he finally saw Ryuk. 

Somehow Rem didn't seem so bad after all. At least she was pleasant and-

'Is that a *heart* earing?' Light scoffed, staring up at the Shinigami with comically wide eyes. 

"You? What? What the hell is going on here?" Light once again glanced between them. "You're both Kira! You have… those creatures with you. Oh god, Misa…"

Light turned to her and she melted at the sight of him. Light gently cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheek. 

"Is it really true?"

"Yes. I am Kira. I have wanted to tell you for so long, Light, but *he* is an imposter! I wrote down the models names! *I* worked with Higuchi and killed his competitors. All those who died were my doing! *I* am the true Kira! I am the one you belong to, Light!" Misa punctuated each statement with a passionate kiss to Light's lips. Ligjt pretended to be frozen with awe and beamed at her in shocked delight. 

"You are Kira! You are my Goddess" Light declared. It might have been theatrical, but he knew it would get the results he wanted, so he knelt before her. 

Misa let out an excited squeal and shot a triumphant look at her rival. 

'Game. Set. And match. A confession at last, Misa Amane' L thought as he smirked at her. Slowly, confusion clouded Misa's eyes. Why wasn't Lawliet upset about her victory. Why did he look so goddamn *smug?*

'Well, L Lawliet, you will soon be full of lead and *I* will be the one who Light worships and adores, not you!'

A seagull cawed in the distance and a soft alarm on his phone beeped. It had been ten minutes. 

Misa's eyes hardened as she suddenly pushed Light out of the way and yelled at her team to fire. 

Nothing happened. 

"It appears your ladies aren't quite as adept as my team, Kira" L pulled out his gun and trained it on her. 

"?!" Misa turned to Ryuk, terror filling her eyes as Ryuk sadly shook his head. "Ryuk! Kill him! Kill him now!"

"He can't without risking his own existence" Rem piped up, "And that is something Ryuk will not do, isn't that right, Ryuk?"

"Right" Ryuk confirmed, even though he sounded devastated. "I tried to warn you, Misa!"

Misa let out an anguished scream and in what was perhaps one of the stupidest moves of her life, ran at L. She would tear the fuckers throat out with her teeth! 

L let her almost reach him before he shot her in the kneecap. She shrieked and was felled instantly, just as L had intended. 

"You are really very stupid, Misa" L sighed as he reholstered his gun. He turned his eyes to Ryuk and smiled at him "I am sorry you fell in love with a human like *that*" he said with genuine pity. 

Ryuk felt numb as he watched Misa crawl towards Light. Her hair was a mess and her face was warped and derranged with desperation as she clung to Light's legs. 

"Kill him for me, Light! Kill him and we can be together! I will be your Goddess"

Light knelt down before her and gently stroked her mused hair back from her face. Relief washed over her at Light's sweet touches. Light loved her. Light worshiped her. Light would kill her enemies for her, even if her useless Shinigami would not. 

"Oh, Misa" Light sighed softly. "You really are an idiot aren't you? You are not a Goddess. You are a stupid girl who has a skewered perception of her own importance"

Misa felt her throat close up at the words. Tears sprang to her eyes as Light's soft smile turned vicious. Light released her with a push and he stood up. L stood by Light's side and Misa could do nothing but scream as they kissed in front of her. 

"*He* is the King of my heart, Misa Amane. He owns it and rules it in a way you never could"

"I'm a King?" L whispered, stunned at Light's passionate declaration. They wasn't part of the script, but damn where they beautiful. 

"You are, Baby, you are the king of my heart" Light smiled and wished he had the time to just kiss that adorable, shocked look from L's face. 

"Kill Light! Kill L! Kill them all!" Misa's hoarse shriek echoed through the warehouse as she tried and failed to stand. A pool of blood was forming around her and she whimpered as suddenly people approached. All were wearing masks and had guns trained on her. 

"Game over, Kira" L announced as he raised the but of his gun above her head. Misa's cry of fear was cut short as L smashed it down, knocking her out instantly. "I win" L smiled, eyes gleaming with triumph. 

The Task Force, led by Watari advanced and soon Kira was handcuffed and in their custody. 

It was finally over. 

Light grabbed L and kissed him hard, tears of relief and happiness falling from his eyes. Never again would he have to pretend to fawn over her. Never again would he have to endure those damn sucking kisses. 

Now that Misa was captured his future seemed to unfurl before him. He would remain by L's side and *together* they would solve more cases and make the world a better place. 

"You are the King of my heart too, Light" L smiled as they watched Misa being shoved into the back of an unmarked van.

Ryuk startled when he felt Rem's hand upon his shoulder. "I hope you have learnt a valuable lesson from this, Ryuk. Leave love to the humans" she glanced at L and Light who were embracing tightly. 

Ryuk said nothing in reply but slowly nodded his head. 

Yes, he would learn from this. Love was a complicated, dangerous business that had no place in a Shinigami's heart. He watched L Lawliet and Light Yagami, the humans who were soulmates, and felt a tinge of awe and jealousy as they walked, hands clasped, towards the van. 

"Nice work, everyone! And Rem…Thank you so much." L paused and looked at the miserable Shinigami. He actually felt sorry for him. Still, he needed to be made aware there would be no mercy for Misa Amane and it was best to get it over and done with. "Ryuk, I'm sorry for your loss" 

Ryuk understood what he meant. 

He was going to execute Misa…


	14. Anal stretching and an Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light sure have had a busy week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Misa dies. 😂😂😂

Misa Amane's execution date had been announced after a jury, headed by L, pronounced her guilty of commiting mass murder, perverting the course of justice and insighting global terror. The date L had chosen was Friday the 13th of June. 

"Fitting" Light snorted as he read the date. L grinned at him, knowing Light would be pleased at the date he'd chosen. It was just four days away. 

"Yes, I thought so" L slouched over to his chair and glanced through his case report. It was time to prepare to close the Kira case pending Amane's execution. L made sure to keep all knowledge of Death Notes confidential. He knew the lure of such an item could bring about catastrophe. It was human nature to want such power. It was human nature to be self destructive too. 

"I need to write up the case file, Matsuda and Souichiro are working on the media and reassuring them the third Kira has been dealt with, even though they never actually existed. Oh, and Light, you and I have something else we need to do. Something important"

Light raised an eyebrow, wondering what L was talking about. His eyes widened as he realized L was referring to writing down Amane's death. L had told Rem he would use the Death Note twice. Once to kill Higuchi and once to kill Amane before he relinquished ownership of it. 

Rem watched the activity around her feeling a little sad. Now that she had gotten used to being around Quillish and Lawliet she knew she would miss them when her notebook was returned to her. Which was silly, considering she was a Shinigami and not supposed to develop attachments to humans. Poor Ryuk was a ptimve example of how dangerous that could be! He had been called back to the Shinigami realm and been given a stern telling off by the king for his dangerous attachment to Kira. Ryuk was currently on his best behavior and bound to the Shinigami realm for the next seventy five years in punishment. 

Perhaps that was for the best, Rem imagined it would be heartbreaking for the Shinigami to watch the mortal he loved being executed. 

Quillish smiled at her and passed her a cup of tea. He could sense her sadness about their parting and had decided to have a private word with L. What if *he* kept hold of the Death Note? He wouldn't use it and had no interest in using it. He simply wanted to keep Rem around a little longer. She made a congenial tea drinking companion and she wasn't half bad at chess either. 

"Thank you, Quillish" Rem accepted the cup and watched L and Light work on their case report.

"You are most welcome, Rem" Watari smiled as he too joined Rem in watching the young lovers work. It was obvious they made a good team. They just seemed so natural together. Their strengths complemented each others weakness and they worked together seamlessly. In no time at all the draft had been written up and saved. 

If L was eager to get it done it was not for the reasons Watari would expect. He had asked Light to take his virginity Friday night and after much reassurance that yes, he was ready and that yes, he was certain, Light had agreed. What's more, Light had also bought him a few toys to 'help' him prepare for it too. 

L blushed as he thought back to the first night he and Light had played around with the soft silicon plugs. It felt strange to have something inside him *there* but it had felt so damn good too. It left L feeling empty and aching for more each time they were taken out of him. 

'Not long to go now' L thought, chancing a glance at his partner. Light caught him and gave him a devastating smile, as if he knew exactly what L was thinking about. Light winked at him and L's blush amplified until his entire face was a cherry red. 

There were five different sizes and they were currently on size 2. L shivered with excitement as he wondered if Light would deem him ready to try the 3rd size that night. He hoped he would. He was as floored by Light's dedication to preparing him and making sure it would hurt as little as possible as he was curious as to why Light was making such a big deal about it. After a few days of badgering him, L had finally gotten Light to open up and admit his first time had been painful and *terrible* and it had moved L to tears. 

He didn't deserve such a sweet soul as Light Yagami. 

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" Light smirked as L continued to stare, red-faced, at a blank screen. 

"Donuts!" L blurted out unconvincily. 

"Mmmhmm. Thinking about *holes* were you?" Light's smirk grew, "I wonder why *that* is…"

L didn't think it was possible to go even redder but apparently he was wrong. He spluttered as he tried to think of a reply. 

"Light!" He finally settled on a whine, "Stop embarrassing me!" He added when he noticed Watari giving him a knowing look. 

"Sorry, Baby" Lkght didn't sound sorry in the least as he leaned over and ruffled L's hair. "Should we go to Neko's and get you some donuts then?"

L brightened at that. He had been meaning to pop in and see how his little business was going anywhere. In truth he'd left it all in Momo's hands. Despite her cutesy appearance and energetic personality the girl had a good head for business. L had made her the manager after she used a weeks profits to treat all of the cats to fancy new collars. 

"Watari, Light and I are going out" L announced, just because it would be weird somehow if he didn't announce to his guardian figure what he was planning on doing. 

"Enjoy" Watari, pleased to see L actually *wanting* to go out, smiled at them. "If there are any developments I will of course inform you at once"

"Thanks" L took Light's hands in his and they walked out of HQ, looking every inch like love's young dream. 

*****************

"So, gonna tell me what you were *really* thinking about?" Light teased as they walked to the cafe. 

L blushed and sighed, knowing full well he wouldn't get away with not saying anything. "The uh… the toys and how well you think I'm, um… doing?" L mumbled. 

'Oh god. Oh fuck that is so cute' Light wondered how the hell he was supposed to endure such cuteness. "Baby, you are doing very well" Light praised with a slight leer, "I think you're ready for the next size up"

L grinned, pleased at the comments on his progress. "Really?"

"Definitely. I can't wait until tonight, Babe" Light smiled longingly, "You're so hot, do you know that?"

L blinked at him. No, he didn't known that. What was with his face today? He looked away and tried to will the ever present blush to just disappear. 

Light held of teasing him more, aware L sometimes found compliments difficult to deal with. They arrived at the cafe and were greeted by a visibly excited Momo. 

"Boss! Light! Hi guys!"

"I've told you, you can just call me Ryuzaki" L muttered as he slouched over to what he and Light thought of as 'their' corner both. The cats migrated towards them at once, the clever felines knowing these particular humans were always generous with the treats. 

"But you're my boss! Can I call you Ryuzaki-Boss?"

L rolled his eyes. That was hardly much of an improvement but whatever. He wanted donuts. He nodded his head and Momo bounced around in her usual energetic way. 

Light ordered their usual and extra donuts for L. Since L owned the place, Light scooped up a few bags of cat treats and began dishing them out. 

"Honestly, you lot, it's like you've never been fed!" L smiled as the cats meowed plaintively for more when their small piles of treats were devoured. 

They enjoyed their date in the cafe (because now L was certain that was what it was) before returning to HQ, bellies full and covered in cat hair. 

Light sneezed and L shot him an amused glance.

"Oh, shut up" Light grumbled as he wiped at his runny nose. 

"Didn't say anything!" L protested innocently. Thankfully it was only the short haired cats that Light seemed to have an allergy too. Pinchi, being a creature who possessed a fabulously sleak, fluffy and shiny long coat, didn't affect him. 

Good job too, because there was no way in hell L was banning her from their bed, not even for Light! 

By the time they had returned to HQ Matsuda, Mogi and Souicjiro had arrived. Souichiro informed L the media was in a frenzy and highly frustrated that L would not reveal the secret behind Kira's ability to kill. 

"Oh well, can't say it's the first time I've been accused of being highly frustrating" L shrugged easily, "I'd like to say it will die down in a few weeks but most likely it will not. However, no information is to be leaked to them. Let them wonder, in ignorance there is bliss after all"

"That might be so, but surely there must be something we can say to them, just to stave them off a little?"

L snorted. "Unlikely, Yagami-San. They are the media. No matter what you give them it will never be enough"

"You could just say Kira was magic?"

L, Light, Souichiro and Watari all stared at Matsuda. All where absolutely speechless at the suggestion. 

'Wow. I knew Matsuda was kinda dumb but this is just taking it to a completely new level' Light thought as he shook his head. 

"Um. No, Matsuda. No information is to be given *at all* even such inane bullshit like you've just suggested" L said finally. 

And that was the end of the discussion. 

L, Light and Watari went into Watari's private office to write down Misa's name and discuss L's relinquishing of the Death Note. 

"So" L began once they were all seated, "Misa Amane is due to be executed Friday by firing squad. I want her death written down nonetheless to ensure everything goes smoothly. Despite being an idiot, she's actually garnered some support and security breaches are a possibility. Aiber, Wedy and their team will be working with the local police to secure the area and lethal force will be authorized if anyone should try and save Misa Amane"

"What are you going to write? Are you going to make her confess?" Light asked as he watched L flip open the Death Note. 

"Yes. I also want to ensure she says only what *we* want her to. Honestly, I wouldn't expect her to reveal the truth about the existence of Death Notes and Shinigami just to cause us problems because that would require cunning and guile, both of which she lacks. However, there is a risk she might say something that is better left unsaid. So… I think it's best to rule out that possibility"

They discussed the entry until they were all happy with it. L wrote:

Misa Amane. 

Dies: Friday 13th at 1 pm from gunshot wounds. 

Misa confesses to being Kira but does not reveal anything about Death Notes, Shinigami or anything related to these subjects. She publically announces she is a stupid bitch and that Light belongs with Ryuzaki before she is shot multiple times and dies. 

Light snorted at the bit L had snuck in. 'Oh, L, you do make me laugh!' Light thought as he brought up L's spare hand he was holding and pressed a kiss to it. 

"Very mature" Watari muttered with a shake of his head. The ink was drying on the page and Misa's fate had been sealed. 

"I never claimed to be mature" L pointed out, "Plus, I've had to tolerate her pawing over *my* boyfriend for *weeks*, Watari. I think that entitles me to a bit of payback"

"Totally does. I can't wait to hear her say it" Light chuckled. Misa Amane would soon be dead and to celebrate he and L would finally sleep together. He couldn't *wait*  
for Friday! 

But first… he glanced at L and gave him a sly smile, first they had a bit more practice to do! 

*******************

Light had never been particularly bothered about a bottoms comfort before. Sure, he'd used lube and done the bare minimum to make sure he didn't *hurt* them, but other than that he was more interested in *his* pleasure. 

Not so with L. 

L was making the most delicious sounds with every press of his fingers and Light wanted nothing more than to hear more and more of them. 

"Uwaah! Li-Light!" L released the pillow from his mouth to let out a startled groan when Light's fingers found, and pressed against, his prostate. 

"That's the spot" Light chuckled, aiming for it as he continued to stretch the tight channel open. 

"Oh fuck, oh *fuck*" L panted, his body quivering with each gentle press inside him. "Light, please, can we try the plu-Aaah!"

Light used his free hand to lube the plug up and brought it to L's ass. L shivered at the sensation of the slick plastic being dragged teasingly down his skin. 

"Please! Ah! Light, please stop the teasing and-"

Light chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss against L's shoulder blade. L was very sensitive and he was thrilled with each quiver and shudder that ran through him. 

Light pulled his fingers out of L's body and watched as L's hole clenched around thin air. He'd never seen something so hot. 

"Light… are… are you staring at my ass?" L had to ask after a minute of listening to Light's heavy breathing. He turned to look at Light over his shoulder. 

"... No" Light cleared his throat and hastily avoided L's gaze. L was about to retort that it was obvious that was exactly what Light was doing, but his words morphed into a moan when he felt Light gently trail the tip of the plug down his crack and over his hole. 

"Oh fuck" L bit his lip at the jolt of excitement that raced up his spine and sparked through his nerves. 

"Okay, Babe? Try and relax for me" Light whispered as he slowly pushed the plug inside. L's hips shifted restlessly and he tossed his head at the faint sting and stretch. 

"Mm! Light, it's so big" L panted when the plug was firmly embedded inside him. 

Light smiled and glanced down at his throbbing erection. He was substantially bigger and he was determined to make sure L suffered the least amount of pain possible. His breath caught as he had a flashback to the tearing, burning pain of *his* first time… 

L's breathy gasps slammed him back into reality and he carefully began to fuck L with the plug, eyes fixed on the muscles of his back. If he caused him pain they would tense but right now L was languid and boneless against the bed. He was utterly relaxed and trusting him implicitly. 

"Good, Baby?" Light asked as he twisted his wrist. L's hips bucked as he felt the tip of the plug nudge his prostate. 

"Yes! Oh god, feels so good" L moaned. His cock was throbbing as he rubbed against the sheet desperately for friction. He could feel the pleasure building up inside and cried out over and over at the feeling of the plug plunging in and out of his body. 

Light was enthralled at the spectacle of L's hole clenching around the toy and started moving the plug in and out faster and faster. He could tell L was close to coming and wanted to push him over the edge. He pressed the plug as far as it would go, angled it to hit L's prostate and grinned and flicked the small switch on the side. 

"Jesus! Ahhh! Fuck! What-what the-Aaaahhhhh Liiiiight!" L screamed as the vibrations slammed through him. He threw his head back and came with a shriek, the vibrations against his prostate reducing him to a twitching mass of nerves as he thrashed about on the bed. 

'Wow. That was so worth keeping a secret. Fuck, he is so gorgeous, look at you, Baby…' Light waited for L to calm down and stop thrashing before he gently removed the plug. L spent several long minutes panting for breath and gulping like a landed fish before he could find the energy to talk. 

"What was… what was *that?*"

"That, my darling, was a vibrator. I thought I would keep it as a surprise"

"Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" L moaned. He was lying in a small pool of his own come but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was like he could feel the nerves pulsing and jumping all over his body and his brain was fried. It had felt satisfying coming but the sweet pulses of pleasure he'd felt *inside* of him was even better. 

"Heh" Light flopped down next to him, ignoring his own arousal for the time being, and stroked up and down L's back to soothe him.

"Light. When I came it sort of felt like… I was coming on the inside too" L explained with a blush, "What was that?"

Light's chest puffed up with pride. 'Hell yeah, I gave him a prostate orgasam!' He thought with glee. Light happily explained all about prostate orgasams to a wide-eyed L (and he *might* have bigged himself up a little by saying not many guys knew how to even make their partners come that way) but was cut off as L suddenly flipped over and rolled on top of him. 

"I want you to give me one of them again!"

Light grinned. "I will give you as many as I possibly can, don't you worry about that!"

L smiled as he felt Light's hard cock poke against his thigh. 

"Good. But first, I need to suck your dick again"

'Well, who am I to argue with that?' Light thought as L scooted down his body and drew his cock into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck, L!" All ability to think abruptly ceased when L dipped his head and took him right to the base. Light could only lay back, tangle his fingers in that lovely, messy mop of hair, and give in to utter pleasure… 

******************

Misa huddled against the bare wall of her cell. In just three hours time she was going to die. 

She was terrified, but she had long since past the stage where she could cry and scream. Now she felt frozen with fear and couldn't even move. She was trapped inside her own mind, the steady beating of her heart like a mockery to her. 

She had refused a final meal. What was the point in eating something she would never digest? She hadn't refused the wine though. She was only allowed a glass but she had slipped it slowly, savouring every mouthful until it was all gone. 

It was a shame the glass had been made of plastic. She would have rather slashed her wrists than face the firing squad. 

'L Lawliet. That bastard!'

Smug gray eyes, glimmering with amusement and that infuriating intelligent gleam, flashed through her mind. 

'Light…'

Misa felt tears fill her eyes. She had been such a fool. He had wrapped her round his little finger and she hadn't seen it coming. She had fallen head over heels in love with him. Even now, with her death just hours away, she mourned for *him*

'He was Lawliet's lover all along' Misa wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself. She didn't feel guilt or remorse for what she had done. She knew if Ryuk had dropped his Death Note again and she was free to pick it up, she would have done in a heartbeat. 

She had had such power. 

She was so close to becoming a Goddess…

The bitter tang of dreams unfulfilled filled her mouth. She wanted to vomit. 

'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' Misa thought as she clutched onto her knees and rocked back and forth, trying to bring some warmth to her freezing cold body. 

Despite her pleas, the clock on the wall continued to count down to her death… 

Meanwhile, L, Light and their team had arrived at the secure location where Misa was held and where she would be executed. Security was as tight as it could be but L had still roped in Rem to act as an extra pair of eyes. The Shinigami was perched on a nearby church roof and had an excellent ariel view of the facility. In return for her assistance, Rem had demanded that L relinquish the Death Note to Watari. 

L, who had expected such a move, had agreed readily enough. There was no one he trusted more to keep the Death Note safe. He knew the old man wouldn't use it (if I really must kill someone, L, it will be with my own two hands. Call me old-fashioned but that is just the way I do things) and besides, he'd sort of gotten used to having a Shinigami hanging round. 

"L, do you know any of the officers in the firing squad?" Light asked as he and L took their seats. Only a select few were permitted to attend the execution, and L and Light were acting as 'L's representatives'. Watari was obviously well known to the eyes of the world, and he donned his trenchcoat and hat as he effortlessly mingled with the officials on L's behalf. 

"I do not know them personally, but I assessed them all and chose them for this task" L reached into his pocket and whipped out a cherry lollipop. Light found himself increasingly distracted as L sucked on it. He was so distracted when L shot him a flirty look (whilst wrapping his tongue around the hard boiled candy) he nearly missed the arrival of Misa Amane. 

"L! Look!" Light leaned forward and pointed to the slight figure leaning against one of her guards. 

'Wait. She's not leaning. They are having to *drag* her…' Light felt a brief pang of sympathy for the obviously terrified girl before he shoved those feelings away. She had tried to kill his L and in his eyes that was even more unforgivable than her crimes as Kira. 

"So it is" L hummed, voice mild as he regarded Misa Amane with a cool indifference. All eyes were on the condemned as she was tied to a chair in front of a group of five armed men. Each was holding a deadly looking assault rifle. 

Her charges were read out and with a thin, wavering voice Misa Amane admitted to being Kira, as L had written. She was asked how she killed but held her silence… just as L had written. 

"Fucking knew someone would ask her" L tutted, "Here we are, Light, she's been asked if she has any last words!"

Light and L grinned at each other and leaned forward, their eagerness apparent. Everyone else seemed interested too. The small courtyard was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as everyone waited with baited breath for Kira's last words. Cameras were recording the events and L felt a thrill of vindication knowing the eyes of the world were on Misa. The entire world would bare witness to her humiliation. 

'That's what you get for kissing *my* boyfriend' L thought with glee as Misa opened her mouth to speak. 

"Yes, I have a few last words. Firstly, I am a stupid bitch-"

Appalled and nervous titters rang out through the crowd. 

"-And secondly, Light belongs with Ryuzaki. That is all I want to say"

"Damn right he does" L muttered under his breath. Light beamed at him and grabbed his hand. 

"He definitely does" Light bumped his hip against L's teasingly, "And Ryuzaki belongs with Light"

"No. *L* does" L corrected with a smirk. The crowd seemed confused and horrified at Misa's last words. Who was Ryuzaki and Light they wondered? The marksmen assembled at their post and performed the necessary last minute checks on their weapons. Misa's face went white with fear as the guns were raised to her and the men took aim. 

"Kira, you will now be shot until you are dead" 

Light squeezed L's hand tightly. The guns fired and his ears rang with the sound. Gasps rang out amongst the crowd as the bullets slammed into Misa's small body. Light was tempted to look away at a particularly gruesome gut shot, but L was staring resolutely ahead so so would he. He didn't want to show any weakness. 

The gunfire ceased and a Dr stepped forward. He plucked up Misa's arm and searched for a pulse. He turned to the men and gave them a short nod. 

"Stubborn bitch" L muttered dryly as the men took aim again. 

"Seriously?! How is she still alive?" Light gasped as he leaned forward across the railings. 

"Because no one hit her heart. A stomach wound is painful but will not lead to instant death. A headshot or a heartshot should do the trick"

Sure enough, after another dose of bullets, Misa slumped forward. She was dead. 

"Well, long live Kira!" Someone shouted from the crowd. The place erupted with cheers and heckles and L and Light quietly slipped away. They both knew the demands to know just how Kira had killed would start up again and didn't want to hear them. Champagne was popped and loud jubilations rang out from the streets outside as the people celebrated the end of Kira's reign of tyranny. 

They left the compound and Misa's bullet ridden corpse to return to HQ. They had a lot to discuss and even more importantly they had a lot of 'celebrating' to do. They cast coy looks at one another all the way back to the HQ. 

It felt like they were both standing on the edge of a precipice and where about to take a life changing step together. Excitement hung in the air around them and grew thicker the closer they came to HQ. 

'Finally. I am finally going to sleep with L' Light thought giddily, a huge smile on his face. He'd never been so nervous or more excited in his whole life. 

L seemed to pick up on his excitement and leaned against him, a coy look in his dark eyes. He was excited too, nervous but absolutely ready to become Light's lover in the truest sense of the word…


	15. Never felt more Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light FINALLY sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored, so please leave some ❤

Light felt nervous. The Kira case was officially closed with Misa's execution, The Task Force had been disbanded and he had officially become 'K', the codename L had chosen for him as his partner. 

Even more important was the fact that he was alone with L in his room, and they were going to sleep together for the first time. 

"L" Light murmured, captivated by the play of the moonlight on L's jet-black hair. "Are you nervous?"

L slowly nodded his head. "Yes, but not in a bad way. I…" L stopped talking when Light reached out to him and smoothed his hair. The moonlight shifted and glimmered in it as Light toyed with the silky strands. 

"I don't want you to be nervous" Light admitted. "But I understand, because that's how I'm feeling too"

"Why?" L pulled away, face scrunching up in confusion. "You've slept with other people" he stated, voice soft and quiet as he stroked Light's face. 

"Yes. But I've never slept with someone I *loved* before" Light sighed and leaned into L's gentle touch. "Sleeping with you… it's going to be life changing, L. Once we do this there will be no one else. I want you forever and I just want you to know that, I suppose"

L smiled at him and pressed his lips against his. "I want you forever too, Light, and if you're nervous too that makes me feel better. We can be nervous together"

Light thought that was one of the most adorable things he had ever heard and kissed him again. He tried to let his thoughts go and soon he found L's arms wrapping around his neck and the kiss growing from soft and sweet into an increasingly demanding, lustful act. 

L moaned into his mouth as Light slowly began to grind their hips together. Both were growing hard from the searing kisses and Light had to pull away to look into those dark, lust-filled eyes for one last sign of reassurance. 

"I want you, Light" L gave it and let out a shaky breath, "I want you more than anything"

Light smiled and dipped his head to kiss him again. L's lips parted beneath his with a sweetness that took his breath away (or was that L's tongue?) and Light kissed deeper, harder until they were both groaning into each others mouths with a ravenous hunger. 

"Bed" Light murmured, his eyes fixed on L's kiss swollen lips. 

"Yes" L panted back as he took Light's hand and led him over to the bed. L was about to flop out on it and let Light ravish him when Light stopped him. 

"We should take our clothes off first" Light chuckled breathlessly. He wanted L naked as soon as possible. He wanted to be naked as soon as possible. If they resumed making out on the bed fully clothed there was a chance they would end up falling into old habits and frotting together. They were both going to be doing so much more than that tonight. 

Light wanted to see every inch of that beautiful pale skin and worship it. 

'Oh. Yes, that would make sense' L thought as he bit down on his thumb and watched Light pull his shirt off. Light had a very attractive body. L found himself wondering what his sweat tasted like. Maybe he'd have the chance to find out and lick every curve and contour of that chiseled, perfect chest… 

"You're staring. Don't you know it's rude to stare, naughty boy?" Light smiled and lightly tapped L's nose in 'admonishment'. He knew from previous experiences with L keeping a relaxed sense of humor was crucial in helping him feel comfortable and at ease during intimacy. Sure enough, L gave a little giggle at the action and his words, before he reached out to slowly stroke a hand down Light's belly. Light shivered at the soft touch, his stomach muscles quivering and jumping at the sensation of those elegant fingers tracing his skin. 

"It's hard not to stare" L admitted softly, "You are very beautiful, Light"

"So are you, L" Light thumbed the hem of L's shirt. "I want to take this off"

"Take it off then" L smiled boldly at him. They were still in familiar territory here and he appreciated Light's obvious concern for him. 

L lifted his arms and tried not to blush as Light's honey gaze swept across his chest. L felt uncomfortable being stared at but he tried to push past it. Light had said he was beautiful, so even if he didn't see it he would let Light look at him. It was only fair considering he'd just been ogling Light's chest anyway. 

"I love your skin" Light trailed a finger from L's sternum and straight down his stomach. L quivered at the touch and tried not to come in his pants. Did Light not realise how seductive he was being touching him like that? Maybe he did. Light Yagamijust screamed sex, was it little wonder he had fallen for him? 

"Cute" Light commented as he watched L's nipples harden in the chilly air. "Are you cold?" Light asked softly, concern in his eyes.

"Yes" L lied, not wanting Light to realise he was shivering just by having his skin being touched. He felt a bit ridiculous. He'd sucked Light's cock loads of times, Light had fucked him with toys! So why was he suddenly so embarrassed to have Light look at him? 

'Maybe it's because he's going to be *inside* me soon' L thought, the words making his belly flip with nervous excitement. 

"I'll warm you up!" Light promised with a husky laugh before he gathered L in his arms and hugged him tightly, "I love you so much, Baby"

L melted and nuzzled Light's neck. "I love you too. Thank you for being patient with me" L murmured in a small voice. He could feel how hard Light was, his cock was rigid as it pressed against his leg, yet Light was cuddling him and offering reassurance. It was time for him to show Light exactly how much he wanted him. 

"If you aren't ready" Light began, but was swiftly cut off as L cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. 

"I've never been more ready for anything, Light." L giggled as he reached down and teasingly stroked the straining length in Light's jeans. "You're so hard" he murmured, entranced by the way Light's breath hitched and his hips pushed towards him. 

"All because of you, L. You drive me crazy" Light panted as L, growing bolder, eased his jeans down his hips and cupped his balls through his boxers. 

"Can I suck your cock?" L whispered, tugging down Light's boxers and watching through lust blown eyes as the hard cock sprang free.

"Yes" Light breathed out, balls tightening at just the thought of L's wet, sucking mouth on him. He'd had plenty of blow jobs before in the past but not one of his conquests held a candle to L's oral skills. Light thought himself extremely fortunate that his boyfriend got off on sucking cock so much. In fact, he thought he was the luckiest man in the world to even have L Lawliet, let alone have him sinking to his knees and worshiping his cock with that sinful tongue of his. 

"Oh fuck" Light whimpered as L made that sexy little moan of enjoyment he always made when swallowing him down. L's throat was like a vice and Light inched forward carefully, legs trembling at the sensation of L moaning around his cock. 

'Definitely the luckiest son of a bitch in the world' Light thought as L moaned once again (he really *did* enjoy having a mouth full of cock) before he began to bob his head and suck with relish. 

"Baby, you are so good. Fuck you are so good!" Light crooned, fingers curling and tightening in L's hair as L slowly sucked him off. L pulled off and began to lick the tip of his cock, a throaty purr issuing from his throat as he tasted Light's precome. 

"Should I make you come or will that spoil later?" L whispered hoarsely. 

Light was so tempted to just ask L to keep going, but he did want to come inside him. Using all the self-restraint he possessed, Light helped L up to his feet. He needed to cool off a bit and he knew making L orgasm would help relax him for penetration (yes, he might have googled 'Ways to make receiving anal sex easier for the first time) in preparation. 

"Lay back on the bed" Light murmured, giving L a quick, reassuring kiss. "I want to make you feel good too"

L lay back, his eyes locked onto Light. He looked so trusting and innocent Light had to take a moment to calm down. This was going to be something L would remember for the rest of his life. Losing one's virginity was an important milestone in life, and he was damned if L's experience would be nothing short of amazing. He would not have L suffering through what he did. 

'You are entirely too precious for that, Baby' Light thought as he gently draped himself over L and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

"A-are you going to fuck me now?" L asked, misinterpreting Light's sprawl over him as an indication Light was about to penetrate him. 

"No, Sweetheart, we have all the time in the world" Light whispered against L's lips. His cock throbbed but he knew the deferred gratification would be worth it. He was going to come *inside* L! That was worth waiting for. 

"Okay" L smiled up at him sweetly and arched his neck to nuzzle noses. "What are you going to do?"

Light skimmed a hand down L's chest and gently rolled a nipple between his fingers. 

"Ah! Oh, that feels nice" L's chest arched a little as Light increased the pressure. 

"You need to be nice and relaxed, Baby, so what I want you to do is lay back and let me give you pleasure" Light punctuated his words by dipping his head and sucking little love bites into the pale flesh of L's neck. 

"Ooohh…" L squirmed and tipped his head back, offering Light more skin to suckle on. A heady, sweet pleasure swept through him as Light's lips began their slow descent from his neck to his chest. When Light tongued a nipple he cried out softly and bucked his hips in want. L had never felt so turned on before. Each slow, gentle lap of Light's tongue against his nipples was turning his mind and body to mush. Light wanted him to lay back and be pleasured and damn if he wasn't feeling pleasured. 

"Light" L sighed in rapture, his heart aching with love as he carded his fingers through Light's hair, "Mm!"

Light chuckled against L's skin as he sucked the other nipple into his mouth and lather it with his tongue. He thought it was so hot L was so sensitive. L was panting by the time he deemed his neck and chest thoroughly explored. 

"I really want you" L moaned, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"No, Baby" Light whispered and pressed a kiss to L's belly. "I need to help you relax so I can prepare you, remember?"

L's eyes went wide with understanding as he remembered the toys and the stretching. Of course Light wasn't just going to fuck him without doing that. L chalked it down his nerves and excitement and lay back, content to watch as Light moved lower. Each soft kiss against his belly made him shiver with anticipation. 

"Oh fuck" L gasped as Light dragged his tongue over his hip bones, "Light! Please!" He couldn't stop his hips jerking up a bit but Light didn't seem to mind. He simply whispered how sexy it was that L was so sensitive and scooted lower to kiss and nibble along L's inner thighs. 

L threw his head back with a loud cry when Light shifted target and slowly traced the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. 

"Please! Please" L gasped, his need at boiling point with each little lick. His voice cracked in desperation. 

"Shhh" Light soothed. He reached for the lube hidden beneath the sheets and smirked to himself. He'd already planned exactly how he wanted L to come. He snatched an extra pillow and left it next to the lube before taking the tip of L's straining erection into his mouth and sucking. 

"Mmm! Light! Oh fuck" L cringed, ashamed of how loud he was being and brought his wrist to his mouth to bite down on. Light realised what he was up to and stopped sucking. He reached up and pulled L's wrist from his mouth. 

"Don't try and muffle those sexy noises, L. I love hearing them. Be as loud as you want, okay, Baby?"

'Oh god. He is so fucking perfect' L managed to think before Light went down on him, taking the entire length of his cock into his mouth. 

"Yes! Light! Feels so good!" L screamed as he felt Light begin to suck and bob his head. 

Light hummed around his mouthful as if to say 'That's more like it!' and went to work with gusto. When L began panting and tugging at his hair urgently he slowed down. The precome dribbling from L's cock informed him he was getting pretty close to orgasam, and he didn't want that *yet*. 

"Lift your hips" Light whispered huskily. L blinked at him, dark eyes hazy and dazed with pleasure as he did what Light asked. Light slipped the pillow underneath L's legs and adjusted his legs. 

"What are you doi-AGH! Light!" L thrashed like an eel as Light licked his perineum and gently guided his hips up so he could reach his whole. 

"I'm going to rim you" Light mumbled against L's skin. "I've got you, Babe. Don't forget to scream for me!"

And with that, Light dragged his tongue up the crack of L's ass and scream L did. Light snickered softly against L's hole and began to lathe it with fast, strong licks, each one making L thrash and cry out in increasing desperation. 

As expected, L was extremely sensitive here as well. Light speared his tongue and pushed it inside. The noise L made had his cock throbbing and Light ground it against the sheets for some relief. L sobbed out his name with each wriggle of his tongue and Light knew his release was imminent. 

"I'm gonna-Gaah! Light! Im-"

Light pulled back to lick and suck on the twitching hole and L splintered apart spectacularly. His cock jerked and he screamed his jet after jet of come splurted onto his stomach. Light groaned at the sensation of L's hole clenching and spasming around his tongue. 

'Fuck. He's going to be clamping down around *me* soon. It's going to be amazing' Light thought dimly, his entire being dissolving into lust at the thought. He licked and kissed L through it until L flopped back onto the bed, little whines of satisfaction filling Light's ears. 

Light pulled away and settled back to admire his handiwork. L had come *a lot* and his quivering belly was coated with thick strips of come. 

"Mmm, look at you" Light sighed. He crawled up the bed and dipped his head, eyes never leaving L's as he began to lick up his come. 

"Oh my god" L whimpered, eyes widening at the sight of Light's tongue licking him clean. "That was… that was… oh fuck" L moaned weakly and shook his head. He couldn't even describe how amazing *that* had been. Hopefully his lack of articulation conveyed that to Light. It must have, because Light gave him a slow, sexy smile. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that because I *loved* doing it" Light pressed a kiss to L's hipbone. "Do you need a moment before I start stretching you?"

L hastily shook his head. "No! I want you!"

"I know, Baby" Light chuckled, "I want you too. I want you so bad I can barely think. Can you roll onto your belly? I won't take you like that, I want to see your face but… it will make this part easier"

L was already squirming to get onto his belly. He was pleased Light wanted to do it face to face. He wanted to watch Light as well. 

Light straddled his hips and instead of heading to his lower half massaged and stroked his shoulders and back. L moaned into the pillow, his muscles relaxing more and more as Light tenderly soothed him. By the time Light had reached his ass L was boneless on the bed. Light reached for the lube and coated his fingers generously. There was no way he was hurting this precious creature. 

"Ready, Babe?" Light whispered as he slowly circled L's rim, indicating what he was about to do. 

"Yes" L breathed. This was it. The moment he had (at one point) assumed would never happen, and that he would never even want. He was about to lose his virginity. 

Light slowly pushed a finger inside. 

L squirmed, his breath speeding up as Light carefully sank his finger completely inside. 

"That's it" Light whispered, his voice gravely with desire as he watched that tight ring of muscle clench around his finger. He wiggled it around a bit to spread the lube and L wriggled beneath him. "Alright, Babe?"

"Yes. Feels good" L sighed, hips rocking back against the finger. Light smiled at his actions. It appeared using the plug had been a really good idea. When he'd first put a finger inside him L had declared it had felt 'weird' not good. 

Light swallowed thickly, so turned on it was getting painful, and gently pressed a second finger inside. He worked diligently, stretching and fingering L until he had three fingers inside him comfortably. 

"Light! I want you" Lol gasped, breath hitching as Light brushed against his prostate as he scissored him open. "Please fuck me!"

"I'm not gonna do that" Light swiped at his forehead with his free arm. He was slick with sweat! "I'm gonna make love to you, L"

L's eyes misted with tears and he smiled up at Light. "Please make love to me, Light"

Light took a steadying breath and slowly removed his fingers. L's body was loose and relaxed and he had used a very liberal amount of lube. He knew he would never be able to take away the pain of initial penetration but hopefully he had done enough for it to be more of a mild ache than the soul searing agony he had experienced. 

Light used the last squirts of lube on his cock and whispered for Life to lay on his back. L flipped over and shivered with anticipation as Light guided his legs up and wrapped them around his waist. L hooked his arms around Light's neck. Light guided his cock to the entrance of L's body but hesitated, his entire body trembling with the effort of holding back. 

"Look me in the eyes as I enter you" Light whispered, hoping Like would do as he asked and not give in to his shyness. L sucked in a breath at the request, flushed an alarming shade of red, but nodded his head in agreement. 

L stared up into Light, so eyes as he felt a pressure and then a yielding in his lower body. He couldn't help but wince a little at the sting of his body stretching to accommodate the girth of Light's penis. 

"Ah! Li-Light!" L gulped, tears stinging his eyes. Light immediately stopped, part way inside that maddeningly tight heat and panted harshly as he waited for L to adjust. 

L breathed deeply, eyes fixed on Light's until they both released a shaky sigh at the feeling of L's channel relaxing. Light pushed a little deeper and L let out a sharp whine as he was completely filled. 

"Oh God!" Light gritted his teeth and willed himself to not come immediately. L's body was hot, vice like and his walls clamping down on him felt like velvet. It was his love for L alone that prevented him from just lunging forward and rutting into that amazing sheath. 

L was panting harshly, nails digging in like claws into Light's arms as he tossed his head at the overwhelming sensation. He could feel Light's cock *pulsing* inside him. He felt so full up and so *right* 

"I did it!" L announced with a breathless giggle, "You're in me, Light!"

Light couldn't help but grin back at him and kiss him in euphoria. They parted and Light tenderly stroked L's face, tears in his eyes as L smiled up at him. It was so sweet and perfect it made his heart ache. 

"Light… you can try moving if you want" L whispered, thighs trembling in desire. Now he had the time to get used to it, Having Light inside him felt nice.

"Are you in pain?" Despite his desire to move, Light had to be certain his love was okay. 

"No pain. It's perfect, Light. You are perfect" L drew him in for a slow, sensual kiss and somehow through the kisses Light began to rock in and out gently, both moaning into each others mouths passionately. 

"L… L" Light gasped, the slow drag of his length against L's inner walls making him see stars. His hips bucked in excitement and he fucked a little deeper, burying his head into L's neck and biting down as they rocked together. 

L sighed with each gentle thrust and groaned at the feeling of heat inside him. With each pass of Light's cock he found himself longing for more. It felt like Light was stoking a fire in the pit of his belly. 

"More" L moaned softly, tilting his hips back to meet the gentle thrusts, "Mnnn! Light! Oh-Ughhh!" L moaned as the tip of Light's dick pressed against his prostate. Precome splurted out onto his belly as pleasure sizzled up and down his spine. Light thrust forward a little faster, mesmerized by L's reactions to him. L dug in his nails and let out a choked moan, body tightening around Light. 

"Good, Baby?" Light panted, establishing a steady rhythm of rocking in and out that had L's toes curling in bliss. 

"Yes! Oh fuck, Light, Mm! Kiss me!"

Light swooped down to devour L's mouth with his, the gentle creaking of the bed unceasing as they continued to kiss and rock together. 

The kiss grew in fever and L slipped his hands down Light's back to grip his ass. L felt a hot flush of pleasure sweep through him at the feeling of Light's ass muscles flexing beneath his fingers. Light was working his cock in and out and L could hardly believe it was happening. He wasn't a virgin. Light loved him. Everything was perfect, just as Light promised it would be. 

"Can I go faster?" Light nuzzled his nose as he asked rhw question. L smiled at the beads of sweat on his forehead. Light was obviously holding back and whilst L enjoyed the sweet, slow pace of their love making he was ready for more now. 

"Yes" L breathed, readjusting his legs and bending them to his chest. They both sobbed as Light sank deeper into him in this new position. "I want you to do it faster" L mumbled, a blush on his face as he felt Light's cock impale him over and over. It was deeper and hotter now and he couldn't stop the groans spilling from his mouth with each thrust into him. 

"Yes… oh fuck, yes" Light gasped, balls slapping against L's ass as he quickened his pace. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. It was all too much. "I need to come! L! Baby, I need to come" Light wasn't even aware he was babbling. The creaks of the bed and the roaring of his blood filled his ears as he started to rut in desperation. 

"Come in me" L gasped, another jab to his prostate making him shudder. He reached down to grip his cock and grit his teeth at how close he was to the edge. He wanted them to come together… 

"L!" Light couldn't stop himself from pounding now and L gripped onto him tightly, his keening moans rising in volume as their straining bodies worked together. They managed one last desperate kiss before they tore their mouths apart, Light siezing and filling L with come as he cried out his name. L responded by yelling and clamping down on Light's cock, his own come shooting out and coating his frantically moving hand. They rode the waves of bliss until fatigue took over them. Light collapsed onto L, his breath coming in ragged pants as he floated in the glorious afterglow of such a delayed, but exceptional, orgasam. 

L twitched beneath him, hips rolling slowly as he rode the last waves of pleasure he felt from inside. He could feel Light's cock throbbing and he had never felt more alive in his entire life. Now he finally understood why sex was so important. It wasn't just about getting off and feeling good. It was about physical closeness and the bond it built between people. Light was *inside* him. Light was in his arms and they were gasping for breath together. L had never felt so close to another human soul in his lifetime. 

L closed his eyes, tears gathering in his lashes as he thought 'I didn't know… I didn't know it could be like this'

"Babe" Light lifted his head from L's neck and nuzzled him, "You okay?"

"I love you! I love you so much" L burst into tears, too emotional to even care about the outburst. It felt like something monumental had happened and he couldn't stop the sobs that spilled from him. "Thank you for showing me that. I love you, Light"

"Baby" Light cooed, immediately reaching to wipe his tears, "I love you too. I love you so much. You did so well, Beautiful"

L smiled shakily up at Light and leaned forward. Light accepted his kiss, keeping it soft and sweet as they breathed each other in. 

"That was so perfect" L sighed happily as Light peppered his face with kisses. Light chuckled weakly, delirious with happiness, and gathered L in his arms, his soft cock slipping out of him. 

"Do you want me to go get something to clean up with?" Light whispered, his voice resounding heavily in the dark as they gazed at each other. 

"No. I want you to just hold me" L gently pushed Light onto his back and smiled as he felt his arms wrap around him. This was their snuggle position. L laid his head on Light's chest and pressed a kiss over where his heart was. 

"My heart now" L whispered, "Your heart is mine"

"Yes" Light replied, voice slurry with sleepiness as he gently stroked up and down L's back, "I'm yours until my last breath, L"

L blinked by another wave of tears and buried his face in Light's chest. He could taste the drying sweat on his skin, could feel his body throbbing and aching so deliciously… 

'Never felt more alive in my life…' L thought, eyes sliding closed as he surrounded to exhaustion. Light was asleep in seconds, both lovers clinging tightly to each other in the dark. 

They would later awake, hungry for one another again, and make love in the moonlight again and again until the sun's light slowly began to fill the sky. Light had never experienced anything like it. This was more than sex. 

This was love. Pure and simple. 

Exhausted by their love making, they curled together, limbs entangled and fell into a deep sleep, their hunger finally sated. 

Both slept through their morning alarms and Watari, who had obviously suspected the reason why, decided a day off before they prepared to return to England wouldn't hurt. 

The old man smiled to himself as he and Rem took morning tea together. It was a comforting thought, to know not only was L asleep but he was asleep in the arms of someone he loved…


	16. Learning to talk and learning to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Light's parents and sister, but the experience is a challenge for both himself and Light. Thankfully, Watari is on hand with sage advise and both boys discover love is all about learning to listen to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Light will be meeting the Trio and settling into Wammy's House. ❤

Waking up cuddled next to his *lover* was easily the sweetest, most natural thing Light had ever experienced. Usually he either left when he was done with his trysts or kicked them out, but as always, L was different. The feel of his warm breath on his neck and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept enthralled Light. He held him tightly and was half convinced he didn't want to let him go, not even for a second. 

'I can't believe you are finally mine, L' Light thought in wonder as he slowly drew little circles on L's back. The skin was so soft and pale he found himself growing addicted to just touching him. L stirred against him and made a happy, sleepy sound before he pressed even closer, curling his arm around Light's chest and snuggling tight. 

'You need to stop being so adorable, I don't know how my heart will take it' Light grinned as L cuddled him close like a child clinging to their teddy bear. Who would have thought the world's greatest detective would be such a snuggler? 'But then there is a lot about you that I still don't understand, L. I hope I have a long time by your side to figure it all out'

"Light?"

"Yeah?" Light glanced down and stopped stroking L's back. 

"What you thinkin bout?" L slurred into his chest with a sleepy whine, "Cos it's Interrupting my snuggles"

'Oh god' Light beamed and wrapped his free arm around L, hugging him tighter. 

"I was thinking about you and how adorable you are" Light answered truthfully, because he had never heard something as adorable and *sexy* as that hoarse, fucked-out slur L was mumbling against his chest. 

"Ugh" L attempted to raise his head to look at Light but let it flop lazily to his chest instead. Moving wasn't something he wanted to do right now and besides, hadn't Watari said he could have the next few days off to prepare to go home? 

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed and run you a bath" Light said, hands moving of their own violation to caress L's back again, "But someone wrapped themselves around me like an octopus and ordered me not to move"

L's stomach rumbled at the prospect of breakfast. Clearly sex worked up quite the appatatie because he didn't think he had felt so hungry in his entire life!

"I want food" L announced, "But I don't want you to move"

Light rolled his eyes as L reached out an arm fumbled for his phone on the nightstand. He was going to whine to Watari then, just as he suspected he might. 

"Watari… feed me" L mumbled plaintively into the phone as soon as Watari answered. Light bit back a snort at L's adorable, bratty behavior and Watari's resigned sigh. 

"I take it you are currently indisposed and unable to come downstairs?" Watari's voice cracked with dry amusement. 

"Yeah"

"I will sort some breakfast out and deliver it to you in thirty minutes. Might I suggest you use that time to get up and make yourselves decent?"

"You can make that suggestion, Watari" L yawned, making it clear he wasn't about to follow such a suggestion. 

"Good luck, Light, you are going to need it" Watari disconnected the call with a laugh and Light grinned at L, wondering how the hell Watari had managed to raise such a little brat for all those years. 

"Food in half an hour" L announced before climbing on top of Light and tucking his face into his neck. It became apparent L would not be taking Watari's advice, more's the pity for Light who *really* needed to get up. Light made a pained whine when L's body weight pressed right against his bladder, but found he didn't have the heart to dislodge him. Especially when it became apparent by his breathing L had fallen back asleep. 

'Half an hour. I can survive half an hour' Light thought as he tried not to squirm. 'He's just so cute. I can't wake him up. Just don't think about running water. Oh fuck. I'm thinking about running water!'

"I love you" L mumbled into his neck, lips feeling like butterfly wings against Light's skin. Light relaxed and smiled up at the ceiling, willing his body to just be patient. Watari wouldn't be long… 

He hoped. 

Light nearly sobbed with relief when he heard the soft knock on the door twenty minutes later. He gently pushed L off him and tried to ignore the mumbled complaints as he grabbed a dressing gown to throw over himself and hastily pulled the duvet over L's body. 

"Watari" Light breathed as he opened the door, "Thank you so much"

Watari raised an eyebrow. He wasn't surprised in the least to discover L and Light in such a state, but he was surprised at Light's agitated state. 

"I really need to pee" Light blurted out, "I couldn't wake him up" 

'Oh boy, he is going to have you wrapped around his little finger in no time' Watari thought as Light placed the breakfast tray on a table with a quick 'Thanks!' And dashed off to the bathroom. 

"L" Watari cleared his throat and poked the lump under the duvet. "Wake up"

"No" came the grumbled response. 

"You could have given your boyfriend a urinary tract infection by stopping him using the bathroom, you know" Watari said under his breath. As expected, L shot up and stared at him. 

"What?!"

"Heh. Breakfast is on the table. Even if I did say it was a day off we still have much to do before we leave, and I suspect Light would appreciate a bit of time to go home to pack and say goodbye to his family"

L felt a bit of a shit as Watari's words sank in. He hadn't even considered how Light would feel about leaving his family to come with him. It was a big step to take… 

"Shit" L mumbled, shoulders drooping. "I fear I'm not good at this boyfriend stuff, Watari" L admitted quietly, "I hadn't even thought of that"

"You're good enough, L. Love is all about learning and compromise" Watari lectured with a small smile, "Now eat your breakfast and get showered. I will expect to see you downstairs in an hour"

This time L didn't give any sass. He simply nodded his head and reached for his coffee. Light might be upset about leaving his family so that meant he had to be focused and pay attention to him. Maybe cuddle him a lot, L wasn't quite sure. He just didn't want to see Light sad and was determined to do everything he could to prevent that. 

'And I have to let him up when he needs the bathroom. That wasn't very nice of me, but I had no idea' L bit his lip as Watari quietly closed the door behind him. It seemed he had a lot to learn about having a *lover*

Once Light had emerged, L shot him an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry I nearly gave you a urine infection, Light"

Light blinked at him. "What?" He finally laughed as he realised L was being completely serious. Light knew at once Watari must have said something intended to make L actually move in the mornings so decided to go along with it. Watari knew best. "Oh, it's fine, Baby, just… maybe next time you could move when I ask you too? Even though I didn't ask you to and you've done nothing wrong at all" Light hastily added when L looked a bit upset. 

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry. I really don't want you sick" L, bless his heart, had no idea one couldn't contract a urine infection by not going to the bathroom right away just once, and Light thought it was utterly adorable he just believed whatever Watari told him. 

"Do you think we should go to the Dr just in case?" L fretted, "How do you feel?"

'Watari, honestly' Light thought as he bit back a chuckle. "I'm fine, Sweetheart. More importantly, how are you feeling?"

L flushed bright red as he almost choked on a gulp of coffee. He was hoping Light wouldn't ask that, because he was feeling a bit sore down below. 

"Poor thing. I will run you a bath… ah, you're not in too much pain, are you?" Light worried as he noted L's flushed expression. He'd tried his best to be gentle but he knew towards the end he had gotten a bit carried away… 

"I'm fine!" L protested stubbornly, "We are both fine. So that's… fine"

Light bit his lip and sat next to L. Very slowly he raised L's free hand to his lips and kissed it. 

"I'm going to cherish you forever, L"

L's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his stomach flipped with happiness. 

L reached for his last strawberry and placed it to Light's lips with a small smile. "I'm going to give you this strawberry. I'm not very good at sharing, you know. I told you I'm not very good at people but I promise I am going to try to be good at *you* Light. Because I want to cherish you too"

Light leaned in for a kiss, the sweetness of the strawberry paling in comparison to L's lips. They finished breakfast together and L did not protest when Light ran him a bath and washed his hair for him. 

L realised that Light wanted to do nice things for him because he loved him. So he would do something nice for Light too. 

"Light, I've been thinking… how would you like for your family to visit England once you are settled in?"

Light stared at him in mute surprise. He had learnt from L Wammy's House was a very secretive place. Outsiders weren't often welcomed into the fold. He was honored that he would be, but having his parents included was such a thoughtful gesture on L's part, not to mention a heavy display of trust. 

"Really?" Light smiled, "I would love that, L!"

"Then we will ask them together. I'm meeting your parents formally today, aren't I? When you go home to pack" L suddenly looked a bit unsure, "Unless you don't want me to come with you when you do?"

Light was quick to kiss that uncertainty away, "I want you with me all the time, Baby, and I can't wait for my mother and sister to meet you. Now we'd best hurry up and get dressed or Watari will have our heads!"

L laughed in agreement and rose from the bath they had shared, his smile turning sly as he checked out those hot abs of Lights. He was *definitely* licking them as soon as possible. 

Light smirked and pulled L closer. Wet, naked bodies pressed together led to a kissing session, which led to a steamy jerk off session which led to them being late… 

And Watari yelling at them to get downstairs at once. 

***************

 

L Lawliet had been nervous plenty of times in his life, and usually the only one who knew when he was was Watari. However, it was obvious to Light L was nervous as soon as they pulled up outside of his home. 

"They will love you, Babe. Dad has already been praising you to Mum and Sayu, and they are thrilled I am going to be working with you" Light tried to soothe as he reached for L's leg and rubbed it. 

"What if they resent me for taking you away from them? I know your Dad has reconciled himself to us being together but what if your mum hasn't?"

"Babe. It will be fine" Light said with more confidence than he actually felt. Between closing the Kira case and dating L, he hadn't really had much opportunities to actually speak to his mother to find out how she felt about him leaving Japan. He hoped she understood why he wanted to go. Yes, he was head over heels in love with L, but there was more to it than that. Convicting Amane and working with L had ignited a fire within him for justice. He wanted to solve cases and bring justice to victims. He wanted to show L and everyone else he was far more than just an intern. He was goinggoing to be working with the world's greatest detective and he would make his own mark. 

L said nothing as Light climbed out of the car, but he did shoot Watari a quick glance for reassurance. Rem, who was sitting by Watari's side and sipping tea in the passenger seat like she wasn't a literal god of death, gave him a small nod. Watari smiled and nodded towards the house. 

L swallowed and climbed out of the car. He was about to meet Light's mum. It felt like a very big and important thing to him. 

'Should I have brought flowers? Shit. I should have, shouldn't I? I don't want to fuck this up for Light. Hes going to be leaving them soon but my palms are sweating and my heart is beating erratically-'

"Stop overthinking" Light chuckled and tapped L's nose, "Mum's waiting, let's go"

L trudged after Light, wondering just how 'odd' or 'weird' the Yagami females were going to find him. This was unfamiliar territory for him. He'd never met someone's family before. Hell, he didn't like meeting strangers *period*.   
He was just grateful he at least knew Light's father. That was something. Even if he did know him through a case investigating a psychotic girl who killed with a Notebook. 

L's ponderings on the imminent disaster were cut short when the front door was flung open. L blinked at the energetic, brown-haired girl and glanced at Light. 

"L, this is my sister, Sayu" Light introduced with an easy smile. 

L attempted a smile at the girl. She was looking at him closely and he didn't like it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for Light's hand. The girl continued to stare at him. 

'Why is she looking at me like that. Am I supposed to introduce myself? Shit. I am supposed to do that!' L cleared his throat and tried to maintain a calm and collected facade. He didn't think it was working by the way Light squeezed his hand tightly. 

"Oooohhh so this is Mr. Wonderful! Hi, L! Funny name, by the way, but then again my big bro is called *Light* so I guess you're well matched there, right? Haha"

L blinked at her and tilted his head. 'How am I ever going to be able to converse with someone so… unlike Light in every way. I need to find some common ground here, but I'm really not sure if there is some… no, wait. She likes cats. Light said she liked going to my cafe!'

"I like cats" L blurted out, starting both Yagami siblings. 

"Uh… great! Me too!" Sayu replied slowly, giving Light a funny look. He hadn't told them L was a bit random…

Light scratched the back of his neck, wondering how he could intercede to make this less stressful for L. His hands were soaked with sweat and L looked about ready to turn tail and head back into the car. Light remembered all the times L had said how bad he was at talking to 'outsiders' and how it sometimes made him feel uncomfortable. He really hadn't expected L to react so strongly to meeting his family. 

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Sayu leaned forward on her tip toes and beamed up at L, "Aw! I know, you're shy, aren't you, L-San?"

Light smiled and wrapped an arm around L's waist, grateful for his sister's innocence and kind nature. "He is a little shy meeting new people, and it would probably help if you let us in, Brat!"

Sayu stuck her tongue out at her brother for calling her names and hurried to open the door. "Please don't be shy, L-San, you're dating my big brother. If anything, you deserve a *medal*"

L snickered a bit at that and found himself warming to the girl. He always appreciated dry humour and sarcasm. She was loud and energetic but she also seemed sweet and easy going. He could see why Light was always moaning about his brat of a younger sister with a big smile on his face. The siblings were close. L wondered how Light would find meeting his heirs and brothers… 

'He'll be totally fine. That's just who Light is, he can talk to anyone and charm anyone. I wonder if I could learn to at least emulate him? I know I will never have fantastic people skills but maybe he could help' L stopped thinking when he realized both siblings were waiting for him to respond. Again. 

"Thank you, Yagami-Chan" L mumbled, hoping he had chosen the right term of address for her. 

"Call me Sayu!" Sayu yelled over her shoulder as she marched down the hallway, "Mum! Dad! Light and L are here!"

"You okay?" Light murmured quietly once they were alone. 

"No" L admitted wryly, "I'm worried I'm going to say or do something wrong"

"Don't be worried about that. I've told them all about you and I know for a fact they will adore you as much as I do" Light smiled cutely, and while L appreciated it, he couldn't quite find reassurance. Light just didn't understand. He didn't have issues communicating with people like he did. 

A petite brown haired woman emerged from the kitchen and L recognized her as Sachiko Yagami. 

"Light! Oh, and you must be L! It's a pleasure to meet you" Sachiko dipped her head into a bow. "Light has told me so much about you, Lawliet-San"

L returned the bow, wondering just what the hell Light had said to his parents about him. Had he mentioned his questionable eating habits and his Autism? Or had he left them out? 

"Please come in! I've prepared some tea and snacks for you both. Your father has been called out but he should be home soon" Sachiko breezed as she walked into the lounge, "Please make yourself at home, Lawliet-San!"

'I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon, but thank you' L thought as he followed Light into the lounge. 

Over tea, Sachiko quizzed L about what living in England was like and what work Light would be doing. L did his best to remain polite, even if some of her questions seemed unnecessary. She was a mother who was worried about her son so L tried to put himself in her shoes when she asked what cases Light would be taking and would they be dangerous. 

"I can't tell you what kind of cases, Yagami-San, since they will obviously occur in the future, but I can tell you with certainty, that yes, they will be dangerous. Your son assisted on the Kira case and I do not believe he was in any less danger then. He will have me working beside him and a team back at Wammy's House. I… I love your son, Yagami-San, and I would give my own life to protect his if needs be"

"Awwww, Baby!" Light cooed, wishing he could drag L away and kiss him. L shifted uneasily as Souichiro entered the room. As far as we was concerned the sooner this evening was over and done with the better… 

*******************

"Sayu adores you. She thinks you're so shy and cute"

L's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I'm not shy and I'm not cute. I am socially handicapped and awkward as hell, Light. I don't know if I can meet your family so informally again, I have a headache and I want to lie down in a dark room"

Light glanced at Watari in the mirror. The old man gave him a look that said 'Back off, Light'

'What the… is it so wrong that I want to talk about L meeting my parents? Why does he look so annoyed. I thought it went well! Apart from when L ignored what Sayu was saying and stared out of the window… and when he began stacking mum's saucers. Oh! He's feeling insecure because of his autism. Shit. I didn't even think how difficult this was going to be for him-'

"Light, when we return to HQ I would like to be alone for a while"

"O-okay" Light mumbled, feeling his earlier elation wash away completely. This is what Watari meant when he said 'normal' things for Light could prove challenging for L. Judging by the way L slouched in his chair and occasionally grimaced it seemed he did have a headache too. 

When they arrived, L made a swift exist and left Light staring after him in confusion. 

"Come on" Watari laid a hand on Light's shoulder, "He's stressed and overwhelmed by meeting your parents and will need some time to himself. I know you were excited and I know L wanted to make a good first impression, but I did suspect this might happen. It's actually a good thing, and is a necessary experience for him" Watari said wisely with as he let them inside the building. Rem was towering over the monitors and watching some tacky reality TV show. If Shinigami's could blush she would have at being caught watching such a silly show. 

"Rem" Watari dipped his head, "Any news from home?"

"The white haired one video called and said Matt and Mello were planning to go on a hunger strike until L contacts them with the exact time he will be home" Rem dutifully relayed the message whilst 'casually' switching channels from 'Love Island' to a documentary about the Second World War. 

Watari sighed and wandered over to the tea trolley. "Doubtful, Mello wouldn't last an hour without eating chocolate. Either myself or L will contact them later"

Light sighed and sat next to Watari, wondering if he had made a huge error in judgment. He thought L would be fine meeting his parents, but now he thought about it L had been moody and a bit on edge the last couple of days. Had he really been that anxious about meeting them despite his reassurance? 

"He can't help who he is or how he reacts to some things, Light. Meeting your parents was a very big thing to him. I predict as soon as his headache clears he will probably be downstairs and will act a bit clingy and in need of reassurance. You two love each other very much, and soon you will be working together. That will require compromise and patience from both of you to understand and support the other"

Light smiled and nodded his head. He could do that. He would spend his life reassuring L he was just perfect the way he was, lack of social skills notwithstanding. 

True to form, an hour later, L came downstairs and headed straight for Light. Ignoring Rem and Watari he dropped down on the sofa next to Light and cuddled up to him. Watari hid a smile behind his teacup and thought in some ways L hadn't changed much from the little boy he used to be. Light said nothing but curled his arm around his shoulders, squeezing him gently to signify he understood. 

"I'm sorry I'm a moody bastard" L mumbled into Light's shoulder, feeling like his little fit of pique earlier needed to be addressed, "Your mother was nice and her sweets were great. Next time I will try and not be so… het up about meeting them"

"Next time you meet them will be when we are in England" Light reminded with a patient smile, "And I won't push you, L. I am sorry you felt overwhelmed today, Baby, but they really did like you. You did a very good job"

L mumbled something that might have been 'That's surprising' into Light's shoulder but did not raise his head but it didn't matter, Light could feel his small smile against his shoulder. 

Watari and Rem left them to have some privacy, but L seemed content to just sit quietly and cuddle up to Light rather than indulge in their usual makeout session.

They cuddled together, just enjoying sharing body heat and *understanding* as they spoke without words. It was only when the generator switched on for the night and the computer monitors began to switch off did L finally stir out of his thoughts. 

"Light, do you think I'm weird?" L asked, all big, serious eyes. "I think I'm weird. I didn't think anyone would actually like me and sometimes I struggle to believe you actually *love* me"

"I've loved you ever since I saw that L on a screen. I wanted you the instant I set eyes on you, L, and I know I am going to always love you." Light gently swiped his fingers through L's hair, "Sometimes I think you forget that you are only human. The great detective L can have weaknesses. He can be overwhelmed by socialising and have trouble sleeping sometimes because they are *human* problems and you, L, are just that. The whole world doesn't need to know about those problems, they aren't their concern. You aren't just the world's greatest detective to me, L. You are the one I love and I want to be there for you. Please tell me when you feel worked up about something in future, okay? I know communicating can be difficult for you but… just tell me. Write it down. Whatever works. I just want you to feel comfortable telling me stuff, alright?"

L slowly let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in and kissed Light's cheek. 

Watari was right. His intern had ended up teaching him a lot of things. He'd taught him how to have a friend, how to explore his sexuality, how to care for someone and most importantly how to love someone. 

And now, his clever Intern had taught him how to accept his own limitations. Yes, he might strike people as a little odd and yes, he struggled with things, but that was okay. 

He was only human. 

L pulled Light to him and kissed him softly, putting all of his gratitude into the kiss. He held Light tightly and with his lips and tongue thanked him over and over again for his kindness and patience. 

Somewhere along the way the kiss grew heated and L ended up in Light's lap, Light's erection poking into his thigh. 

This time L wasn't surprised. He gave Light a coy look and kissed those smiling lips again. 

"Bed?" Light asked with a sultry gleam in his eyes. They had only become lovers yesterday (in the fullest sense of the word) and there was still so much he had to learn about L Lawliet. 

L smiled back and jumped off the sofa, hand outstretched for Light to hold. He pulled Light up and kissed him passionately. 

"It's definitely time for bed but I don't plan on getting much sleep"

Light's smile turned into a leer as he dipped his head and nuzzled L's neck, "Neither do I, Baby..."


	17. Wammy's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light arrive at Wammy's House. Light's libido is put to the test and Light settles in to his new home.

The day came for L and Light to leave, and although Light was naturally upset to leave his homeland and family, L was surprised to find himself hesitant to leave as well. 

"You will remember to email me daily, Momo-Chan, and let me know how the cats are doing" L mumbled down the phone as he helped Light load the last of their luggage into his private jet. "Yes, Obviously the business as well, but I'm more concerned about the cats"

Light smiled at L and shook his head. 'Of course you are, Baby, you are so cute'

"Yes, send everything to my aid, Aiber, he will be your first point of contact while I am away. He is staying in Japan for a while, so he should be available if you need him" L nibbled his lip, thinking, 'Unless I've had to call him away for a case. Not that you need to know about that. I'm sure you will do just fine, Momo-Chan'

"I still struggle to believe the world's greatest detective owns a cat cafe" Light giggled as L finished his business call. 

"Shut up" L griped. He bent down and scooped up Pinchi. The cat nuzzled into him, purring happily. It seemed she was the only one who had no qualms whatsoever about leaving Japan. 

Light got a funny look on his face and L just knew his boyfriend was thinking of something perverted. He waited for Watari to pass them to begin the take off preparations and pulled him close. 

"What are you thinking about?" Because obviously L wanted to share in such perverted things, though he would never outwardly admit it or be so bold as Light was to just *say* it! 

"You as a cat boy" Light's smile was wide, "I could get you a little tail, and some ears and I'm certain I could make you *purr*…"

L's face flushed red as he thought about that. It sounded kinky as hell and he would be lying if he wasn't a little intrigued. His birthday was coming up, and since it was on Halloween and he would be home for it this year, he would be dressing up… 

"Hmm. I will bear that in mind" L leaned in for a kiss and nipped Light's lip. "If you promise to make me purr all night long?"

Light cursed his hormones as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. L's sultry words and that playful gleam in his eyes succeeded in making hard in thirty seconds flat, and boy did the brat know it! 

It was still early days, as far as being lovers (in the fullest sense of the word) went, but they were exploring their sexuality together. This was the first time Light had voiced something so risque out of the blue, and they were both very intrigued by the prospect. 

"Would you?" Light squeaked out as L pressed a simmering kiss to his neck. 

"I *might*" L smiled slyly, nipping at the tempting skin of Light's throat and leaving little indentations from his teeth. 

Light shivered, that meant L certainly *would!*

"On Halloween?" Light's voice was breathless with excitement, "That's your birthday isn't it? I promise to spoil you and give you lots of treats if you're a good little Neko for me"

Watari, who had poked his head around the door of the cockpit to hurry them along, blanched and turned pale. He wished he had not overheard *that*. 

"Why is Light trying to persuade L to dress up as a cat?" Rem asked from her seat in the co-pilot's chair. 

"Don't ask, Rem, Please don't ask" Watari massaged his temples. He turned on the intercom and ordered them to sit down and belt up. He was taking off in two minutes whether they were ready or not. 

With a very evident bulge in his pants, Light slumped down into his seat and gave L a lecherous smile. L, trying to appear unaffected and definitely *not* flustered, placed Pinchi on Light's lap before sitting next to him and strapping himself in. Pinchi promptly plopped herself in his lap, shooting him a funny look when she felt a hard bump poking against her tummy. 

'Sorry, Girl. I can't help it' L thought sheepishly as he ran his fingers through her sleek gray coat. She closed her eyes and relaxed into a sprawl, her throaty purrs of enjoyment filling up the charged silence of the plane. 

"L… I really want to suck on your neck and make you squirm" Light pressed their thighs together, "How am I going to survive this eight hour flight with you right next to me?!"

L giggled and pressed back against Light. "With blue balls, I guess. There is no *way* I am risking doing anything with Watari flying the plane. He'd probably perform a nosedive or put the sprinklers on or something"

"He really would" came a breezy reply from the speakers. 

Light groaned and buried his face in his hands. 'Dammit, Watari!'

L gulped and settled back in his seat. Definitely no funny business then (more's the pity) 

"Fancy a game of chess?" Light asked as the plane took off. 

L sighed and nodded his head. Watari, pleased at the abrupt turn of conversation, returned his concentration to the skies ahead of him. Rem, ever curious, made a fascinating co-pilot as she quizzed him about flying a plane. 

"It's the closest we humans can get to wings" Watari remarked as Rem looked over the control panel, "And a marvel of ingenuity"

"You are a smart bunch, when you're not destroying yourselves or each other" Rem agreed, "Can L fly a plane?"

"Oh yes. I'd rather he didn't though. He might be the world's greatest detective but I value my life too much to let him drive cars or planes"

"Hey!" Came the disgruntled yell from the back of the plane. 

Watari flicked off the intercom system with a smile. 

********************

"Light"

"Mmmm, my cute little kitten…"

L poked him again. "Light! Wake up! We're in UK airspace!"

Light jolted from his (very pleasant) dreams and blinked awake. "Wha'?"

L pointed at the window. "Look. We're in the UK"

Light craned his neck and stared out of the window. He could scarcely see it was so dark and rain lashed against the windows. He felt out of synch. What time was it? His mind automatically supplied it was (should be) 8:30 am in Japan. They had left in the evening, but it was still evening. His sluggish brain finally cottoned on to the time difference between Britain and Japan and he nodded his head. Great, He had jet lag. 

"How long was I asleep for?" Light asked around a yawn. 

"Four hours, you lazy thing" L nuzzled into him, eyes glinting with happiness. "Another hour and we will be home. Are you nervous about meeting my family?"

"Not really" Light admitted with a smile, "I'm just happy I'm with you, and I've already got Watari in my corner, I reckon your brothers will be a piece of cake compared to him"

"True" L smirked, "Expect Mello. You haven't met Mello properly yet. Expect the third degree from him"

Light rolled his eyes at that. He would take his chances. He'd spoken to Mello via webcam already and had *had* the third degree then. 

"What time is it? I should change my watch and phone" 

"It's nine thirty. When we arrive we will probably have just another time to eat something in between the questions and swarms of children" L smiled at the thought, "The older ones always seem to know when I'm due home. The younger ones will swamp us tomorrow morning"

Light thought about L's home. He'd never set foot in an orphanage before, but then Wammy's House was so much more than that. It was a school for the gifted and a training ground for those bright souls who would use their gifts to make the world a better place. L had explained that not all the students wanted to go into the detective field or aspire to one day take his place. There were talented artists, scientific prodigies, psychologists and future engineers all being nurtured at Wammy's House. 

"Do I get to stay in your room?" 

"Mmmhmm" L smiled as Light winked at him. "You're my boyfriend and my partner, I want you as close as possible"

"I'm not you're intern anymore that means you can't boss me around" Light couldn't help but tease. 

L snorted at that. "True, however, you have a lot to learn about how I operate as L and how Wammy's House works. I will teach you everything I know"

Light nuzzled his nose against L's. He was so excited at the prospect of helping L work on other cases. He wanted to make his Father proud but more importantly he wanted to make a difference. He wanted to make L proud of him. 

"You will be brilliant, Light. You *are* brilliant"

Rem, who had poked her head out to check on them, rolled her single eye and phased back into the cockpit. "They are rather sickening aren't they?They're rubbing noses"

Watari's mustache twitched. He was just glad that was *all* those pair were up to. "It's called young love, Rem, and they are soulmates"

"I suppose" Rem watched intently as Watari effortlessly flipped buttons and switches to begin the descent. "Are his younger brothers going to be able to see me?"

Watari paused. That was a loaded question. Would L want to introduce them (Mello, especially) to Death Notes and Shinigami? L didn't like hiding unpleasant truths from his brothers and heirs but he was always careful to ensure their right to a relatively normal childhood was maintained as well. 

"I'm not sure" Watari finally answered, "I suppose we will find out when L has decided himself"

Rem nodded, satisfied with the answer, such as it was. 

Meanwhile, Light had managed to persuade L to indulge in a little makeout action. He pulled L closer to him, lips and tongue feasting on L's as they made out on the plane like a pair of horny teenagers. Things were getting a bit heated and it was L's soft moan as Light slipped his fingers through his hair that forced Light to pull away. 

"Best stop" Light rasped, "If we don't stop now I'm going to start sucking on your neck and you will make those hot moans. Then I'm going to end up fucking you over the seats. I will make you come so hard you'll see stars *and* ruin the upholstery"

L's face flamed bright red at the image. As hot as that sounded, perhaps it was best to cool down a little before they landed. Watari was giving them privacy but he knew the old man would be disappointed if they did anything too risque on the plane. But surely kisses weren't that bad? 

"I love you" L murmured against Light's lips, eyes sparkling. "Kiss me again but keep it *tame*"

Light fell into temptation and pushed L back against the seats, tongues duelling as he stroked his fingers along L's jawline. 

'I love you. I love you, I love you' Light thought with each little shudder L made or press of his tongue against his. He felt like he was drowning in love. He could kiss L forever… 

"Mmm" L pulled back, eyes glinting as he stared at Light's flushed face. "I love kissing you, Light"

"I love kissing you too. Do you know I used to daydream about kissing you whenever you spoke to me? Half the time when you spoke I wasn't even listening to what you were saying."

L giggled, "That's rather naughty, Light"

"I can't help it" Light protested, one hand sliding down L's chest and curling around his hip, "You're too cute, L, and don't even get me started on the amount of times I had to jerk off-"

"AHEM!"

L cringed at Watari's throat clearing. 

"We will be landing in thirty minutes. Perhaps you could continue your… conversation, later?"

"Right" L mumbled, ears burning hot with embarrassment. It really was best to get such lustful thoughts out of their head before they arrived. Light might think he could handle the Trio, but L suspected he was in for a rude awakening… 

*******************

Despite it being way past their bedtime, Matt, Mello and Near were wide awake and waiting for L and Watari (and Light!) to come home. Roger had tried, unsuccessfully, to get them to go to bed twice and had given up when Mello had sneaked out of his bedroom window and started running around outside. 

"You can't stop me, you old fart!" Mello had cackled as he dashed around in his spiderman pyjamas. 

Roger, being a wise old man, decided his time was better spent nursing a whiskey and reading the papers. Mello was a force of nature and he doubted nothing (save from a direct command of 'Go to bed!') from L would stop him. In Roger's opinion L spoiled the three too much because he knew L wouldn't even rebuke them for being up so late. 

"I can see the plane!" Near announced excitedly, small, pale hand pointing up at the sky. Through the fog and rain they could just make out the lights. 

"Alright!" Mello cheered. Being the oldest, and brashest, of the three, he was honorary leader and head trouble maker. "Let's grab our coats and meet them on the runway!"

They darted over to the coat rack, flung on their coats and ran back out to the rain, Matt snickering as he heard Roger grumbling as the door banged shut behind them. 

They didn't have long to wait before the plane landed. Partially hidden by a thick outcrop of trees, the runway at Wammy's House was only used when L had to jet off around the world to solve particularly challenging cases. However, all three boys had been on a few pleasure flights with L and Watari, much to the envy of some of the other students. 

"L!" Mello yelled, waving frantically at the plane. The door opened and L and Light appeared, both looking a bit sleepy and bedraggled. 

"He probably can't hear you, Dummy" Near rolled his eyes at Mello's antics. 

Mello smartly told him to 'Fuck off' and bolted towards the plane. 

L turned just in time to see storm Mello approach and jumped down the last two steps, arms open and ready to receive the four foot two ball of energy hurtling his way. 

"L!" 

L grunted as Mello collided into him but wrapped his arms around the boy, a bright smile on his face as he hugged him tightly. 

"Hello, Mello. You've gotten taller" L pulled back a little to peer at his brother. It was hard to believe it had been nearly nine months since he'd last seen him. Last seen *home*

'Thank god the Kira case is finally over' L thought as Near and Matt hurried towards him. 'I don't know what I am going to tell these three yet. I know they wouldn't be too phased about the existence of Shinigami and Death Notes but… I'd like them to remain children for just a little while longer…'

Light stood back and watched as the redhead and white haired boy jostled for L hugging rights and shot Watari an amused smile. 

"They miss him terribly when he's away for long periods of time. I'd like to think they miss me too" he added when L was finally released from his hugs. 

"We do miss you, Mr Wammy, Roger is a boring old fart" Matt announced as he flung his arms around the old man. "Plus he confiscated my Switch"

"Fancy that" Watari remarked dryly as he accepted his share of the 'welcome home' hugs. Light was starting to feel a little ignored as he hovered by the door.

"This is Light" L turned to him with a knowing look in his eyes. "I love him very much"

Light found himself subject to the bright eyed stares of three sets of eyes as the boys looked at him in unison. 

"Hi, Light" Angelic smiles all around. Light found them a little… unnerving. 

"Hello, Matt, Mello and Near, it's lovely to meet you" Light replied in slightly accented English. 

"Light is my boyfriend and will be my partner as L. That means you three are going to have to get used to sharing me" L warned as Mello gave Light a side-eyed look. 

"Yeah, but that still means we get to sleep with you tonight"

Light felt himself droop. What? He wanted to pound L into the mattress! 

L wavered. It *was* tradition for them all to bunk in his room on his first night back. He supposed to them, him having a boyfriend wouldn't really change things. L glanced at Light and noted the slightly crestfallen look on his face. After all the kissing and teasing on the plane he was pretty certain he knew why. 

"We'll behave" Near said in a small voice. L felt his heart clench and hastily nodded his head. 

"Of course! You can spend the time getting to know Light too. And Pinchi!"

The boys brightened and Watari gave Light a small smile. 'Be patient and understanding' it said and Light subtley nodded his head. He could survive a night with the three teens. He hoped. 

"Yay! Let's go! We'll help with some of your bags" Matt was already unlocking the cargo holds. "Wheres the cat?"

"She's still sleeping on board. Why don't you three go and get ready for bed. Light and I need to eat and settle in for a bit"

Light bit back a sigh as the three nodded and scampered off back to the looming Victorian mansion in the distance. His first night in Wammy's House and L's home and he was going to spend it babysitting L's brothers. Fabulous. 

"Light…" L began hesitantly, "I haven't seen them in a long time and it is sort of tradition"

"Its fine" Light huffed out, making Rem snort in amusement. 

"You're annoyed with me" L mumbled, shoulders slumping slightly. This is what he was concerned about. He loved Light but he loved his brothers too. He was worried about them vying for position in his life. Until Light settled in and his brothers understood what L having a boyfriend meant, he knew things were going to be a bit… unbalanced. 

"Indeed. They've been doing it for years" Watari laid a hand on Light's shoulder to comfort him, "It is only one night. Besides, pardon my bluntness, but I suspect once you've had something to eat, the only thing you will have the energy for is sleep"

L wished the ground would swallow him up as Light spluttered incredulously. 

"Can we just get to the house" L huffed and plucked up Pinchi. She mewed and huddled into his chest to evade the rain. "It's bloody pissing it down"

Light burst into laughter at such an *English* thing to say coming out of his boyfriend's mouth and L smiled at the beautiful sight, and sound, of that laughter. 

"Come on, Light. We won't have much time for a tour tonight, but I can't wait for you to see my home"

Light laced their hands together and together they walked up the long winding path to Wammy's House. 

******************

It was a surreal experience for Light. He was mesmerized by the grand old building the second he walked inside. It screamed class and sophistication, but more than that, the entire place had a note of intelligence to it. Technology was *everywhere* from automated doors to the security systems dotted around. Wammy's House was a fortress of knowledge and a home to protect the best and brightest young minds indeed. 

L was chattering away to Roger (Who Light wasn't sure about, if he was honest) in English as Light finished off his Lamb Cawl. According to L it was a Welsh dish but it was really popular in Wammy's House. L, who seemed to subsist on a near 99% sugar diet, even managed a small bowl of it. 

With the warm broth in his belly and the unfamiliar surroundings, not to mention the long flight, Light did find himself feeling increasingly drowsy as the evening wore on. 

It was almost eleven before they finally got to L's room. Light smiled as he looked around. It was very much not as he expected. It was neat and tidy. A desk laden with books, computers and a rather striking white orchard was set against one wall. A huge bed with the fluffiest looking pillows and a thick, white duvet (and three sleeping occupants) was against another. In the middle of the room was a sleek leather sofa, striking against the hardwood floors. What really caught Light's interest were the numerous works of art dotted along the walls, the plants and the numerous dark wood bookshelves. 

"It's not usually as tidy as this" L admitted softly. "But there is plenty of room for your things too and um, Light… I hope you aren't too disappointed. I-"

Light cut him off with a chaste kiss. 

"I know, Baby, I am new here and need to fit into your life-"

L cut *him* off by shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard. 

"You *are* my life, Light"

"Jeez!" Matt groaned, blurry green eyes peering out from the duvet. "Get a room"

"This *is* my room" L pointed out mildly, "*Our* room" L corrected. He showed Light the ensuite bathroom and smiled when Light marveled at the grecian style bath L had installed. His bathroom was a haven filled with rustic stonework and lush green ferns. 

"Its beautiful" Light ran his finger over the ornate stone work, "It's like being inside a palace"

L found himself wishing they were alone. There were things he wanted to say to Light. He wanted to reassure him and do everything he could to help him settle in on his first night from home. 

"L! Are you coming for cuddles?" From a sleepy Near. 

"Pinchi just scrammed me!" From an irritated Mello. 

Light smiled tiredly and pulled L into his arms. "Is there going to be enough room for all of us?*

L nuzzled Light's shoulder, his exhaustion apparent. "I'm gonna sleep *on* you, there will be room"

Light chuckled weakly and kissed L's cheek. Best to use the bathroom before bed then. Once their bedtime routine was complete, Light watched L climb into bed. L surely didn't expect him to come in too? He'd he happier taking the couch-

"And you, Light" L mumbled, "I want all my family here"

'Oh fuck, that's adorable' Light slowly climbed into bed, giving the three kids a wary look. Mello shrugged and draped a hand over L's chest before snuggling closer. Somehow there was room for all of them, even with three boys hogging most of L's arms and limbs to cuddle on to. L draped himself half across Light and nuzzled into his neck, one hand idly running through Mello's hair. 

"You're alright, Light. We didn't expect you to let us stay with , really…" Matt mumbled into Light's back. Light felt his heart flutter as the little boy wrapped an arm around his waist. "If you love L then we love you"

'Wow. So this was a test?' Light smiled to himself and squeezed Matt"s arm. "I love L with all my heart, Matt. Thank you for accepting me into the family"

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep" Mello grumbled. 

"Language, Mello!" L barked, voice rough with sleep. 

Light giggled at the byplay and fell asleep with a smile on his face. All things considered, this wasn't a bad way to spend his first night at Wammy's House. 

****************

The next morning, Light was treated to his grand tour of Wammy's House. L, Watari and the trio took him around the grounds and Light was especially impressed with the extensive orchards and the genius courts. 

"After lunch I will show you the HQ, the labs and all the dorms. There's quite a lot to take in, Light, but there's something important we need to do now. Look into that scanner and place your hand on the pad"

Light stared at the scanner and tried not to fangirl too loudly as his retina, finger *and* handprint was scanned into Wammy's House security. 

"You have Silver level security, the same as mine. Everything is accessible to you. If you see scanners like this dotted around it usually means you're entering a restricted area for the younger students or basic employees" L explained as he stroked Light's arm. 

"Quite a jump from being your Intern" Light giggled softly, his heart fluttering in his chest. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? 

"I told you" L said in a soft, low voice, "You're my *life* now"

"L…" Light looked at him and found himself assaulted with the desperate urge to kiss him senseless. "I really need you"

L flushed but grabbed Light's arm, pulling him down the corridor. Light followed, cock stirring at the sultry smile L shot him over his shoulder. 

"L, where are we going?" Light had to ask as L continued to lead him down corridor after corridor. 

L didn't answer him until he came to a stop outside of a non-descript door.   
"This is my little getaway room. Even Watari doesn't know about this place" L fished out a key from his pocket and gave Light a smug grin. "This is the only key to this door as well. Whenever I need to have some time to myself I come here"

Light was flattered that L was willing to include him in his personal space. It was just another sign of how much he meant to him. 

Light peered around the small room  
L had a vast array of plants, a comfy sofa and even a TV stashed away in the room. It was dark and calm, lit by soft golden lighting as there were no windows. It made the perfect little bolt hole, and now it would be used for two. 

"This is perfect. Our own little love nest" Light was on L as soon as he'd finished speaking, hands scrambling to his chest to undo his buttons. "I've got lube on me" he breathed as he worried L's earlobe between his teeth. "I was hoping for a quickie in the toilets but this is *much* better"

L gave a disdainful sniff at the mention of a quickie in the toilets (it seemed Light had a lot to learn about what living in an Orphanage actually entailed- I.E kids everywhere) but pushed the thought aside. He wanted Light and he wanted him *now*

Clothes were shed as quickly as humanly possible and Light gathered L in his arms to kiss him with all the put-aside passion from the night before. 

"I want to fuck you over this couch" Light panted when he felt L's cock throb against his own. "Can I?" his voice was a husky whisper, and the way he asked for permission made L's insides melt. Even now, Light was being so courteous and protective of him. Light *honored* him. L clutched at the back of the sofa and sighed as he felt Light reach around to stroke his throbbing erection. Light pressed his cock against L's ass and L shivered. If he was going to dress up as a cat for Light then it was time to broaden some other sexual horizons too. The position made him feel lewd and dirty. He could feel Light's hard cock *throbbing* as he teasingly traced it up and down his crack. Light's body heat, flush against his back, was driving him crazy. Yes he wanted to be bent over and fucked hard. He *needed* that to happen. 

"Okay" L mumbled, shifting so he draped elegantly over the sofa, ass stuck out lewdly. "Do your worst, Yagami" he added cheekily, a challenge in his eyes as Light's eyes immediately dropped to his ass. 

Light grinned and stepped forward, a lustful gleam in his eyes. He'd make L *scream*. 

Light cupped L's ass and ground his cock against his leg, a clear indication of what he wanted. "I'm going to finger you till you beg for my cock" Light growled as he flipped open the tube of lubricant. "I'm at my limit. I can't last a day without being inside you, L. I want you constantly. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I see before I close my eyes."

L gulped at the sweet, lustful words and folded his arms, resting his head on top of them. This was all so new, and he felt electric run through his veins as Light pushed a slickened finger inside him. They'd made love a few times but it had always been slow, gentle and sweet and *always* face to face. Light taking him bent over a couch was a big step for both of them. L knew Light would ask him was he certain, and he wasn't disappointed. Light fingered him gently, stretching with patience and care and leaned over to kiss his neck and shoulders. 

"Baby, are you absolutely sure this is okay" Light pressed a kiss to a milky shoulder blade, "You call the shots, remember that. No matter how bossy I can be or in the heat of the moment I am, you say no and this stops. I never want to hurt you, Love."

L melted at the words and pressed his ass back against Light wantonly "I want you. I want you so bad, Light. Come on and give it to me already!"

'Fuck. This is so hot' Light pressed a second finger inside and rejoiced as he felt the tight ring of muscle give way to him. L let out a soft whine and shifted his hips. 

"Ahhh! Light!" L quivered beneath him, head hanging low as he breathed through the pleasure. Light had hooked his fingers and found his prostate straight away, teasing it with subtle turns of his fingers. 

"Good, Baby?"

"Mm! More, Please, Light! "

Light added a third finger and smirked as L shouted his name and clamped down around him. He continued teasing L towards orgasam until he saw his lovers legs begin to tremble. L clawed at the armrest of the couch and bit down on his forearm, body tensing as he was pushed closer and closer to the brink. Light chose that moment to pull away and lube up his cock. 

L glared at him through his bangs and let out an impatient huff. The huff morphed into a moan when Light parted his cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock right against his hole. L quivered with longing and whined in the back of his throat. 

Light pressed a wet kiss to the back of his neck and slowly pushed inside. Light hissed out through clenched teeth as he felt the first ring of muscle stretch and then giveaway to him. He was never going to get tired of feeling that. L opened up for him so fucking beautifully, and the chocked whimpers he was making were pure music. Light continued to push slowly and carefully until he was fully inside that clenching heat. 

"Fuck, L, you feel so fucking good" Light moaned brokenly, hips twitching with the urge to move. L was gasping and adjusting to the intrusion, so Light wouldn't move until he was given the go ahead. 

L finally nodded his head and Light rocked into him carefully, both of them gasping in pleasure. 

"Oh fuck, Light, feels so good!" L groaned, fingers clenching as he tightened his grip on the back of the sofa. Light established a steady rythum of pushing in and pulling back, their gasps and the slick sound of flesh moving together filling his ears. 

And… ringing? 

"Fuck it" L moaned, automatically reaching for his phone. Light stopped moving, eyes huge as L answered the call. L barked out a 'What' and Light bit down on his lip, the urge to giggle nearly overwhelming. L finished the phone call and huffed. He did not look amused. 

"Um… Babe?" Light asked, unsure if he should continue or not. 

"Mello's only gone and blown up the bloody labs. *Again*" L let out a loud sigh, "Fucking kids"

Light, who honestly didn't know what to say (especially with his dick still inside L's ass) continued to wonder what the hell he had let himself in for. Mello had blown up the labs?! 

"Welcome to Wammy's House" L slumped forward and muttered under his breath about idiotic teens who tried to make bombs. Light felt his erection begin to flag and pulled out. 

"I'm sorry" L shifted guiltily and attempted a smile at Light as they reached for their clothes and hastily began to get dressed. 

Light simply smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Wammy's was certainly going to take some getting used to, but as long as he had L he was happy. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him 

Even if he was in a strange country, in a strange Orphanage where kids blew up labs and trained to be the World's Greatest Detective and other prodigies, when he was in L's arms he was home…


	18. A puuurfect birthday/halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Light arrived at Wammy's House and the boys celebrate L's birthday and Halloween in a rather... Unique way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Life has been extrodinarly busy lately and I am currently finding it difficult to keep a regular uploading schedule like I used to but I do intend to update when I can :) 
> 
> Also, I've been a bit mean in this chapter and ended mid way through the smut. That's intentional and I've left it up to the readers to imagine the rest of L and Light's Neko play 😈

It had been three weeks since Light had arrived in England and in those weeks his homesickness had slowly abated. He'd assimilated quickly into life at Wammy's House and, as L had suspected, the staff and students adored him. It would be hard for them not to, for Light was so sweet and inquisitive and always asking questions. Light impressed everyone with his quick wits and formidable brain power and that was the clincher. You had to be smart to be accepted at Wammy's House and Light Yagami's status as L's partner *and* boyfriend automatically assured he was treated as a member of the family. 

Some at Wammy's were shocked that the great L had a boyfriend, others were simply thrilled that the young man had finally found happiness. If someone like L could find love then there was hope for everyone. Together, L and Light worked on cases and solved them in record breaking time. The media were in a frenzy over who L's mysterious new partner was. The figure known only as K was taking the investigation world by storm, just as L knew he would. 

Light was in a brilliant mood as he added the finishing touches to L's super sugary pancakes. Today was L's birthday and he was determined to spoil him rotten. Tonight there would be a Halloween party and hopefully L would play dress up… 

Light groaned at the thought. L had received a package a few days ago and had simply smirked at him when Light tried to find out what it was. Light could only pray (vehemently) that it was indeed a cat costume. 

'I'm such a big perv. I hope L doesn't feel obligated to dress up for me' Light fretted. He didn't think L did, in fact, thinking back to the way that naughty smile lit up his face Light was pretty sure L was more than game for a bit of roleplay. 

Light carried the breakfast tray up to the bedroom and used his hip to prop open the door. L was half buried beneath the duvet, tufts of black hair sticking out the top. He had one leg dangling out of bed and reminded Light of a sleeping puppy (or, *Kitten*)   
Light carefully placed the breakfast tray down and advanced upon his sleeping prey. 

"Ah!!" L jolted awake, half breathless with giggles as Light tickled his foot. "Light! Oh god, you monster!" L shrieked as Light descended upon him and tickled him awake. 

"Hmm. I seem to have you at my mercy" Light purred as he settled over his lover and pinned him down. 

"I'm a willing captive" L smiled up at him. He caught a whiff of the pancakes and grinned, "Breakfast?"

"Mmhmm. Happy birthday, Baby" Light leaned down for a kiss. L wound his arms around Light's neck and opened his mouth with a pleasured sigh. They kissed slowly, fingers sliding through hair and tongues dueling gently until Light pulled away. 

"Thank you, Light. It certainly is a happy birthday" L's eyes lit up as Light plucked a strawberry from the tray and held it to his lips.

"Good. I plan on making every single birthday amazing for you" Light knew he was getting dangerously close to being 100% disgustingly sappy, but he couldn't help it. L was just too cute and he was just too happy. 

"You mean you plan on making every birthday… Puuuuurfect?" L equipped, a naughty twinkle in his eyes when Light's jaw dropped. 

"Ah, you picked me a rose too? Aren't you the cutest!" L smiled as he reached over and plucked the pink rose Light had liberated from the garden that morning. Light blinked as L promptly changed the topic of conversation and began shoveling forkfuls of syrup-laden pancakes into his mouth. "Thisth if really good" L mumbled between bites. "Want fome?"

Light, fluent in 'L talking with his mouth full’ shook his head, still a little dazed by L's throaty purr and how it sent all the blood in his body rushing south. 

L chased down a mouthful of pancake with some coffee and giggled when he saw how dazed Light was. He couldn’t wait to see how he would react later when he was dressed up if just a comment made him blush like that!

“So, Light, where’s my birthday present?” L teased, snapping his fingers in front of Light’s face to draw him out of what appeared to be very pleasant thoughts.

“After breakfast, Brat” Light teased straight back, blush still lingering on his cheeks. L wolfed down the rest of breakfast and Light rewarded him by producing a pile of gifts, seemingly out of thin air. 

"Wow" L breathed as he tore through the gifts. Pinchi was just as thrilled by the wrapping paper and began clawing it to bits with relish.   
"Light, you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble" L shook his head in amazement. Light had bought him his own Superdry hoodie (probably because L always stole his, but Light didnt realise L stole it because it smelled of Light and would continue to wear it, even though he now had his own) a massive box of gourmet truffles and countless other little things that L was going to treasure. 

"Of course I did, it's your birthday" Light smiled, delighted at the happy smile on L's face. He hadn't been sure about the SweetsShop Body products hamper, but Wedy assured him that L was something of a fanatic for their candy scented toiletries (that were usually marketed towards women) so he'd taken the risk. 

"Wow! I've got so much strawberry shampoo and Ooh, candy floss bubble bath and-" L babbled excitedly as he rummaged through all the expensive toiletries Light (and Wedy) had ordered. 

A knock sounded and L looked up with a smile, for he knew exactly who it would be. Sure enough a loud, synchronised yell of 'Happy Birthday, L!' From Matt and Mello, Followed by a muttered 'I hope they're not doing anything weird' from Near confirmed it was the trio. 

"Come in" Light called, well aware they would have no peace until the boys got to see their idol. The door burst open and in seconds Light found himself shoved to one side as they clambered onto the bed (and nearly on top of a disgruntled Pinchi) to glomp L. 

"Thank you boys" L hugged each in turn as they wished him a happy birthday, "I think this is the best birthday I've ever had. Remember last year when I was stuck in Guatemala?"

A snigger rang out and Light smirked. L had told him all about that hairy adventure and it seemed he enjoyed telling the boys too. 

"Oh, good morning Light" Near smiled shyly, "Sorry, we were just excited to see L"

"Yeah" Matt blushed, realizing they had been a bit rude in just knocking Light aside. As L's boyfriend *and* partner, that was a bit of a dick move. 

Light let it slide. Him being such a big role in L's life was still something they were getting used to and apart from the occasional use of 'Fagami' by Mello as an (apparently) affectionate nickname, they were getting on well enough. 

L opened his gifts from the boys and pretended to be delighted at the homemade chocolates Mello had made him (even though L had confessed to Light the night before his birthday he dreaded receiving the box of chocolates as they were usually disgusting). 

"Thank you Mello, I can't wait to try these" L said with a loving smile. Light bit back a smirk at how sweet L was being. He'd suffered through eating Sayu's burnt cookies and questionable cooking with the same attitude. L was just as much of a big brother as he was. 

Once cards and presents were opened and L and Light were fed, showered and dressed, they went downstairs to check on how the decorating was going for the party. 

The students were buzzing with excitement and L and Light were swamped by the younger ones. Light felt such a warmth at Wammy's House. These students were unfortunate enough to have had fate take away their families and yet they were resilient enough to make their own family. It was a special place and Light felt honored L had brought him into his family. 

Light knelt down next to Cyrus and Lauren and listened to them chatting excitedly about their Halloween costumes whilst L wandered over to Roger and enquired about how much candy there was likely to be. 

"What are you and Mr L dressing up as, Mr Light?" Cyrus asked, all big blue eyes and childish bucked teeth. 

"Hmm, well, it's a surprise" Light mock-whispered, "Do you think you can wait for a little while to find out?"

He received two serious nods and grinned down at the little geniuses. He couldn't wait for his parents and Sayu to visit over Christmas, he was certain they would fall in love with Wammy's House just as much as he had. 

"What? Of course I know some of the students need sugar free stuff but you can't just inflict that torture on *everyone*" L whined, "I'm not eating sugar free crap, Roger!"

Watari met Light's eye and smirked at him. Whenever L was home for his birthday this argument between him and Roger occurred. Roger was trying to implement a healthier diet for the students but L was (unsurprisingly) less than supportive of it. 

"Have a sugary table and a non-sugary table!" L protested as Roger began listing the students who had diabetes and other health concerns, valiantly (or foolishly, in some people's opinion) trying to change L's mind. 

"L" Roger sighed, "We both know the moment the students see you ramming a mountain of sugar down your face they are going to follow suit-"

Light smoothly stepped in and wrapped an arm around L's waist. He might have only been at Wammy's House for a month but he already excelled at acting the mediator between L and Roger. 

"Don't worry about that, Baby, I have bought you an entire hamper of American candy. I was saving it to give to you tonight. You will have more than enough proper candy, I promise, okay?"

L's eyes were huge and he beamed at Light. In unguarded moments like this, L's love for sugar made him very child-like and utterly adorable to Light. 

"Thank you!" L couldn't resist a quick kiss, "At least someone here appreciates my needs!" L snarled, glaring mildly at Roger as the man subtly nodded his thanks to Light. 

"Bet he does" Mello trilled, a shit-eating grin on his face as he snatched up a fistful of sugar-free chocolate balls. He spat them out and turned two horrified eyes to Roger. "Really, Dude?! On *Halloween*?!"

L, who had been tempted to bark out a reprimand for Mello's sarcy (but accurate) comment about Light understanding and satisfying (and boy did he satisfy!) his needs, closed his mouth. At least Mello would provide some back up in this crusade against sugar free imitation candy. 

L and Mello shared a look and united in their efforts to secure proper chocolate, rounded on a hapless Roger.

After much whining, tag-teaming and general digging in of heels, a compromise was made. The older students could sneak into the kitchens and help themselves to sugary candy *without* the younger ones seeing what they were up to. L snorted and informed Roger that the young ones weren't stupid and they'd cotton on to what was happening in five minutes flat but he would accept the compromise. Watari rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and went to drink some tea with Rem in the privacy of his office. 

Light could tell L was getting increasingly frustrated by Roger (another warning Watari had given him before he arrived at Wammy's was how Roger just ignored L's Autism and never seemed to understand when L was getting frustrated with him) so gracefully pulled L aside. 

"I have another surprise for you. Let's go for a walk in the orchard, yeah?"

L shot Roger one last glare before he was all smiles at Light. Just as Watari had predicted, Light possessed the ability to distract L perfectly. L and Light grabbed their coats and walked out into the chilly morning sunshine. 

"I can't stand Roger" L muttered darkly, "I don't know how Watari puts up with him half the time. The man doesn't even like kids, like why would you establish an orphanage if you don't like kids? Fucking stupid"

Light smiled as L launched into a bitching fit about Roger and patiently listened all the way to the orchards. It seemed L very rarely bitched about anything (not even to Watari) and so he knew he should look upon L venting to him as something to be pleased about. It showed L was comfortable opening up to him and it proved L saw him as not only his lover and partner but as his friend and confidant as well. 

L eventually quietened down, all steam blown off, and took Light's hand in his. He didn't have to thank Light for letting him vent, it was made obvious by the small smile and a squeeze of his hand. 

"So, want to know what your surprise is?" Light teased. He had Wedy to thank for this surprise as well. Now that Light knew she and L were definitely not an item Light had grown quite fond of the woman. 

"Yes" L looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "Where is it?"

"You have to find it, use those super detective skills everyone is always banging on about" Light gave L a little push, a huge grin on his face. 

"Alright then" L smirked and wandered off into the orchard. Light took a seat on the bench and grinned when, not five minutes later, L returned with a sleek black cat nestled in his arms. He'd plopped the cat in a cat carrier and half covered it in leaves and placed it under a bench. 

"Light! You've bought me a cat!" L was overjoyed as the plump black cat nuzzled into him. "He's beautiful!"

"I thought Pinchi might like a companion, and I did promise myself I would buy you a cat" Light smiled as L sat down next to him and peppered his face with kisses. "What are you going to call him?"

"Candy" L announced, a devious little grin on his lips, "In honor of Roger and his war on junk food, of course" 

Light shook his head and leaned in for a kiss, his fingers carding through that soft, shaggy hair he adored so much. 

"Thank you for making this birthday wonderful" L whispered against his lips when they finally parted, "I hope you like my surprise for you later"

"I have a feeling I am going to *love* it" Light stroked the sharp angle of L's jawline, "You're so beautiful, L, do you believe me yet?"

L flushed and when he smiled at Light it was genuine. "I believe I'm beautiful to you, Light, and that is all that matters"

Light smiled as L kissed him again, Candy a warm, purring lump between them. It was progress and he had a lifetime with L to work on it. One day, when they were both sporting gray hair and age spots, he would tell L he was beautiful and L would finally understand just what he meant by that. Light wasn't just praising his physical appearance, he was praising every aspect of his being. 

To Light Yagami L was utterly perfect, Autism, character flaws and questionable diet included. 

*****************

Light's costume was magnificent. L had chosen his costume for him especially and Light had to admit he was beyond flattered. L had dressed him up as Adonis, complete with toga, laurel crown and soft leather sandals. 

"It may or may not be because I get to see your abs" L giggled as he finished loosely tying Light's toga in place. "You look beautiful"

Light admired his reflection in the mirror for a moment before raising his eyebrow at L. 

"And where is your costume?"

"Which one?" L's lips quirked into a grin, "I have a special costume just for you and a child friendly one" he stuck a loly in his mouth and *sucked*, a knowing gleam in his eyes as he watched Light's gaze drop longingly to his mouth. 

"Uh… any costume" Light finally mumbled, "What are you wearing to the party?"

"Well!" L slouched over to his wardrobe and yanked the door open. "Since you are Adonis I thought we could wear matching costumes, and I did promise the boys I would give them a laugh this year" L produced a flowing gown, complete with wings and a long, curly brown wig. 

"L!" Light giggled. 

"It's Aphrodite, actually." L sniffed haughtily, "Aphroditie loved Adonis above all others, just as I love you. Plus, the trio are going to piss themselves when they see me wearing a wig and fake breasts" L smirked as he smoothed out the wig. 

"You are *brilliant*, Baby" Light gathered L in his arms and kissed him, "Adonis is honored to have his beautiful Aphrodite on his arm tonight"

As L got changed into his costume they giggled themselves silly. Attaching fake breasts, wings and a wig was challenging even for a pair of geniuses. 

"Should I go whole hog and wear make up to? I'm sure I could scrounge some from somewhere" L tilted his head as he looked at his reflection. He thought he looked rather absurd, but Light seemed unable to keep his eyes off him. 

They raided Alex's makeup kit and soon L was sporting sparkly white eyelids, sparkly golden lips and a bit of blush, all courtesy of the giggling girl. She couldn't believe she was dolling up the great detective L. She thought dating Light was a great influence to him, she had never seen L so *human* before. 

"All done" Alex announced with a flourish, "You look rather pretty, L! The white shimmer on your eyes make them look all silvery"

L wasn't quite sure what to say to that so he thanked the teen and together he and Light prepared to make their big entrance. They stopped outside of the heavy oak doors and listened to the sounds of the party for a second. Excited screams and loud music were echoing down the corridors and it was clear that everyone was having a blast. 

"Ready?" Light looped his arm through his. 

"Oh yes. Roger is going to heart attack" L cackled as he adjusted the wig on his head. Rem, who was hovering nearby, took one look at them and shook her head in amusement. She'd never really paid much attention to the holidays humans celebrated but she did quite like Halloween. Even Watari was dressed up as Dracula and she thought it rather endearing the old man put so much trouble into making the children at Wammy's House happy. Roger, the miserable old fart, hadn't bothered to dress up and was still wearing his dusty old waistcoat, shirt and plaid trousers. 

"Oh my god!" Mello screeched as L and Light swept into the great hall. "L has tits!"

"Mello!" Roger barked out, his face bright red as he stared at L Lawliet, the world's best detective, in *drag*. 

"I'm Aphrodite" L curled a piece of his wig around his fingers, "The goddess of love"

"That is fucking fantastic" Matt snickered. Roger's rebuke of 'Language, Matt!' was ignored as the boys and several other kids rushed over to them to admire their (L's) outfits. 

"Very… inspired" Watari pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes sparkling as he recognized L's smug expression. He'd done it simply to get a rise out of Roger the little brat. However he also suspected L's costume (and Light's corresponding Adonis costume) held a deeper significance to his ward. 

As soon as everyone had finished fawning over L's costume he dragged Light into the kitchen for some sugary contraband. 

"We have to stay until the little ones have played their party games and sang happy birthday, and I'm definitely staying for my birthday cake, but then I need to head upstairs to change" L murmured into Light's ear as they perched on the kitchen table. 

"And we definitely can't sneak off now?" 

"No. Patience, Light" L tapped his nose, "Tonight is going to be purrfect, remember?"

Mello and Matt made a loud moan of despair as they walked in on them kissing. 

"Urgh, smooching all over the damn place" Mello moaned as he snatched up a *proper* bar of chocolate. "Light, we want the old L back!"

"Tough" Light stuck his tongue out at Mello, "Anyaay, wait until your a bit older and you fall in love. You are going to be doing nothing but smooching as well"

Matt and Mello went pale as they imagined such a terrible fate. 

"No way!" Mello shook his head, "I'm not going to be interested in kissing girls or boys. It's just going to be me and Matt playing games forever!"

"Right!" Matt nodded his head. 

L and Light shared a knowing glance. It wouldn't surprise either of them if one day Matt and Mello became an item. The boys were close even for best friends. Perhaps one day the deep love they bore one another would blossom into something else? 

After eating their fill of candy the small group returned to the party in time for the children's games to begin. Mello, naturally, got competitive during the apple bobbing so L had to pull him aside and explain why pulling little girls hair was not a very nice thing to do, and neither was attempting to drown Michael when he got the last apple. 

Happy birthday was sang to L and he opened the little presents the children and staff had bought him. Light found the entire family atmosphere touching and he lingered by L's side, a permanent smile on his face. Then it was time for cake. Light wasn't shocked in the slightest when Watari wheeled in a gargantuan cake. L blew out his candles and made his wish, although he would tell no one what it was. 

The party continued but the little ones began to yawn as the excitement of the day and the sugar (because as L predicted, they *had* noticed the difference and snuck into the kitchen) began to take their toll. The child care assistants began the task of rounding the little ones up to take them to bed. As the numbers thinned L and Light shared a conspirtal look. This was the que to make their escape. L snuck off first with a quick kiss and an order for Light to join him in thirty minutes. 

Light glanced down at his clock with a smile. Twenty seven minutes to go! 

"Where's Aphrodite gone?" Near asked as he wandered over to Light. Near was dressed as a pirate and Light had to admit the kid looked pretty cute and not at all intimidating. He couldn't imagine being frightened by a pirate still wearing his baggy white pyjamas under his costume. 

It was T-Minus 6 minutes until sexy time when Roger cornered Light for an informal chat about how he was settling in to life at Wammy's house and his role as L's partner. 

"Yeah, really great" Light mumbled, unable to stop himself from glancing at his watch. "Not being rude, but I've got to go. L and I have plans" Light rushed off leaving a bewildered Roger in his wake. Watari rolled his eyes as Light 'sneakily' left the party. Light couldn't have been more obvious if he tried… 

****************

"Look, I don't mean you any offence and I'm aware I might look a bit… stupid" L toyed with the gray cat ears on his head, "but Light wants me to be a cat, and really you two should be flattered. You don't see cats walking around dressed as humans, do you?"

Two pairs of bright eyes stared up at him blankly. Neither cat seemed particularly amused by their owner sporting ears and a tail. 

A knock sounded and L shivered with excitement. He really hoped Light wouldn't just burst out laughing because he'd gone to a lot of effort and a lot of embarrassment to pull this costume off. 

"Come in" L called before popping a thumb to his lip. Maybe he should have just meowed in answer? 

"Oh. My. God" Light's jaw nearly hit the floor as his eyes roamed over the vision before him. L was wearing a skin-tight body suit that shimmered an iridescent gray every time the light caught it. A long black tail coiled down around his legs and a pair of cute cat ears complete the ensemble. L had even drawn on some whiskers. Light gulped several times as he continued to stare at L's body. The skin tight lycra left *nothing* to the imagination. 

"Well? Do I make a pretty cat?" L finally asked, heat pooling in his belly at the way Light couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

"You make a *stunning* cat" Light swallowed, throat completely dry. "That tail is… wow" he finished lamely. It was just impossible to think. He was half hard walking back to the room but he was rock hard now. All of his blood had descended south and he wanted to get out of his clothes as soon as humanly possible. 

"The tail is a surprise" L picked it up and twirled it, a devious smile on his face, "You'll find out later"

Light crossed the room in three strides and stepped close to L, his hands circling around his waist. 

"I feel a bit stupid" L admitted as Light admired his tail. "This was your suggestion. Make me feel something else other than stupidity"

Light gave the tail a little yank and L shuddered, a sharp whine escaping him. Light's eyes gleamed. That little whine was very familiar to him by now. 

"I knew it! It's a butt plug isn't it?" Light gasped, "fuck, L, that is so hot. Did you prepare yourself as well?"

"Maybe" L answered coyly, "Cats are fastidious in their grooming and preparation, aren't they?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Light hooked his arms more firmly around L's waist and walked him backwards towards the bed. "I promise to make you purr all night and I am very intrigued by that tail"

L didn't have much time to feel stupid in his costume because as soon as he was on the bed Light was on top of him kissing him senseless. The feeling of Light's body pressing against the thin lycra was amazing and L arched up into the kiss, sucking on Light's tongue and rocking their bodies together. 

Light released L's lips and immediately went for his neck, sucking and biting until he felt claws dig into his shoulders. 

"Ha! Light!" L shuddered at a particularly hard grind against him and clutched at Light tighter. "More!"

Light pulled back and yanked off his Toga. The laurel crown went flying across the room but neither concerned themselves with that. It must have landed on Candy because he let out an indignant hiss of annoyance. 

"Sorry" L managed to call over before Light's lips were crashing into his once more. Light was stripped naked in seconds but Light stopped L when he reached for the zipper to his outfit. 

"Leave it on" Light murmered against L's neck, "It's so fucking sexy. Do you have any idea how mad with lust I am for you right now?"

L had some idea, yes, mainly by the hard, throbbing length pressed against his stomach. L was about to say so when Light began teasing his nipples. 

"Mm!" L squirmed as Light tugged at them gently, dipping his head and mouthing at them through the fabric. "Light!" L whined in disappointment when Light pulled away to rummage in the bedside cabinet. 

"Shh" Light soothed, "Just getting the lube before I get too carried away. I will do whatever you want, Baby, what do you want me to do?"

"Touch me!" L yanked Light back with an impatient frown, "And take off the outfit. Now!"

Light chuckled at the bossiness and reached for L's zipper. He was stunned when he saw that L wasn't actually naked unfrtndeath. He was wearing black lace panties. 

"Fuck" Light whispered. 

L cringed. Had he gone too far? Maybe this surprise wasn't a good idea. Light had gone stock-still and was just staring at him. Maybe Light was trying to think of something to say-

"I'm going to pound you into the mattress so fucking hard" Light growled as he ran his eyes over the black lace stretched over L's cock. L let out a shaky breath of relief. That was definitely a positive response! 

"They're, um… crotchless" L squeaked out. "I asked Aiber and he said these were guaranteed to blow your mind"

Light made a face at the thought of L and *Aiber* picking out naughty underwear. Still, they were for *his* benefit and L looked fucking spectacular in them. 

"I really don't deserve you" Light stroked L's face and kissed him deep and slow, just like he knew L liked, "You're amazing" he breathed against L's lips. "I want to suck your cock through the panties. Can I?"

"Yes" L muttered, face flushed red as Light shot him a sexy smirk. Light skimmed down L's body, placing a series of searing kisses as he went until he settled over L's hips. 

"Fuck!" L cursed when he felt Light lap at him through the lace. It felt insanely good and he knew it was probably the thrill of wearing lace and Light's reaction to it. Light was certainly inspired as he worked at licking every inch of lace covered skin he could reach. 

"Mm, Light, feels good" L shifted his hips restlessly, "More!"

Light tugged the waistband down and pulled L's cock up. He sucked it down into his mouth and lathed at the tip, moaning when he tasted the sweet tang of precome on his tongue. L was gasping out his name in increasing urgency with each bob and swipe of his tongue and Light knew it wouldn't be long before L was moaning his name and coming down his throat. 

"Light! I'm close!" L warned, one arm flung over his face as he gnawed at his wrist. The pleasure was too much and he needed something to bite down on. 

Light blew a gust of cold air on his cock and L yelped, the strange sensation making his already nerves stutter. 

Light grabbed L's hips and dug his nails in sharply. L bucked into his mouth in response and Light rewarded him by going down faster. All inhibitions gone, L fucked Light's mouth until his hips stilled and he screamed Light's name. Light swallowed all L had to give and hummed around his mouthful, making L thrash and gasp out his name over and over until he was utterly spent. 

As Light was nuzzling L's thigh and giving him time to come back down to earth he heard a soft noise. He lifted his head and grinned as he realised L *was* almost purring in satisfaction. 

"Good Neko" Light whispered and pressed a kiss against L's thigh. 

L, still too out of it to even realise the noise he was making much less react to what Light had just said, continued to gasp for breath and stare at the ceiling through hooded eyes. 

Light scooted back up L's body and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"Ready for more?"

"...I think so" L panted. "Light, my tail feels funny. Can you have a look at it for me?"

Light grinned as L swiftly flipped over and exposed that glorious lace covered ass to him. 

"I can't have my Neko's tail feeling funny" Light said in mock seriousness, "Let me have a look" he pulled the Velcro on the panties and groaned out loud as his suspicions were confirmed. The tale was attached to a black butt plug that stretched out L's hole beautifully. He couldn't wait to sink inside that welcoming tight heat waiting for him. 

"Can I play with your tail?" Light asked softly. 

L wiggled his hips in response and cast a coy look over his shoulder. After that spectacular blow job he didn't feel stupid in the slightest. He felt desired and sexy, truly sexy, for the first time in his life. 

"Meow" he purred, eyes gleaming knowingly as they held Light's own. 

Light sucked in a shuddering breath.

And then he pounced…


	19. Life is funny like that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Just read it!

Snow blanketed the grounds of Wammy's House and made each footfall a delight. Light grinned as he trudged through the thick snowfall, each sharp crunch satisfying to hear. 

In the distance he could see the twinkling of Christmas lights. Even through the gloom and dark, heavy sky they shone out like beacons to home. 

'Home' Light smiled at the thought. Wammy's House had indeed become his home. His parents were staying for the holidays and it was the first Christmas he and L would be sharing as a couple. 

The months had flown by and before Light had realised it was Christmas Eve. Soon enough a New Year would dawn and he couldn't wait for it would be a new year with L by his side. 

'I'm such a sap' the former Intern thought as he pulled his coat around him and walked a little faster. He'd snuck out to the nearest town to buy L a very special Christmas gift and it was getting late. It was Christmas Eve and he knew the little ones would be filling the orphanage up with their innocent excitement. The distant sound of carols being sang drifted to his ears and Light stopped to listen. Accompanied by the howls of the wind the faraway voices sounded beautiful. 

'Wonder if L is at the carol service. He's probably a bit mad at me for sneaking off but hopefully it will be worth it' Light thought, fingers straying to clutch at the small box tucked away in his pocket. Light walked swiftly through the orchards and snuck in through a side door. As expected, L noted his arrival at once. 

"Where have you been, Light?" L asked as soon as he'd wandered through the throngs of students and appeared at his side, "I've been looking for you for hours and Watari and Rem wouldn't tell me where you've gone"

Light tapped his nose and smiled mysteriously. 

"I hope you're not having an affair" L sighed, big gray eyes peering at Light dramatically. 

"??!" Light shook his head. It appeared L had been watching soap operas with Rem again. 

"I went to pick up a special last minute gift for the person I *love*" Light flicked his eyes up and spotted the mistletoe. It would be rude not to… 

"Oh. That means me" L smiled brightly. Light couldn't resist leaning down for a quick kiss. 

"Yes that means you" Light murmured against L's lips. "It's always going to be you, L"

Mello and Matt groaned theatrically as L and Light indulged in a full on song under the mistletoe. Sour faced, Roger loudly informed them there were children present. Light regretfully pulled his hand away from where it was drifting down to L's ass. The old bastard did have a point. 

The delicious smells of cinnamon, evergreen pines and freshly baked cookies permeated through the air and the whole place twinkled with endless Christmas lights. 

L and Light sat down to watch the end of the carol service, hands clasped and bright smiles on their faces. L lost his smile when Light excused himself and hurried over to Watari. Just what was with Light today?! 

"Watari" Light tugged on the old man's sleeve, breathless with excitement, "I need to talk to you"

"Certainly, Light, what is it?" Watari replied in his ever mild, gentlemanly way. 

"I got it. The present I said I had to get? I found it" Light took a deep breath, "I uh…" he waited for a group of child care assistants to pass and dipped his head, voice lowered, "I know you are the closest thing L has to a father and-"

Watari held up a hand, his blue eyes sparkling as he realised what Light was getting at. 

"The gift you went to get was a ring, wasn't it, Light?"

Rem, who was fast becoming an expert on over dramatised human relationships thanks to her fanatical watching of soap operas, stared at Light intently. Was Light going to propose to L?! 

"Y-yeah…" Light awkwardly scrubbed at the back of his neck. Watari was sporting a poker face and Light had no idea how the old man felt about what he was going to say. 

'Fuck it. I've got to ask' Light braced himself and blurted out, "Please can I have your permission to marry L? I promise I will love him forever and will never hurt him and-"

Watari's mustache twitched but he gave no other indication of his amusement as Light rambled away about how well he would treat L and how he would even pick up after him without bitching too much. 

"Light" Watari finally cut through the rambles and placed a hand on his shoulder. Light snapped his mouth shut and turned two huge eyes to Watari in suspense. This was it. If Watari said no Light wasn't sure what he would do. He wanted to follow the old fashioned tradition and *ask* but… if Watari did say no Light knew he would probably still ask L regardless… 

"While I am immensely flattered and touched you would come to me first, L's hand in marriage is not mine to give away. Why don't you ask him, hmm?"

Light gawped at him in shock. He could have sworn Watari would want him to ask permission! He was such an old fashioned guy and stuck to etiquette at all times! 

"L's happiness is all I care about, and I suspect it is of paramount importance to you too, Light. Why don't you sneak off from the crowd and ask him?" Watari prompted. Rem was nodding her head vigorously. She fully intended to follow Light and peep at the proposal. She'd never seen one in real life and she wanted to see if it was as dramatic and sappy as her soap operas made them out to be. The way she saw it, it was just another valuable lesson in human emotions and courtship. Heavens knows she'd learnt a lot since coming to Wammy's House! 

"Thank you, Watari!" Light tried to ignore Rem lumbering after him as he dashed over to L. 

"Baby, I need to talk to you. It's important"

L, who was holding a forkful of yule log to his lips, lowered the fork and eyed Light suspiciously. "How important?"

"Very" Light breathed, eyes fixed firmly on L's. 

L cast a regretful look at the yule log he'd snuck out of the kitchen. No doubt as soon as he left the room, it would be down Mello's gullet. 

L shoved the forkful of cake in his mouth and heaved himself to his feet. It was time to find out what was going on with Light. He followed Light down the corridor and frowned when Light stopped at the coat rack and passed him his coat. Light had an expectant, child-like look in his eyes so L bit back a smile and humored him. Once they were both wrapped up in their coats, hats and scarves, Light held open the front door for L. L, used to Light's impeccable manners, smiled at him and stepped out into the snowy courtyard. Whatever was going on was something good, L could sense it. Light must have planned a surprise for him, just as he had done on his birthday. 

Light took a moment to admire the snowflakes softly twirling to the ground before he turned to L and clasped his gloved hands in his. 

"I love you"

L smiled at the way Light's breath caught in the air. Everytime one of them talked wisps of smoke would float up from their mouths. It was one of the things L adored about winter. 

"I love you too, Light" L squeezed Light's hands in his. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? You've been acting… well, odd, for the last week"

Light dropped to one knee and L stared down at him. L didn't know how he knew it, but he did. His breath caught in his throat as Light slowly pulled out a ring box and held it in his palm. A strangled sound escaped his throat and tears blurred his eyes. 

Time seemed to have stopped and although he could see Light's lips move he couldn't understand a word he was saying. His heartbeat roared in his ears and L swallowed a lump in his throat. All he could focus on where those intense amber eyes gazing so earnestly up at him. 

What was he supposed to do? Wasn't he supposed to say yes? 

L opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. 

"L…" Light sounded slightly hesitant. Was it his imagination or was L swaying on his feet? 

'He wants to marry me. He wants to *marry* me.' The formidable mind of the world's greatest detective had well and truly shut down. 

"L!"

L wondered why Light sounded so panicked before the ground was rushing up to meet him and the world spun sickeningly around him. He felt Cold. And then suddenly warm, as arms wrapped around him and plucked him off the snow covered ground. L blinked open hazy eyes and found himself looking up into Light's anxious face. 

Had he fainted? 'Fuck, that's embarrassing…' L thought with a cringe. 

"L, are you alright? Is it the cold? Can you hear me?" Light shook L slightly, concerned at how unfocused and hazy those usually sharp gray eyes were. 

Rem, who was observing the scene from a respectful distance, was enthralled by the drama playing out before her eye. Now she was starting to understand why Ryuk was so interested in these humans. Their whole lives were filled with drama and excitement! 

"You want to marry me" L slurred out with a dopey smile. "My Intern wants to marry me!"

Light smiled hesitantly. "He does…"

"Did I faint?"

"I think you did" Light clutched L tighter to him. "I'd say you swooned like a damsel in distress but you might kick me"

L made a face at that. Damn right he would kick him! 

"So…" Light shifted L in his arms and cleared his throat. "About that marriage proposal?"

L reached up to toy with an auburn strand that had slipped free from Light's hat. He met Light's eye and smiled at him. He didn't even have to speak for Light to decipher his answer for it was written all over his face. 

Light pressed their lips together in euphoric triumph and kissed his *fiance* passionately. 

"I can't believe you want to marry me. I mean, I was shocked when I realised you wanted me in the first place, but marriage, Light?" L stared down at the platinum band on his finger. It was something he simply thought would never happen to him. His Intern had flipped his entire life upside down. Where before he would have been content enough with his sweets, his orphans and his cases, Light had opened up new doors to possibilities he hadn't dreamed of. Light had opened up his *life*. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Light said softly, "I've spent half my life in awe of you and when I actually met you for the first time… I knew it was you, L. It's always been you"

L thought about how much his life had changed in the year and a half Light had been in it. He'd never been happier. Light had illuminated everything. 

"I think I am the luckiest person in the world" L said quietly, cheeks tinged pink through the cold. "So I am going to spend the rest of my life making you happy, Light"

"You already do, L, you already do" 

Rem rolled her eye as the couple kissed again. Soap operas had nothing on L and Light… 

***********************

*2 years later*

"Light"

Light pinned the page he was reading with his thumb and glanced at his husband. L was dangling upside down on the sofa and Light had to smile as it reminded him of the very first time he had met him. 

"Yes, Love?"

"I was thinking" 

"You do little else, but go on" 

L huffed and threw a cushion at him in faux-annoyance. "As I was saying, I've been thinking. The boys are settling well and are taking cases on by themselves. Watari and Rem have just come home from a trip to Paris. We should go away somewhere"

Intrigued, Light pushed his book to one side. "Oh? Where?"

With an agility that would put Pinchi and Candy to shame, L flipped himself the right way around and smiled at Light. "Japan"

Light raised an eyebrow. They'd only recently *returned* from Japan after attending his sister's graduation. Why did L want to go back so soon? 

"I want to check in with Momo-Chan and see how my cat cafe is doing"

Light smirked. That was only half true, there was something else L wasn't telling him. He could tell by the sparkle in his eye and the knowing smirk on his lips. 

"What else?"

"Well, if you really must know I wanted to surprise you with something" L said meaningfully, "I mean, you've seen the news, yes?"

Light frowned. The news? Gay marriage had been legalized in Japan. It was pretty monumental and long overdue in Light's opinion but-

Wait. 

Light's eyes widened as L slinked over to him and dropped to one knee. 

"I want to renew our vows in your home country. Only if you want to! If you don't that's fine too… " L scratched the back of his neck as Light stared down at him. Why wasn't he saying anything?! 

"Only if I want to?" Light repeated incredulously, "You idiot, I'd marry you again tomorrow!"

L let out a gust of breath and smiled brightly at Light. He was a bit rusty with this whole romance stuff, but as he produced a ring box and slipped the ring on Light's finger he knew he would get the hang of it. 

He had a lifetime to learn with Light after all… 

As they shared tender kisses L found his mind drifting. He'd never actually been happy to take on a case but without the Kira case he would never have met Light. He would never have met his beautiful Intern without that deranged and deadly girl Misa Amane. Thoughts of Misa soon left his mind as Light's hands wandered over his body and L willingly let himself be swept away by his husband's passion. 

"We should lay flowers on Amane's grave too" L said later as they lay breathless in one another's arms. 

Light pressed a kiss to L's hair in understanding. It was two years to the day since Misa Amane's execution and although neither of them felt guilt or sadness that she had died they both felt the monumental aspect of the anniversary. 

Light curled around L and stared at his ring glinting in the moonlight. 

Three years ago he was searching the internet for any articles pertaining to the mysterious detective L. Now he was married to the man. L was his and he was wearing L's ring on his finger. 

Light smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 

Life was funny like that…


End file.
